Jedwabna Nić
by Kiraling
Summary: [Tłumaczenie] Remus Lupin nigdy nie pamiętał nocy, podczas której został ugryziony; spotkanie z dementorem odkrywa przed nim jednak ukrytą prawdę o jego rodzinie, ojcu i wilkołaku znanym jako Fenrir Greyback...
1. Dementor

**Autor: Jess Pallas**

**Tytuł oryginału: For Want Of Silken Thread**

**Link do oryginału: ****s/5645589/1/For-Want-of-Silken-Thread**

**JEDWABNA NIĆ**

**1. Dementor**

_**Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart, luty 1994.**_

Było zimno.

Remus Lupin zignorował dreszcz przebiegający mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa; ciaśniej otulił się peleryną, wpatrując się w ciemność, która rozpościerała się u stóp Zakazanego Lasu. Dzień chylił się już ku wieczorowi; noc granatowym pasmem nadchodziła znad wierzchołków gór na wschodzie, a na zachodzie nieuchronnie oddalała się pomarańczowa poświata znikającego za horyzontem słońca.

Nie miał wiele czasu – a był jedyną osobą, która wiedziała, czego szukać.

Łapy. _Syriusza._

Myśl o przezwisku z czasów młodości była jak zgrzyt w jego umyśle – ostre wspomnienie czasów, kiedy ufał, kiedy wierzył i był cudownie nieświadomy tego wszystkiego, co miało nadejść. Teraz oczywiście nie było już po nim śladu, jak po popiele rozsypanym na wietrze; wypaliła je utrata Jamesa, Lily i Petera. Mężczyzna, _zdrajca_, który podłożył płomień, poprzedniej nocy dostał się do zamku Hogwart i groził nożem trzynastoletniemu chłopcu; potem zniknął.

Tego dnia Remus przysłuchiwał się szeptom, podejrzeniom i teoriom uczniów, których mijał na korytarzach; słyszał ich obawy, czuł ich strach i cały dzień zastanawiał się: czy to jego milczenie było powodem, dla którego musieli trwać w takim strachu? Czy tylko jemu znany był sekret tajemniczego włamania Blacka?

Ostatnia nić jego zaufania coraz bardziej się strzępiła. Ostatni sekret, który zachował, palił go żywym ogniem.

_To musiała być Czarna Magia. _Słowa te po raz kolejny rozległy się w jego głowie, walcząc z mrokiem i widmem niepewności. _Musiała. Jak ktokolwiek mógłby przegapić psa wielkości Łapy, jeżeli w ten właśnie sposób uciekł z zamku?_

Jednak musiał mieć pewność. Chodziło o ludzkie życie. Nie będzie mógł żyć ze sobą, jeżeli nie wymknie się i przynajmniej tego nie sprawdzi...

W taki właśnie sposób znalazł się tutaj, przeczesując obrzeża terenów Hogwartu w poszukiwaniu śladów.

Śladów _psich łap_.

Zimno przenikało go do kości; zachodzące słońce coraz bardziej wydłużało cienie drzew. Jego umysł wydawał się dziwnie odizolowany.

Wiedział, że zadanie, które sobie wyznaczył, było impulsywnym, niebezpiecznym idiotyzmem. Nie wiedział przecież co zrobi, jeżeli znajdzie coś więcej, niż tylko ślady łap. W pierwszych, koszmarnych dniach po śmierci Jamesa, Lily i Petera zastanawiał się nad wieloma zaklęciami i klątwami, które z wielką chęcią rzuciłby na Syriusza Blacka, jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze byłoby im dane się spotkać, ale teraz był starszy i bardziej znużony, a jego myśli o zemście przeszły w umęczoną rezygnację. Teraz Remus chciał już tylko, aby Syriusza złapano – i żeby Harry był bezpieczny.

Nikomu nie powiedział, co robi. Snape i bez tego był w stosunku do niego podejrzliwy, szepcząc wśród grona pedagogicznego pomówienia i kłamstwa, ale w rzeczy samej – jak by to wyglądało, gdyby ogłosił, że wychodzi, by szukać Syriusza – _Blacka_ – sam? Nie, lepiej będzie, gdy zrobi to, co ma zrobić, bez zbędnego rozgłosu. Jeżeli natomiast znajdzie to, czego szuka – a modlił się, by tak się nie stało – to wtedy pójdzie do Dumbledore'a i wszystko mu wyzna.

Jakaś jego część chciała znaleźć te ślady i wreszcie mieć powód, by zrzucić kłamstwa ze swoich barków. Ale była też inna część, która bała się zimnego rozczarowania w oczach Dumbledore'a i ciężaru poczucia winy.

_Jeśli to Łapa – jeśli właśnie w ten sposób ukrywał się w cały ten czas – to jest to moja wina. Został animagiem dlatego, że ja byłem wilkołakiem. I jeżeli znów zabije... jeżeli zabije Harry'ego..._

_To będzie moja wina._

Ściskając mocniej różdżkę w dłoni, Remus kontynuował swój wolny spacer przy zanikającym świetle dnia. Przed nim rozciągały się hogwarckie błonia, na które powoli wstępowała mgła z Zakazanego Lasu. Chłód powietrza stawał się z każdym kolejnym krokiem coraz bardziej dojmujący. Jego oddech opuszczał płuca w formie pary, a ciemne myśli krążyły w głowie.

_Przeze mnie_, powtórzył miękko w ciszy swojego umysłu. _To wszystko przeze mnie; przez wilkołaka, który niszczy wszystko, czego tylko dotknie. Czy to kara? Czy to wszystko stało się dlatego, że miałem czelność starać się wieść normalne życie? Mieć przyjaciół, braci, ludzi, na których mi zależało i którym zależało na mnie?_

Coś ciemnego szepnęło sunąc między drzewami i zostawiając za sobą chłód, ale Remus nie zauważył niczego, zaabsorbowany własnym mrokiem, który ogarniał jego myśli i emocje.

_Moje ugryzienie_. Remus delikatnie przesunął palcami po piersi, śledząc niewidoczny półksiężyc, jaki tworzyły ślady zębów szpecących skórę pod szatą. _To wszystko przez moje ugryzienie._

Nie pamiętał niczego z tamtej straszliwej nocy, która zmieniła jego życie; nigdy nie pamiętał. Jego rodzice powiedzieli, że był zbyt młody, a samo zdarzenie – zbyt traumatyczne. To, co ukształtowało całą jego egzystencję i życie jego bliskich, przepadło jakby odgrodzone ścianą w jego umyśle. Ale skutki tej zapomnianej nocy wciąż dawały mu się we znaki i tak będzie już zawsze. Nie powstrzymując niebezpiecznych planów Jamesa i Syriusza by zostać animagami, a następnie wypraw podczas pełni księżyca, podsycił tylko ich arogancję. Gdyby nie przytomność umysłu Jamesa, wiele lat temu zabiłby Severusa Snape'a pod Wierzbą Bijącą. Jego likantropia doprowadziła do rozłamu w Zakonie, rozłamu, który odwrócił uwagę od Syriusza i jego prawdziwych zamiarów. Ale największy horror, jaki niósł ze sobą jego stan, objawił się w straszliwą noc drugiego listopada 1981 roku, kiedy to pozostawiony sam z cierpieniem i zbyt dużą ilością Ognistej Whiskey, stracił nad sobą kontrolę na jeden, fatalny moment i pozwolił, by wilk całkowicie opanował jego ludzki umysł. Fakt, że Alastor Moody nie został zraniony podczas jego szaleńczego ataku był w znacznie większej mierze zasługą szybkiego pojawienia się Albusa Dumbledore'a niż jego zachowań i chociaż nigdy więcej nie dał się ponieść swoim najniższym, zwierzęcym instynktom, to nie był jednocześnie w stanie zapomnieć tego jednego momentu, kiedy Remus Lupin przestał istnieć, a jego umysł był całkowicie wilczy.

Był świadkiem tak wielu cierpień. Tak wielu strat...

Było naprawdę straszliwie zimno.

Cienie przesuwały się, a mroczne wspomnienia unosiły.

_Syriusz Black śmiał się szaleńczo na zdjęciu pod nagłówkiem zawiadamiającym o śmierci Potterów..._

Nie, przestań.

_Oczy nastoletniego Severusa Snape'a wypełniła nienawiść, kiedy patrzył, jak Remus wchodzi do klasy na ich pierwszą wspólną lekcję po ataku..._

Przestań.

_Oczy Albusa Dumbledore'a były pełne współczucia. „Remusie – chodzi o Lily i Jamesa..."_

Przestań.

_Alastor Moody zatoczył się do tyłu trzymając się za krwawiący policzek... „Lupin! Opanuj się! Lupin!"_

Natychmiast przestań.

_Blada, zagubiona twarz jego ojca pojawiająca się w jego kominku. „Remus, twoja matka..."_

Przestań!

_Srebrzysta poświata księżyca. Wrzeszcząca Chata._

Nie, nie, przestań! Co się z tobą dzieje?

Coś ciemnego otarło się o jego nadgarstek; zakapturzona postać wyłoniła się spomiędzy drzew...

Dementor.

Dementor, który patrolował teren szkoły w poszukiwaniu śladów Syriusza Blacka, zupełnie tak jak on. A Remus wpadł prosto w jego łapy.

Każda szczęśliwa myśl zniknęła.

_Srebrzysta księżycowa poświata, blask księżyca w pełni..._

Ten dementor nie był sam.

_Dwaj _dementorzy. _Trzej _dementorzy... Byli wszędzie dookoła, gromadzili się; byli głodni. Poczuli jego umysł, jego duszę i przybyli z nadzieją na łatwy posiłek. Owszem, byli posłuszni Dumbledore'owi, ale Dumbledore'a tu nie było, a Remus był sam...

_Blask księżyca..._

Ścisnął różdżkę w dłoni. Poczuli jego smutek i rozpacz i gromadzili się, by pławić się w jego bezsilności. Musiał udowodnić, że nie jest łatwą zdobyczą i przywołać swojego Patronusa. Szczęśliwe wspomnienie. Potrzebował szczęśliwego wspomnienia...

Ale niełatwo było je znaleźć, gdy w jego głowie kłębiły się ciemne myśli i wizja blasku księżyca w pełni.

Remus nie był w stanie myśleć, nie był w stanie oddychać. Świat wirował, pulsował, a każde szczęśliwe wspomnienie, które mógłby przywołać, rozpłynęło się w nicości. Dementorów było zbyt dużo, byli zbyt blisko.

Ale musiał spróbować.

- Expect...

_Światło księżyca..._

- Expecto...

_Mnóstwo światła księżyca..._

_- _Expecto... expecto...

_Księżyc, księżyc w pełni, jego poświata przynosząca ból, ból..._

_- _Expecto... Pat... Patro...

_Światło księżyca... tyle bólu..._

I nagle coś się w nim odblokowało.

_Srebrne promienie przebijały się przez wszechogarniającą ciemność, rzucając cętki światła, które z drwiącym pięknem migotały i błyskały przed oczami. Czuł swój własny, chrapliwy oddech w wyschniętym, bolącym gardle i drżenie wyczerpanego ciała. Biegł zbyt długo, zbyt szybko, ale co innego mógł zrobić? Gałęzie uderzały jego twarz, przewracając raz za razem. Był zrozpaczony, zdezorientowany; szlochał. Był już teraz na czworakach; jego ubranie było w strzępach, a z ran na ciele sączyła się krew; z całych sił starał się uciec... _

_Słyszał, że to się zbliża. __**On**__ powiedział mu, że tak będzie._

_Nigdy w życiu nie bał się tak bardzo._

_Musiał się ukryć. Natychmiast._

_Na jego drodze zamajaczyło drzewo, którego gałęzie zwisały dość nisko, by mógł je złapać. Rzucił się na nie rozpaczliwie i objął pień; kora kruszyła się pod jego drobnymi palcami, gdy próbował wdrapać się wyżej, gdzie byłby bezpieczny._

_Ale nie był dość szybki._

_Słyszał swój własny krzyk, kiedy pazury wbiły się w jego plecy, ściągnęły w dół i cisnęły na ziemię, gdzie pozostał – zwinięty w kłębek na prawym boku, drżący i szlochający w pokrytą mchem ziemię._

_To był koniec._

_Ciemna sylwetka, ponad dwa razy większa od niego, wynurzyła się z cienia. Jej przednie łapy były pokryte jego zaschnięta krwią; jej zęby błyskały w srebrnym świetle księżyca. Nagle rozległ się niski, zwierzęcy warkot, którego dźwięk zmroził go do kości. Żółte oczy lśniły._

_Bestia rzuciła się na niego._

_A potem nie było już niczego z wyjątkiem bólu..._

- Remus? _Remus_? Hej, wyłaź stamtąd, wyłaź!

Głos.

Leżał na plecach, na ziemi, tuż obok wysokiego muru, ale nie było żadnego lasu skąpanego w świetle księżyca ani żadnej gleby pokrytej krwią, a ból w jego bliźnie był zaledwie echem. Sześciu dementorów zebrało się wokół niego – postacie-widma, obserwujące spod kapturów, pochłaniające wszystko z wyjątkiem najgorszych koszmarów...

_Nie._

Głos jego matki, nucący cicho kołysankę. Krzywy uśmiech ojca, opierającego się o framugę i obserwującego ich. Determinacja na twarzy Jamesa Pottera, gdy przemierzał na swojej miotle boisko do Quidditcha. Triumf na twarzy Petera, gdy wreszcie udało mu się transformować. Śmiech Lily na patrolu prefektów. Patronus Harry'ego Pottera... Rogacz.

- Expecto Patronum!

Błysnęło srebrne światło. Dementorzy uciekli.

Olbrzymia ręka zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu i bezceremonialnie dźwignęła w górę. Równie wielka, ukryta pod brodą twarz Hagrida pochylała się nad nim.

- W porząsiu, Remus? – spytał. – Te diabelne stwory są gorsze, niż sępy...

- Nic mi nie jest. – Remus podejrzewał, że ta deklaracja byłaby bardziej wiarygodna, gdyby był w stanie powstrzymać drżenie. – _Naprawdę_. – dodał zdecydowanie, gdy dostrzegł niedowierzanie na twarzy Hagrida. – Oni po prostu... zaskoczyli mnie.

- Nie powinno ich tu być. – wymamrotał gajowy wzdragając się; jego wzrok nagle stał się nieobecny. Remus domyślił się, że Hagrid wspomina swój krótki pobyt w Azkabanie i położył dłoń na jego ramieniu w geście pocieszenia. – To są złe, złe stworzenia...

Remus złapał się na tym, że jego umysł pędzi roztrząsając obrazy, które dopiero co ujrzał, ale z wielkim trudem zmusił się do skupienia na tym, co jest tu i teraz. Będzie miał dostatecznie dużo czasu na rozmyślania, kiedy będzie sam.

- Zgadzam się. – rzekł miękko. – I Dumbledore też się zgadza. To nie jest bezpieczne dla dzieci.

Hagrid otrząsnął się z zamyślenia, chociaż w jego oczach nadal widoczny był cień.

- Wszystko już w porząsiu? – spytał nagle. – Mogę cię odprowadzić do Madam Pomfrey, jeśli...

- Nic mi nie jest. – powtórzył Remus natychmiast; sięgnął do kieszeni szaty i wyciągnął tabliczkę czekolady z Miodowego Królestwa. – A w każdym razie nie będzie i to zaraz.

- Skoro jesteś pewien... – Hagrid zaśmiał się lekko.

- Jestem.

Uśmiechając się ostatni raz, Hagrid kiwnął głową i odwrócił się, by wrócić do swojej chatki.

Remus głęboko odetchnął – raz, potem drugi; szybko odpakował czekoladę i odgryzł spory kawałek.

Ciepło natychmiast rozpłynęło się po jego ciele; w palcach rąk i nóg czuł mrowienie, które przynosiło fizyczną ulgę od przeszywającego zimna. Mroźne cienie wciąż jednak kryły się w jego umyśle, ponieważ po raz pierwszy w życiu Remus Lupin zrozumiał, że tak naprawdę zapamiętał tę noc, w którą został ugryziony.

A przecież przez tyle czasu nie był w stanie jej sobie przypomnieć! Wiele lat później, gdy zapytał o to niepewnie, jego matka powiedziała, że był zbyt młody, a trauma tego przeżycia stworzyła w jego umyśle mur, który chronił go przed skutkami zdarzenia, którego nie powinno przechodzić żadne dziecko. Powiedziała, że było lepiej, że nie wiedział.

Tylko raz zapytał ją jak to się stało; wybuchnęła płaczem, więc nie pytał już nigdy więcej.

W ten sposób to, co się wydarzyło, pozostało tajemnicą i był to głównie jego wybór. Ostatecznie radził sobie z nieznajomością okoliczności jego ugryzienia przez niemal całe życie i nie widział powodu, by mącić te spokojne wody; przyzwyczaił się do tego, że nie wie. Ten mur w jego głowie był częścią jego samego i doskonale rozumiał niechęć swoich rodziców do rozmowy o tym, co nazywali – kiedy myśleli, że nie może ich usłyszeć – najgorszą nocą w ich życiu. Niechętnie, ale w końcu zaakceptował fakt, iż pewnego chłodnego, lutowego wieczora pod koniec trzeciego roku jego życia znalazł się w ciemnym lesie zupełnie sam i został zaatakowany przez będącego w pobliżu wilkołaka; przecież nie mógł tego w żaden sposób zmienić.

Ale teraz nagle to zobaczył. To tkwiło tam, w jego umyśle. Było prawdziwe.

I jedyne, o czym był w stanie myśleć, to pytanie: _dlaczego?_

Dlaczego się tam znalazł? Dlaczego był ścigany? Dlaczego był sam?

Wizja sprowokowana przez dementora „uruchomiła" go – zupełnie jakby pękła jakaś tama zobojętnienia, powodując powódź nieoczekiwanych pytań. Teraz nie wystarczała mu już świadomość, że to się zdarzyło; nie mógł już wzruszyć ramionami i twierdzić, że to nie ma znaczenia, bo zdarzyło się w przeszłości. Ta noc kompletnie odmieniła jego życie – miał chyba prawo wiedzieć _dlaczego_.

I dlaczego, _dlaczego_ nigdy wcześniej nie mógł sobie tego przypomnieć?

Remus wzdrygnął się gwałtownie i odgryzł kolejny kawałek czekolady. To było idiotyczne, stać tak we wszechogarniającej ciemności i zamartwiać się. Powinien się uspokoić. Powinien odpocząć. Przespać się z tymi myślami.

Rano wszystko będzie wyglądało inaczej. Był tego pewien.

Ale przed oczyma duszy wciąż widział lodowate, żółte oczy, które obserwowały go w świetle księżyca i kryły w sobie zupełnie inną historię.


	2. Sny i Wspomnienia

**2. Sny i Wspomnienia**

_Gałęzie uderzają, ciernie kaleczą..._

Remus obrócił się na bok, wsunął ręce pod poduszkę i wtulił głowę głębiej w puch cicho modląc się o sen.

_Plaskanie jego własnych stóp, jego chrapliwy oddech, tupot łap podążający za nim..._

Złapał brzeg kołdry i nasunął ją na ramiona zwijając się w pozycję embrionalną; marzył, by jego umysł się uciszył.

_Kora drzewa pod jego placami..._

Jego stare blizny paliły i bolały; blizna po ugryzieniu – linie biegnące wzdłuż pleców i okrąg wyznaczony przez ślady kłów, który znaczył jego szyję – mrowiła, swędziała i doprowadzała go do szaleństwa, chociaż starał się ją ignorować.

_Ból przenikający jego plecy, gdy pazury ściągają go na ziemię..._

Dlaczego to się działo? Dlaczego przydarzało się właśnie jemu? Dlaczego był w lesie? Dlaczego był sam? Gdzie byli jego rodzice?

_Błysnęły zęby. Żółte oczy płonęły..._

Dlaczego ich tam nie było? Dlaczego nie było ich przy nim? Dlaczego, dlaczego, _dlaczego..._

_Tak wiele bólu..._

_Tak wiele..._

_Bólu._

_Jego gardło było okropnie wysuszone, ale nie ośmielił się powiedzieć nawet jednego słowa – nie chciał otrzymać za swoje szlochy kolejnego siarczystego policzka. Niewiele widział w zapadającej ciemności, jedynie gałęzie i jeżyny drapiące jego twarz i ramiona, gdy przedzierali się coraz głębiej w las, a po lewej stronie blakły ostatnie, odległe promienie zachodzącego słońca._

_Wkrótce wzejdzie księżyc._

_Mężczyzna – jeśli to w ogóle był mężczyzna, bo Remus nigdy wcześniej nie widział człowieka z tak szponiastymi pazurami i ostrymi zębami – nie rozluźniał swojego uchwytu: jedną ręką przyciskał go mocno do piersi, by uniemożliwić mu szarpanie się, drugą zaś mocno wbił w delikatną skórę na szyi, domagając się w ten niemy sposób ciszy. Remus wciąż czuł jego cuchnący oddech na czubku głowy, gdy pędzili przez las;mężczyzna nie dbał o jakąkolwiek krzywdę, która mogła dosięgnąć jego samego lub dziecko, które niósł – wciąż gnał naprzód, naprzód, naprzód, głębiej między drzewa, oglądając się za siebie i od czasu do czasu wybuchając śmiechem._

_Remusowi nie podobał się ten śmiech. Nie podobał mu się ten człowiek._

_Chciał wrócić do domu._

_Nie rozumiał, co się dzieje; nie wiedział, dlaczego ten mężczyzna zabrał go rodzicom i uciekł do lasu – niegdyś tak kochanego, teraz złowrogiego – który rósł nieopodal ich domu. Był zdezorientowany, oszołomiony i przerażony; chciało mu się płakać, ale wiedział, że karą za łzy będzie ból. Słońce już niemal całkowicie zaszło, a jemu nie wolno było przebywać poza domem, gdy było ciemno._

_Dlaczego to się działo? Dlaczego był tutaj?_

_Ten mężczyzna krzyczał na jego tatusia. Rzucał różnymi rzeczami. Przeklinał. Wdarł się przemocą w spokój ich wieczora. Użył słów, których Remus nie zrozumiał._

_Zadośćuczynienie. Zemsta. Sprawiedliwość. _

_Tatusiowi nie podobały się te słowa – a mężczyźnie nie podobała się odpowiedź taty. Nie podobało mu się też uderzenie mamy, bo właśnie wtedy mężczyzna porwał go i zabrał w to miejsce._

_Nagle został rzucony na ziemię. Z trudem złapał powietrze, przeszyty bólem, gdy korzenie i ciernie aż do krwi poraniły jego drobne ciało. Próbował podnieść się na nogi, kiedy szponiasta ręka złapała jego ramię i obróciła tak, że stanął twarzą w twarz ze swoim porywaczem._

_Twarz mężczyzny była szeroka, poorana niezliczonymi, paskudnymi bliznami; najświeższa rana, nabyta podczas biegu przez las, znaczyła jego policzek szkarłatem krwi. Jego włosy były skołtunione i bezładnie rozwichrzone, a oczy złociły się w nadchodzącej ciemności._

_Remus od razu znienawidził te przerażające ślepia._

_Chlipnął i pociągnął nosem cofając się; nie mógł się opanować._

_Cios odrzucił go do tyłu i tylko bolesny uchwyt na ramieniu uchronił go przed przewróceniem się na ziemię. Starał się nie wydać żadnego dźwięku, więc łzy w ciszy spływały po jego twarzy._

_Mężczyzna prychnął z pogardą._

_- Żałosny. Niczego więcej nie spodziewałem się po bachorze Lupina. Jesteś tchórzem, zupełnie jak twój ojciec. Ale dowiesz się, jaką głupotą było jego ukrywanie się i wymówki._

_Głos był lodowato chrapliwy. Mężczyzna chwycił go za drugie ramię i uniósł do góry, zbliżając swoją twarz do twarzy Remusa. Jego zęby zalśniły, a za głową zniknęły ostatnie ślady blasku słońca._

_- On po ciebie przyjdzie, chłopcze.- szepnął przyciskając niemal twarz do buzi swojego przerażonego jeńca. - Ale nie przyjdzie sam, o nie, przecież wie, co bym mu zrobił; najpierw wezwie swoich koleżków aurorów – a to da nam czas, akurat tyle czasu, by się zrewanżować, a potem uciec. Remus. - dziecko zadrżało słysząc swoje imię w ustach tego człowieka. - Typowo. Nadano ci imię ofiary, tak jak i mnie. Ale tak, jak kiedyś przemieniono mnie, tak i ja wywyższę cię ponad twoje imię; będziesz przemieniony; narodzisz się na nowo. Czy wiesz dlaczego?_

_Pokręcił głową. Był zbyt przerażony, by zrobić cokolwiek innego._

_Uśmiech mężczyzny rozszerzył się – nagle wydawało się, że tych ostrych zębów jest jeszcze więcej. Kiedy przemówił, jego ponury ton niemal przypominał warczenie:_

_- Cóż, twój ukochany tatuś zapłaci mi, zapłaci za życie całym życiem. I to ty będziesz zapłatą._

_Między drzewami pojawił się srebrzysty promień, zwiastujący pojawienie się księżyca. Mężczyzna obnażył zęby, a jego żółte oczy błysnęły z mściwą rozkoszą, gdy zadrżał i zaczął się wić pod wpływem jakiegoś nieznanego bodźca, którego dziecko nie rozumiało. Jego ukryta w cieniu sylwetka wydawała się niemal wykrzywiona, a uchwyt jego rąk na ramionach chłopca – nagle dziwny._

_- Teraz będziesz uciekał... a kiedy przybiorę swoją prawdziwą postać, podążę za tobą. Pewnego dnia mi za to podziękujesz – to, co ci przekazuję, jest darem.- słowa zostały wypowiedziane w chrapliwym pośpiechu i nagle przeszły w radosny skowyt. Mężczyzna puścił ramiona chłopca, który zatoczył się do tyłu i upadł na nierówną ziemię; gdy spojrzał w górę, przerażenie zmroziło mu krew w żyłach._

_Jego porywacz zmieniał się; zmieniał się jego kształt._

_Głowa wydłużała się, a ubranie dosłownie rozpadło na strzępy, gdy ciało zaczęło okrywać gęste futro. Mężczyzna przykucnął, a następnie opadł na kolana, wzdychając z bolesną przyjemnością. Na wpół przemieniony, na wpół ukształtowany, rzucił się nagle ku dziecku siedzącemu na ziemi i przysuwając blisko swoją twarz coraz bardziej przypominającą pysk wycharczał jedno polecenie:_

_- Uciekaj._

_Dziecko usłuchało, a jego pełen przerażenia krzyk uniósł się echem wśród drzew._

_Ucieczka. Pazury. Ugryzienie._

_Krzyczał i nie mógł przestać. Ból był niewyobrażalny, nieprawdopodobny – rozrywająca agonia ogniskująca się wokół rany, którą bezlitośnie zadały kły wilka – ale nie tkwił w miejscu, tylko rozchodził się falami, przepływał przez skórę i żyły niczym podstępna trucizna; czuł się – a może to wyobraźnia płatała mu figle? – jakby każda najmniejsza cząstka jego ciała zmieniała się, jakby sama struktura jego jestestwa była zapisywana na nowo, inaczej niż poprzednio. Ale to nie wszystko..._

_Była jeszcze _**obecność**.

_Co się z nim działo?_

_I nagle ręce – ręce, które go chwytają, wszędzie wokół krzyczący ludzie i głos, który wymawia jego imię, ale wydaje się docierać z bardzo daleka; jego wstrząśnięty i dziwnie sparaliżowany umysł nie jest w stanie utworzyć spójnej odpowiedzi, więc pozostaje tylko krzyk, ciągły krzyk. Remus zostaje czymś owinięty, być może kocem, i podniesiony z ziemi. Przez moment miga mu przed oczami twarz ojca, który trzyma swojego syna w mocnym objęciu i szepcze do niego uspokajającym tonem. Czuje się kompletnie odseparowany, odłączony od swojego umysłu, zupełnie jakby szybował w przestworzach, a po chwili ta obecność, to _**coś** _opanowuje jego drobne ciało i sprawia, że ono zaciekle walcząc stara się oswobodzić z uścisku ojca. Dlaczego walczy? Przecież wcale tego nie chce! Chce tulić się i być tulonym, dopóki koszmary tej nocy nie znikną... ale nie ma już nad sobą kontroli._

**To coś**_ ją ma._

_Remus czuje tę obecność niczym mgłę zasnuwającą jego umysł, ale po chwili wrażenie zmienia się – _**to coś**_ w okrutny, nieustępliwy sposób przedziera się przez jego świadomość jakby próbując dotrzeć do samej jego istoty; stara się nim zawładnąć; stara się nim _być_._

_On tego nie chce! Chce, żeby to odeszło! Odejdź, odejdź!_

_Zupełnie stracił poczucie czasu – nie miał pojęcia, jak długo walczył ze sobą i z ojcem zanim pojawiły się ściany, przerażone twarze, które obserwowały go, gdy został położony na jakimś miękkim łóżku w długiej, wyłożonej boazerią, nieznanej sali. Ramiona jego ojca nagle zniknęły i przytrzymały go obce ręce; ostatnim wysiłkiem woli Remus przebił się na powierzchnię i najgłośniej jak potrafił zawołał swojego tatusia zanim brutalnie został ściągnięty z powrotem w głąb. Za plecami nieznanych osób w zielonych uniformach dostrzegł przez moment swoją matkę, której blada twarz była zalana łzami. Obok niej stał ojciec i odpędzał od siebie ubraną na zielono kobietę, która kręciła się wokół niego; jego ubranie było całe we krwi, szyja była posiniaczona i podrapana na skutek ataku syna, a postawa dziwnie nienaturalna, ale to wszystko zdawało się nie mieć dla niego żadnego znaczenia._

_Obserwował swojego rzucającego się syna z pełnym rozpaczy i przerażenia wstrętem._

_Po chwili jednak był już przy nim; odsunął tych obcych ludzi, wyciągnął dłoń i przyłożył swoją różdżkę do czoła szarpiącego się Remusa. Zaraz to wszystko naprawi i odgoni precz _**to coś**._ Przecież tatuś zna się na takich rzeczach. Jego tatuś potrafi wszystko naprawić._

_Twarz ojca była blada i zacięta. Wymówił jedno słowo:_

„_Obliviate."_

_- _Remus!_ Remus!_

Ręce. Ręce, które nim potrząsają, wciąż potrząsają; sapnął i instynktownie walczył, próbując uwolnić się z ich uchwytu. Cofał się przed nimi, a oczy wciąż miał zamknięte. Nie pozwoli im! Nie pozwoli...

- Remus, na litość boską, _obudź się!_

Rozległ się plusk i lodowata woda oblała twarz Remusa i zmoczyła jego włosy. Parskając, mężczyzna otworzył oczy i ujrzał nad sobą zatroskane twarze Poppy Pomfrey i Minerwy McGonagall; zamrugał zdziwiony. _Co, u licha...?_

Rozejrzał się dookoła i zrozumiał, że wciąż jest w swoich komnatach w Hogwarcie – jego wzrok prześlizgnął się szybko po znajomych kotarach łoża z baldachimem, wyłożonych panelami ścianach i grubo ciosanej szafie. Światło poranka wpadało do pomieszczenia przez wąskie okno, zwiastując nadejście kolejnego dnia, oraz podkreślało zmarszczone brwi i zmartwienie wyryte na obliczach dwóch pochylających się nad nim kobiet.

Wciąż oddychając głęboko, z myślami kotłującymi się bez najmniejszego ładu w jego głowie, Remus podparł się na łokciach i spróbował nadać swemu głosowi neutralne brzmienie.

- Minervo, Poppy – co wy tu, w imię Merlina, robicie?

Wyraz twarzy Poppy Pomfrey był niemal oskarżycielski.

- Nie było cię na śniadaniu, a potem Hagrid wspomniał o tym, co ci się przydarzyło wczoraj wieczorem. - kolejne piorunujące spojrzenie. - Spodziewałabym się usłyszeć to wszystko od ciebie, Remusie Lupin, i to natychmiast, a nie następnego ranka. Słowo daję, że jesteś najbardziej upartym młodym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek...

- Martwiłyśmy się o ciebie, - Minerwa grzecznie, lecz stanowczo przerwała nadciągające kazanie Poppy. - więc przyszłyśmy sprawdzić, czy wszystko jest w porządku – i wtedy usłyszałyśmy twój krzyk.

Remus zamrugał; było naprawdę strasznie jasno.

- Przegapiłem śniadanie? Która jest godzina?

- Nie zmieniaj tematu. - głos Minerwy był surowy.

- Nie miałem takiego zamiaru.

- Oczywiście, że miałeś. - opiekunkę Gryffindoru niełatwo było zmylić. - Dlaczego krzyczałeś?

Remus nie mógł oprzeć się niejasnemu, ale dokuczliwemu wrażeniu, że znów jest uczniem, a opiekunka jego Domu przepytuje go na temat tego lub innego z wybryków; potrzebował paru chwil by uświadomić sobie, że nie jest już dzieckiem, ale dorosłym mężczyzną, a do tego nauczycielem w tej szkole. Usiadł.

- To był tylko koszmar senny. Nic, czym trzeba by się było przejmować.

Poppy uniosła sceptycznie brew.

- Nic, czym trzeba by się było przejmować? Słyszałyśmy cię z _korytarza_. Gdyby nie to, że jest niedziela, to prawdopodobnie _uczniowie_...

- Wszystko w _porządku_. - Remus wiedział, że jego ton jest co najmniej niegrzeczny, ale naprawdę nie miał ochoty dyskutować z kimkolwiek na temat swojego – snu? Wspomnienia? – dopóki sam sobie nie poradzi z falą emocji, które wywołało. To przeżycie było zbyt osobiste, zbyt intymne, a przede wszystkim zbyt świeże, by mówić o nim na głos. Remus potrzebował, by zostawiono go samego. Potrzebował czasu, bo to wszystko _przemyśleć_.

Żółte oczy, jasny blask pełni księżyca, umazana krwią twarz jego ojca, kiedy wyciągał różdżkę... wszystkie te obrazy tańczyły przed jego oczami; Remus zmusił się, by je od siebie odsunąć.

_Proszę, zostawcie mnie. Wiem, że chcecie dobrze, ale proszę..._

- To nie było _nic ważnego. _–powtórzył bardziej stanowczo; przeczesał ręką mokre włosy, które wpadały mu do oczu, odrzucił kołdrę na bok i chwycił się jednego ze słupów łóżka, by stanąć na nogach. Miał wielką nadzieję, że nie wyglądał na tak roztrzęsionego, jak się czuł – jego ramiona były spięte, a blizna po ugryzieniu zdawała się jednocześnie świerzbić go i palić. – Dementorzy trochę mną wstrząsnęli, ale teraz już wszystko jest w porządku. Całe to zamieszanie jest zupełnie niepotrzebne.

Chyba powinien był spodziewać się dwóch surowych spojrzeń, które skierowały się na jego twarz; były mieszaniną sceptycyzmu i znużenia.

Poppy ofuknęła go jako pierwsza.

- Zamieszanie? Troska o twoje zdrowie to nie _zamieszanie_, Remusie Lupin!

Minerwa od razu przyszła jej z pomocą.

- Remus, spotkanie z dementorami, zwłaszcza gdy posiada się takie wspomnienia, jak ty, nie jest czymś, co powinno się ot, tak zignorować. Powinieneś...

Znużony, Remus uniósł dłonie w geście bliskim poddania.

- Minerwo, Poppy, proszę; jeszcze nie do końca się nawet obudziłem i mam nie lada mętlik w _kompletnie mokrej_ głowie. Czy mogłybyście dać mi chwilę żebym mógł się ubrać i nieco ogarnąć?

Ani pielęgniarka ani nauczycielka nie wydawały się uważać tego za dobry pomysł, ale widząc żałosną minę Remusa wymieniły tylko niepewne spojrzenia i westchnęły jednocześnie.

- Skoro nalegasz... - Poppy w końcu zgodziła się niechętnie. - Ale oczekuję, że zjawisz się jutro w Skrzydle Szpitalnym przed rozpoczęciem zajęć.

- A ja chcę cię widzieć w moim gabinecie. - brwi Minerwy poszybowały w górę za szkłami okularów. - Wciąż nie wiem, jak będą wyglądały egzaminy końcowe z Obrony Przed Czarną Magią.

Remus uprzejmie skinął głową; starał się ignorować krople wody, które spływały z jego nosa i brody i kapały na podłogę.

- Oczywiście.

Przez chwilę jeszcze Poppy Pomfrey spoglądała na niego krytycznie; jej spojrzenie było specjalnie wyszkolone do tego, by przebijać się przez mury zapewnień o dobrym samopoczuciu i odnajdywać prawdziwe problemy, które się za nimi kryły. Remus miał jednak wprawę w chronieniu się przed takimi atakami. Widząc jego spokojny uśmiech, Poppy skinęła głową i cofając się wyszła na korytarz. Minerwa posłała mężczyźnie swoje własne, surowe spojrzenie i podążyła za pielęgniarką zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Remus opadł na łóżko.

_Merlinie. Drogi Merlinie._

Nagle zaczął drżeć, niemal trząść się. Schował swoją wilgotną twarz w dłoniach i pochylił się, walcząc z dreszczami. Czuł się fizycznie chory, pusty i straszliwie skrzywdzony. Koszmarne wspomnienia – ciemnego lasu, jasnego księżyca, żółtych ślepi, błysku zębów i _niewyobrażalnego bólu –_ kłębiły się w jego głowie, tak świeże, jakby został ugryziony wczoraj... i to wszystko wydarzyło się naprawdę. Nie miał wątpliwości – to, co zobaczył, czego doświadczył w objęciach snu nie było halucynacją. Było prawdą. Prawdą o nocy, podczas której został wilkołakiem; nocy, która naznaczyła całe jego życie.

Nie była to prawda, której się spodziewał.

Jeszcze wczoraj, zapytany, odpowiedziałby, że wspomnienie tego pamiętnego ugryzienia rozjaśni całą jego historię, ale tak naprawdę sprowadziło tysiąc nowych pytań.

Remus nie zawędrował do lasu sam; został tam zaciągnięty. _Dlaczego?_

Porwał go wilkołak, który ugryzł go celowo. _Dlaczego?_

Pamiętał skradanie się bestii i okropieństwo dzikiego ataku już dwadzieścia lat przed incydentem z 1981 roku, ale wciąż był sobą. _Dlaczego?_

Kiedy leżał w szpitalu krzycząc z bólu, jego ojciec miał jedynie dość sił, by wymazać wspomnienia Remusa dotyczące tamtej nocy. _Dlaczego? Dlaczego, w imię Merlina?!_

Wydarzyło się wtedy coś, o czym Remus, według jego ojca, nie powinien pamiętać. O czym nie powinien wiedzieć. Co takiego?

Ten wilkołak obwiniał jego ojca; twierdził, że wyrównuje rachunki. A Reynard Lupin wymazał pamięć swojego syna, by zataić prawdę o tym wydarzeniu, i przez trzydzieści lat ukrywał swój sekret , podczas gdy życie i cierpienie Remusa były jego konsekwencją.

Niepomny faktów. _Dosłownie._

Trzydzieści lat.

Serce Remusa zabiło mocniej. Jego urodziny! Były już za dwa tygodnie. A to znaczyło, że w tym tygodniu... Jak mógł zapomnieć?

Dwa tygodnie i trzy dni do jego urodzin. To dziś. To dziś jest rocznica jego ugryzienia.

Musiał porozmawiać z ojcem. Teraz.

Reynard Lupin na pewno będzie w domu. W chatce w Zimowej Dolinie, w której Remus urodził się i wychował, a w której jego ojciec od czasu śmierci matki mieszkał sam i teraz rzadko już kiedy ją opuszczał.

Remusa bardzo martwiło odosobnienie ojca odkąd sam został zatrudniony w Hogwarcie, ale dzisiaj znów się zobaczą; Reynard musiał wyjaśnić mu kilka spraw.

Remus bardzo kochał ojca; po śmierci matki Reynard był jedyną rodziną, jaka mu pozostała. Ale nie zamierzał dłużej dawać się oszukiwać i nie zamierzał akceptować kłamstw.

Sięgnął po swoje szaty znużonym gestem. Jego twarz była zarazem ponura i smutna.

Czas na rodzinne spotkanie.


	3. Ojciec i Syn

Mała notka na początek: Ten rozdział wyjątkowo nie chciał ze mną współpracować ;) Jeśli więc wyłapiecie jakieś błędy, piszcie śmiało! Miłej lektury :)

**3. Ojciec i Syn**

Zimowa Dolina wciąż pozostawała taka sama. Bez względu na zmiany, jakie czynił w świecie zewnętrznym upływający czas, dom rodzinny Remusa wyglądał tak, jak przed laty. Ta znajomość była pokrzepiająca.

Mężczyzna stał przez chwilę otrząsając się z mdłości wywołanych aportacją i jednocześnie obejmując wzrokiem znajomy zarys swojego rodzinnego domu: pokrytą szronem trawę na łące, nagie, bezlistne drzewa, które rosły w tej małej, ukrytej dolinie i lodowaty, szemrzący strumyk płynący nieopodal. Sam dom wydawał się niemal jarzyć w porannym świetle – dwupiętrowy, kamienny budynek zwieńczony strzechą i dwoma kamiennymi kominami; nad prawym z nich unosiła się leniwie smuga dymu.

Dom. Miejsce, w którym się urodził. Miejsce, w którym dorastał.

Miejsce, w którym został ugryziony.

Kochał Zimową Dolinę. Zawsze kochał. Ale dzisiaj to uczucie wydawało się być skażone gorzkimi wspomnieniami, które wdarły się do jego snów pod wpływem dementorów. _Niech znajdzie się jakieś wytłumaczenie; błagam, niech on ma dobre wytłumaczenie dla tego, co mi zrobił. _

Remus wziął głęboki oddech, po czym – zaciskając zęby – ruszył ścieżką, na której żwir chrzęścił przez kilka kroków pod jego stopami, zanim dotarł do progu i jasnoczerwonych drzwi, które pomagał malować swojemu ojcu, gdy miał zaledwie dziesięć lat...

Ojcu, którego kochał. Ojcu, który go okłamał.

Z ponurą zawziętością Remus sięgnął do kieszeni swojej szaty, wyciągnął ciężki, metalowy klucz i wsadził go do zamka; drzwi otworzyły się z głośnym kliknięciem. Mężczyzna wszedł do środka i zamknął je.

- Kto tam?

Znajomy głos rozległ się ze szczytu rozklekotanych schodów dokładnie na wprost wejścia. Remus usłyszał nierówne kroki na podłodze i stukanie laski o drewno, po czym u szczytu stopni pojawił się jego ojciec.

Reynard Lupin patrzył na Remusa z mieszaniną ulgi i zaniepokojenia. Jego siwe włosy były gęste mimo przekroczonego siedemdziesiątego roku życia, a twarz – chociaż bardziej pomarszczona – była wciąż bardzo podobna do twarzy syna. W jednej z dłoni znajdowała się laska, która pomagała ojcu chodzić odkąd Remus pamiętał – chociaż w tym momencie jego pamięć nie miała większego znaczenia.

Reynard uśmiechnął się ciepło.

- Remus! - zawołał. - Co za miła niespodzianka! Co tutaj robisz?

Ale Remus nie uśmiechnął się. Jego serce waliło jak oszalałe a umysł wariował, ale udało mu się zachować zimną krew. Nic nie powiedział; słowa nie chciały przyjść. Zamiast tego Remus po prostu patrzył na swojego ojca – a ten patrzył na niego.

Wyraz twarzy Reynarda momentalnie się zmienił. W jego oczach pojawił się cień lęku.

- Synu? - zagadnął łagodnie, zstępując ostrożnie po schodach. - Co się stało?

Serce Remusa przeszył straszliwy dreszcz. To był jego ojciec; jego jedyna rodzina. Mężczyzna bardzo go kochał i wierzył, że również jest kochany. A jednak jego tata go okłamał, ukrywał przed nim wiele tajemnic niemal przez całe jego życie. Niepewność, ból i złość toczyły bitwę w jego głowie, kiedy zrozumiał, że wszystkie szkolne wspomnienia zostały zbrukane przez obecność Łapy, a świadomość tego, kim miał się stać jego przyjaciel, położyła cień na tych radosnych czasach; teraz hołubione wspomnienie rodziców także zostało nieuchronnie splamione. Czy każde pozytywne wspomnienie z jego życia miało być skażone przez odkryte oszustwo?

Gniew zaczął wygrywać tę walkę, gdy poczucie zdrady zacisnęło po raz kolejny swe zimne palce na duszy Remusa; był zbyt wstrząśnięty i zszokowany, by temu zaprzeczyć. Chciał wiedzieć czemu jego życie zostało zniszczone zanim się tak naprawdę zaczęło i dlaczego teraz jego wspomnienia zostały przekreślone.

Tyle z pewnością mu się należało.

- Co zrobiłeś? - spytał ochryple.

Reynard zamrugał; jego brwi ściągnęły się niepewnie pod intensywnym spojrzeniem syna.

- Słucham?

- Co _zrobiłeś_? - powtórzył ostrzej Remus. Jego głos był teraz silniejszy i chłodny, bo tak zimnej furii nie czuł od tej koszmarnej nocy, kiedy dowiedział się o zdradzie Syriusza Blacka i zrozumiał, ile tak naprawdę stracił. - Której _dokładnie_ części tej nocy nie chciałeś, żebym zapamiętał?

Ojciec patrzył na niego w najwyższym zdumieniu.

- Remusie, o czym ty mówisz?

- Dziś mija trzydzieści lat. - odwarknął ostro, choć drżącym głosem, Remus. - Ugryzienie. _Obliviate_. _Pamiętam_.

Reynard zamarł. Obserwował swojego syna, którego tak dobrze znał i widział ściągnięte brwi, cichą furię, aurę rozczarowania wywołanego zdradą. Krew całkowicie odpłynęła mu z twarzy.

- Jak? - szepnął.

Remus zacisnął dłonie w pięści. A więc tylko to martwiło jego ojca? Fakt, że jego zaklęcie zostało złamane?

- Dementor. Podszedłem zbyt blisko i coś odblokował – coś, co _ty_ próbowałeś przede mną ukryć. - odparł głosem tnącym powietrze niczym nóż.

- Remus. - Reynard powoli uniósł dłoń i pokonał ostatni stopień schodów, by stanąć w holu przed swoim bladym, wściekłym synem. - Remus, myślę, że powinieneś się uspokoić...

- Nie! - głośny ton zaskoczył nawet samego Remusa. Jego ojciec zaś skrzywił się, jakby to słowo było siarczystym policzkiem. - Okłamałeś mnie! Pozbawiłeś mnie moich własnych wspomnień! Jak w ogóle możesz oczekiwać, że się _uspokoję_? - jego krzyk przeszedł w ostry szept. - Jesteś wszystkim, co mam, tato... a teraz nawet to nie jest dla mnie pewne.

Reynard wciąż patrzył na syna z poszarzałą twarzą.

- Chodź do salonu. - powiedział cicho. - Myślę, że musimy porozmawiać, a wolałbym to robić siedząc.

Remus nie zamierzał się kłócić; przeszedł przez drzwi do sąsiedniego pokoju. Były tam, jak zawsze, jasno płonący kominek, zmaltretowana sofa i stary, zielony fotel jego ojca. Ścianę naprzeciwko dużego okna zakrywały półki pełne różnorakich książek i ozdób, a z gzymsu kominka machały zdjęcia rodzinne; twarz matki Remusa uśmiechała się do niego.

Dzisiaj nie był w stanie na nią spojrzeć; zamiast tego usiadł na brzegu sofy i czekał.

Kroki Reynarda były bardziej opanowane. Starszy mężczyzna, utykając, przeszedł przez salon i rozsiadł się w swoim fotelu pod intensywnym, przenikliwym spojrzeniem jedynaka. Nic nie powiedział; wpatrywał się w buzujący ogień kominka, a jego oddech był tak ciężki, jakby przebiegł milę. Był niemal tak blady, jak jego syn.

A Remus czekał. To on zażądał tej rozmowy, ale w tym momencie nie mógł znaleźć słów. Zamiast tego po prostu wpatrywał się w człowieka, którego wydawało mu się, że znał lepiej, niż kogokolwiek innego, którego kochał bardziej niż kogokolwiek – z wyjątkiem zmarłej matki, za którą bardzo tęsknił – i starał się stłumić chłód w sercu szepczący, że oto patrzy na obcego człowieka. Straszliwie pragnął wytłumaczenia, powodu, czegoś, co sprawiłoby, że wszystko między nimi znów będzie w porządku, ale nie ośmielał się mieć nadziei na taki cud. W przeszłości takie nadzieje były rozbijane zbyt wiele razy.

Reynard podniósł wzrok, pełen strachu, żalu i znużenia, by spojrzeć na swojego syna. Zdawało się, że ukrywany prze całe życie sekret bardzo się odbił na jego umyśle; wyglądał _staro. _Nawet gdy siwizna pokryła ostatnie brązowe pasmo jego włosów, Rey Lupin nie wyglądał jak stary człowiek, aż do kilku lat wstecz, do dnia, kiedy jego żona zginęła, i to w najbardziej idiotyczny z możliwych sposobów – wypadając z okna paryskiego hotelu, w którym brała udział w konferencji promującej wreszcie w pełni funkcjonujący Wywar Tojadowy Belby'ego. Tego tragicznego dnia, gdy patrzył, jak trumna kobiety, która była całym jego życiem przez czterdzieści lat, znika na zawsze pod ziemią, na jego twarzy w końcu ukazał się jego prawdziwy wiek. Teraz, kiedy siedział na wprost swojego rozgniewanego syna, wydawał się jeszcze starszy.

Dwie pary oczu spotkały się. Obaj zmarszczyli brwi. Żaden się nie odezwał.

W końcu to Reynard przerwał milczenie.

- Przepraszam. - wyszeptał łamiącym się głosem. - Nie chciałem, żebyś dowiedział się w taki sposób.

Remus skrzywił się, zirytowany tym frazesem, nawet jeżeli płynął ze szczerego serca.

- Wybacz, ale nie wydaje mi się, byś w ogóle chciał, żebym się o tym dowiedział.

Reynard nie był w stanie utrzymać kontaktu wzrokowego z tak ostrym spojrzeniem; znów spuścił oczy.

- W pewnym sensie jest to prawda.- przyznał miękko. - Ale to było...

- ... dla mojego własnego dobra?

Oczekiwał tego stwierdzenia i rozpaliło ono płomień wściekłości w jego piersi.

Reynard spojrzał na niego ostro; na jego twarzy pojawił się wyraz bliżej nieokreślonej obrazy.

- ..._konieczne. - _dokończył chłodno.- Byłeś _zbyt młody_, Remusie. Jak mógłbyś zrozumieć...

- Teraz jestem starszy_. Pomóż _mi zrozumieć.

Reynard potrząsnął nagle głową i pierwsze oznaki jego własnego gniewu pojawiły się w jego oczach.

- To też nie jest coś, co chciałem powiedzieć. Chcesz poznać prawdę, czy zamierzasz nadal mi przerywać?

- Nie zwracaj się do mnie jakbym miał _pięć lat_, tato! - Remusowi nie spodobała się ta reprymenda, więc odciął się zanim zdążył się dwa razy zastanowić.

- Więc _nie zachowuj się_, jakbyś tyle miał! - odparł natychmiast Reynard, podnosząc ręce, by przerwać pełną oburzenia odpowiedź syna. - Wiem, że jesteś zdezorientowany, zły i wytrącony z równowagi. Doświadczyłeś straszliwego wspomnienia, które bardzo tobą wstrząsnęło, ale proszę – _uspokój się. _Wrzeszczenie na siebie nawzajem zaprowadzi nas donikąd. - wziął głęboki oddech. - Mam nadzieję, że bierzesz pod uwagę, że sam również jestem poruszony.

Reynard przygryzł wargę starając się uspokoić swój przyspieszony oddech. Znów spojrzał synowi w oczy; jego własne pełne były czegoś niezidentyfikowanego – ni to umęczenia, ni to ulgi.

- Jesteś wszystkim, co mam, Remusie, i bardzo cię kocham. Wiem, że niedaleko już do pełni – i nie sądzę, by którykolwiek z nas chciał albo miał dość sił, by urządzać pojedynek na krzyki. Chciałeś porozmawiać, więc _porozmawiajmy_. Czego chcesz się dowiedzieć?

Dusząc w sobie ogień, Remus zmusił się, by opanować swój gniew. Nagle poczuł wstyd. Chociaż ciężko mu to było przyznać, jego ojciec miał rację; wspomnienie snu – a może sen o wspomnieniu – pozostawiło go roztrzęsionym i niepewnym, wytrącając z typowego opanowania i sprawiając, że podnosił głos na ojca niczym rozgorączkowany uczniak. Dość tego. To było zachowanie poniżej poziomu. Tak, chciał rozmawiać; nadszedł czas, by przejść do rzeczy.

- Rzuciłeś na mnie zaklęcie modyfikujące pamięć. - jego głos był opanowany, ale ton – chłodny. - W Świętym Mungu. Cierpiałem, ale jedyną rzeczą, którą zrobiłeś było wymazanie moich wspomnień. Co było tak konieczne do usunięcia, że nie mogłeś nawet poczekać, aż przestanę krzyczeć z bólu, by tego dokonać? - błagalna nuta mimo woli wkradła się w jego ostry ton.

Reynard zaczął kręcić głową jeszcze zanim jego syn dokończył zdanie.

- To wszystko było zupełnie nie tak. - westchnął. - Ile tak naprawdę pamiętasz, Remus?

- Wszystko.

- To stwierdzenie niespecjalnie pomaga. - odpowiedział natychmiast starszy mężczyzna. - Twoje „wszystko" może nie być takie samo, jak moje.

Remus starał się odzyskać panowanie nad sobą.

- Pamiętam, co się stało. Ale nie pamiętam czemu. - zamilknął na chwilę. - Ani, skoro już o tym mowa, _kto_.

Reynard wpatrywał się w swoje dłonie; jego oczy były zamglone.

- Greyback.

- Słucham?

Reynard uniósł powoli głowę.

- Greyback. Fenrir Greyback. Tak się nazywa ten wilkołak.

Remus zamrugał.

- Chyba o nim słyszałem.

Usta Reynarda ułożyły się w krzywy uśmiech.

- Zdziwiłbym się, gdybyś nie słyszał. Jeśli chodzi o wilkołaki, jest dość znany. Pamiętasz, jak cię ugryzł?

- Tak.

- I że cię porwał?

- Tak.

Każda z tych krótkich, jednowyrazowych odpowiedzi zdawała się wbijać w serce Reynarda niczym nóż. Mimo to, pytał dalej.

- Czy pamiętasz, jak pojawił się w naszym domu? Pamiętasz wszystkie słowa, które powiedział? Moją konfrontację z nim?

Remus zawahał się. Przebrnął myślą przez ocean mglistych wspomnień i okazało się, że jest w stanie powrócić tylko do kilku niewyraźnych obrazów. Być może mur, o którym wiedział już, że jest skutkiem działania osłabionego przez dementora zaklęcia Obliviate, rzuconego przez jego ojca, był jednak w pewnych miejscach wciąż silniejszy, niż mu się początkowo wydawało.

- Do pewnego stopnia. - przyznał. O dziwo, znajomy pragmatyzm jego ojca uspokajał go mimo obecnej sytuacji; zatrzymał się tylko na moment, po czym kontynuował, wyjaśniając. - Nie do końca. Widzę, jak stoi, krzycząc na ciebie, ale nie pamiętam, co mówiliście. I pamiętam chyba, że mama wepchnęła mnie za krzesło.

Jego ojciec przygryzł wargę w zamyśleniu.

- Wątpię, by to cokolwiek ci wyjaśniło. Fenrir Greyback i ja – to skomplikowana sprawa z więcej niż jednego punktu widzenia. - spojrzał w sufit z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy, obracając w rękach swoją laskę. - Tę nogę uszkodziłem sobie starając się odciągnąć go od ciebie. - wymamrotał miękko. - Celnie trafił tymi swoimi pazurami. Naznaczył nas obu, nie sądzisz? Finansowo też nas wykończył – musiałem zająć się pracą biurową, a twoja matka zrezygnowała z większości swoich kontraktów, żeby szukać dla ciebie lekarstwa... O, tak; pod tym względem zemścił się na nas najlepiej, jak mógł.

Reynard znów podniósł oczy na syna; Remus zdziwił się, gdy dostrzegł w nich łzy.

- Ale on nie _wygrał_, Remus. Widzisz, myślał, że cię znienawidzimy. Myślał, że zniszczy naszą rodzinę. Ale my na to nie pozwoliliśmy; wręcz przeciwnie, nasze więzi stały się chyba jeszcze silniejsze. Nie przestaliśmy się wzajemnie kochać – a to właśnie byłaby jego _prawdziwa_ zemsta.

Remus wpatrywał się w ojca. Jego gniew zniknął, zastąpiony przez powódź wzruszających wspomnień. Cokolwiek się wydarzyło, cokolwiek miało być teraz ujawnione, tata miał rację: to, co zdarzyło się tamtej nocy, nie mogło zmienić wydarzeń następnych lat. Mimo to musiał raz na zawsze zrozumieć; tylko w ten sposób on i jego ojciec mogli pogodzić się z przeszłością.

- Zemsta za co? Tato, _proszę_.

Reynard zmierzył wzrokiem swoje jedyne dziecko.

- Czy pamiętasz, by cokolwiek do ciebie mówił?

Słowa wypowiedziane we śnie-wspomnieniu znów rozległy się w uszach Remusa.

- Nazwał cię tchórzem. - odpowiedział cichym głosem. - Powiedział, że całym życiem zapłacisz mu za życie.

Jego ojciec uśmiechnął się, ale był to niewesoły uśmiech, pełen goryczy i żalu.

- W pewnym sensie miał rację. To nie ja zacząłem to wszystko, Remusie. Szczerze mówiąc, on także nie. Obaj zostaliśmy po prostu wciągnięci w tę sytuację aż do momentu, w którym straciliśmy kontrolę nad naszym życiem; a potem on wciągnął w to także ciebie, Wiem, że podejmowałem złe decyzje, ale wtedy wydawały się dobre – nie mogłem przewidzieć, dokąd nas to zaprowadzi. Nawet gdy teraz o tym myślę, nie widzę zbyt wiele sensu.

- W takim razie opowiedz mi o tym. - Remus pochylił się i oparł rękę obok dłoni ojca na poręczy fotela. - Być może znajdziesz więcej sensu, jeśli o tym porozmawiamy.

- Nie wiem, od czego zacząć.

- Najlepiej od początku.

Reynard znów uśmiechnął się z goryczą, jednak tym razem zaprawioną smutkiem.

- Nie wiem już, gdzie jest początek; mój początek, jego początek... a on miał więcej niż jeden. To bardzo zagmatwana, długa historia.

- Tak się składa, że mam czas. Żadne obowiązki mnie nie wzywają. - Remus zdołał się uśmiechnąć.

Reynard westchnął i ostrożnie wyciągnął rękę; gdy Remus nie zaprotestował, sięgnął dalej i nieśmiało położył ją na dłoni syna.

- W porządku – spróbuję. Postaram się. Ale musisz przejść przez to ze mną. Jak mówiłem, ciężko znaleźć w tym wszystkim sens.

Remus skinął głową w milczeniu.

- Po prostu opowiedz mi. Pomóż mi uwierzyć, że to, co zrobiłeś, naprawdę było... _konieczne_.

Reynard przytaknął i ścisnął lekko dłoń, którą trzymał.

- Było. Naprawdę. Cóż... najlepiej chyba będzie od czegoś zacząć...


	4. Wyzwanie

TrustNo1PL: Dzięki! Myślę, że po tym rozdziale fik spodoba się jeszcze bardziej - teraz dopiero rozpoczyna się właściwa fabuła :)

**4. Wyzwanie**

**___Derbyshire, luty 1964._**

Ta sprawa z pewnością będzie wyzwaniem.

Reynard Lupin energicznie zacierał ręce i dmuchał na skostniałe palce, by odgonić zbliżający się chłód. Ciemność pogrążała w coraz większym mroku i cieniu ruiny opuszczonej farmy, która służyła jako baza wypadowa podczas łączonej akcji oddziału Aurorów z Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów i Sekcji Odławiania Wilkołaków podlegającej Departamentowi Regulacji i Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami.

Rey nie należał do żadnej z tych grup. Jego rolę w całym przedsięwzięciu można by chyba najlepiej określić jako _attaché_ – reprezentanta, wysłanego przez szefa Oddziału Eksterminacji i Kontroli Szkodników z Departamentu Regulacji i Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami. To była standardowa procedura, ponieważ zwierzchnik Reya nie lubił sam narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo, a wydział ktoś musiał reprezentować. Sekcja Odławiania Wilkołaków była dobrą drużyną, składającą się z silnych, szybkich łowców, posiadających refleks – i brutalność – konieczne, by schwytać dzikie bestie odporne na magię; intelekt był jednak wśród nich towarem deficytowym. I właśnie dlatego potrzebowali Reya.

Mężczyzna był dumny ze swojej sławy jednego z najlepszych ekspertów w dziedzinie łapania zarówno ludzi, jak i odsyłania do Ministerstwa magicznych bestii, szczególnie tych sprawiających kłopoty. Nie istniało wiele stworzeń, z którymi nie umiałby sobie poradzić: zaczynając od zwykłego usunięcia bogina, a na schwytaniu groźnego gryfa kończąc, w przypadku Reynarda Lupina można było liczyć na pozytywny wynik. Zaczął nawet – ku przerażeniu swojej żony i fascynacji małego synka – kolekcjonować niektóre z co ciekawszych gatunków; gromadził je w przybudówce obok ich – na szczęście odosobnionego – domku, i studiował ich zachowanie.

Do tej pory wiedział już na ich temat tyle, że nie wykluczał napisania książki – oczywiście jeśli znajdzie na to czas. A czas, być może, znajdzie prędzej, niż później; jego praca często była fascynująca, ale czasami zwykłe zlecenia – usuwanie boginów, odławianie Czerwonych Kapturków, łapanie chochlików – wręcz go nużyły. Coraz częściej marzył o czymś naprawdę interesującym.

Tak właśnie było tym razem. Prawdziwe wyzwanie.

Dzikie wilkołaki. Dwa.

Rey niezbyt często miał z nimi do czynienia; jego wielka niechęć do likantropów była tak powszechnie znana, że jego szef zazwyczaj bez rozgłosu przydzielał większość spraw związanych z wilkołakami innym podwładnym. Nie były to co prawda bardzo wymagające misje – ostatecznie główną pracę wykonywała Sekcja Odławiania Wilkołaków, więc Rey nie miał zbyt dużych oporów przed braniem w nich udziału. Ostatnio jednak nie zajmował się niczym innym, niż chwytanie druzgotków i przeganianie korniczaków – i czuł, że ma już tego dość; kiedy więc okazało się, że przygotowano dużą operację mającą na celu powstrzymanie dwójki dzikich bestii, których działania trafiały na pierwsze strony gazet, i że odpowiedzialnej za jej przebieg drużynie potrzebny jest doświadczony łowca, Rey natychmiast się zgłosił.

Jego szef nie był z tego zadowolony. Ares Rowen, naczelnik Oddziału Eksterminacji i Kontroli Szkodników, był przyjacielem jego ojca – surowego, zrzędliwego, starego drania, który swego czasu był tak skuteczny i cieszył się takim samym poważaniem, jak teraz jego syn. Ares wezwał Rey'a do swojego gabinetu, gdy tylko dowiedział się o jego zgłoszeniu się do misji i zasugerował mu, że – biorąc pod uwagę jego dawne przejścia z wilkołakami – nie jest to, być może, najlepszy pomysł.

- Nie myśl, że nie uważam cię za dość dobrego do tej roboty. - powiedział swoim zwykłym, szorstkim tonem, spoglądając na Rey'a znad szkieł okularów. - Wręcz przeciwnie – biorąc pod uwagę, że Stebbins jest na zwolnieniu z powodu ugryzienia przez langustnika, Lanark szuka w Szkocji tego zabłąkanego górskiego trolla, a River jest na urlopie, jesteś najbardziej doświadczonym łącznikiem, jakiego mogę wysłać... pomijając siebie, rzecz jasna.

Rey wyobraził sobie pulchnego, siwowłosego, krótkowzrocznego Aresa Rowena ścigającego po polach, bagnach czy lasach groźne wilkołaki i powstrzymał uśmiech, który mógłby zaszkodzić jego karierze. Ostatecznie za młodych lat jego szef był jednym z najlepszych łowców i Rey nie powinien z niego drwić nawet w myślach; być może pewnego dnia on też utknie za biurkiem z powodu urazu albo otyłości.

- Ale, Reynardzie, ty i wilkołaki... - Ares potrząsnął głową. - To chyba niezbyt rozsądny pomysł, biorąc pod uwagę to, co się wydarzyło między twoja siostrą i tym całym Argentem.

Rey z całej siły starał się opanować furię, jaka ogarnęła go na dźwięk tego imienia; odparł chłodnym tonem:

- Doceniam twoją troskę, Aresie, ale mam trzydzieści siedem lat i młodzieńcza porywczość już dawno wywietrzała mi z głowy. Poza tym jestem profesjonalistą; nie pozwoliłbym, żeby sprawy prywatne przeszkodziły mi w wypełnieniu służbowych zobowiązań. Dam sobie radę. Czy mogę dołączyć do grupy?

Ares westchnął ciężko.

- Rafe Lupin był jednym z moich najstarszych i najdroższych przyjaciół. - powiedział cicho. - Czułbym się jak zdrajca, gdybym nie miał na oku jego syna.

Reynard pokiwał głową.

- Wiem – i jestem ci za to wdzięczny. Ale nie potrzebuję opieki. Potrafię się o siebie zatroszczyć.

Ares przypatrywał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, a w końcu przekazał akta sprawy.

- Buxton w Derbyshire. - poinformował z wahaniem. - Te wilkołaki to Fenrir i Hel Greyback. Będziesz współpracował z Rudolfem Boltem z S.O.W i jednym z aurorów – Alastorem Moody'm.

Właśnie w taki sposób Rey znalazł się w mroku nocy w Derbyshire i czekał na raporty o miejscu pobytu dwójki likantropów, których potrzebował, by nawiązać kontakt z pozostałymi członkami drużyny i ułożyć plan działania. Był zdumiony, kiedy Alastor Moody pokazał mu dokument, który otrzymał od przełożonych – oficjalne zezwolenie dla biorących udział w akcji na użycie zaklęć niewybaczalnych w podczas polowania – i ewentualnego zabicia – poszukiwanych wilkołaków; z drugiej strony wybryki tej dwójki, ich tak zwane _rządy terroru_, zostały tak nagłośnione w _Proroku_, że trudno się było dziwić tak daleko posuniętym środkom ostrożności.

Bolt już dawno schował się we wnętrzu chaty, by coś zjeść i zapalić; szczerze mówiąc, właściwie i tak do niczego więcej się nie nadawał, chyba że powiedziało mu się, gdzie ma wycelować różdżkę. Moody jednak stał w cieniu kilka metrów dalej, po lewej stronie Rey'a; wpatrywał się w ciemne niebo i coraz pełniejszy księżyc z niechęcią na twarzy.

Rey znał Alastora od sześciu lat; w przeszłości kilkakrotnie pracowali razem podczas operacji wspólnie przeprowadzanych przez ich departamenty, takich jak obecna. Auror był od niego dwa lata starszy – posiwiały, poorany bliznami mężczyzna, który, podobnie jak Rey, miał opinię człowieka doprowadzającego sprawy do końca. Lupin cenił jego bezpośrednie podejście do pracy i nie zwracał uwagi na burkliwe usposobienie aurora.

- Nie sądziłem, że to ciebie tu przyślą, wiesz? - ciemne oczy Moody'ego wciąż wpatrywały się w księżyc, a on sam stał oparty o ścianę rozklekotanej stodoły. - Kiedy spytałem o ciebie Rowena jakiś rok temu, podczas akcji z tym zwariowanym dzikusem w Surrey, powiedział mi, że nie bierzesz spraw wilkołaków – ponoć z powodów prywatnych. - uśmiechnął się. - To była miła niespodzianka, kiedy się tu aportowałeś; spodziewałem się tego bezużytecznego pajaca, Stebbinsa.

Rey wzruszył ramionami; też zapatrzył się na gwiaździste niebo i królujący na nim, niemal okrągły księżyc.

- Nigdy mi nie powiedział, że o mnie pytałeś; o samej sprawie dowiedziałem się przez przypadek. Tak, mam osobiste powody, żeby nie lubić wilkołaków, ale nie pozwalam, by kolidowały z moją pracą.

- Miałeś z jakimś niemiłe spotkanie? - spytał Moody. Rey zacisnął zęby.

- Nie. Ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać.

Tym razem to auror wzruszył ramionami.

- I słusznie. Jak tam Diana i mały?

Lupin uśmiechnął się, nim zdążył się powstrzymać; na ten temat mógłby mówić godzinami.

- Już nie taki mały – za kilka tygodni będą jego czwarte urodziny. Planujemy zabrać go z Dianą na farmę dziadka Johna. Uwielbia to miejsce; zawsze ściga się z psami pasterskimi i wypytuje, gdzie są pufki.

Moody zachichotał.

- Mam wrażenie, jakbyś dopiero wczoraj chwalił się tym zawiniętym w różowy kocyk dzieciakiem w całym Ministerstwie. Daję słowo, że nigdy wcześniej ani później nie widziałem tak szerokiego uśmiechu – wyglądałeś, jakbyś przyczepił sobie kąciki ust do uszu.

Rey wybuchnął śmiechem.

- Dziwi cię to? Ponad dziesięć lat staraliśmy się o dziecko; próbowaliśmy wszystkiego. Już prawie straciliśmy nadzieję, kiedy pojawił się Remus. Jest naszym małym cudem.

Auror uśmiechnął się – wyglądał to dziwnie na jego pooranej bliznami twarzy.

- Ucieszyłem się wtedy z waszego szczęścia. I nadal się cieszę. Nie znam małżeństwa, które bardziej by na to zasługiwało. Ale muszę przyznać, że dziwi mnie trochę, że po tylu latach prób nie poddaliście się i nie zaadoptowaliście jakiegoś dziecka.

Umysł Rey'a zalała fala pełnych poczucia winy wspomnień, ale uparcie odepchnął je od siebie. Nie, nie będzie więcej myślał o tym chłopcu. Podjął decyzję i na tym sprawa się zakończyła.

- Braliśmy to pod uwagę. - przyznał cicho. - Właściwie omal nie adoptowaliśmy. Ale w końcu zmieniliśmy – a raczej zmieniłem – zdanie. To nie byłoby to samo. Teraz cieszę się, że poczekaliśmy. Remus to prawdziwy skarb.

Nagle Moody przeciągnął się i wyprostował.

- Robi się mroźnie. - zauważył. - Idę do środka coś przegryźć.

Zatrzymał się na chwilę, by klepnąć Lupina w ramię.

- Dobrze mieć cię w drużynie, Rey. Ale jeśli masz jakieś problemy z wilkołakami, musisz je teraz wyrzucić z głowy – nie mogą nam przeszkadzać w terenie. - z tymi słowami odszedł i zniknął w drzwiach kuchennych, z których światło rozlewało się na najbliższe zarośla. Rey podążył za nim wzrokiem, a następnie westchnął. _Problemy z wilkołakami. _Chociaż był czarodziejem czystej krwi, a jego ojciec znany był z niechęci do wszelkich mieszańców, Rey nie miał problemów z wilkołakami, dopóki nie poznał Lokiego Argenta.

Najgorsze było to, że naprawdę go polubił. Argent był cichym mężczyzną, czasem markotnym, a nawet posępnym, ale nie był – nie _wydawał się_ – złym człowiekiem i Rea go uwielbiała, co na pewno liczyło się na plus. Rea, jego starsza siostra; otwarta, żywiołowa idealistka. Z całej siły broniła kwestii i spraw, w które wierzyła – najczęściej takich, z którymi nie zgadzał się ich ojciec. Ona i Rafe byli do siebie jednocześnie bardzo podobni i skrajnie różni. Mieli takie same charaktery, ale ich stosunek do świata był zupełnie inny. Starcia między nimi często bywały spektakularne.

Rafe Lupin nie był ani okrutnym, ani złym człowiekiem – przez jakiś czas popierał Dumbledore'a w jego krucjacie przeciwko tyranii Grindelwalda – ale był typowym przedstawicielem starej arystokracji czystej krwi i miał ugruntowane, bardzo konserwatywne poglądy na wiele spraw. Rea tymczasem była dzikim dzieckiem, a jej największy bunt przypadł akurat na okres mugolskiej wojny z Niemcami oraz czarodziejskiej – z Grindelwaldem. Rey zawsze bardziej przypominał ich spokojną matkę; wszelkie kłótnie rodzinne przeczekiwał z opuszczona głową i nie wtrącał się w nie. Ale Reę kochał, kochał za jej walecznego ducha, i szanował jej poglądy.

Jej ostatnią misją była walka o prawa wilkołaków. Wiele się o tym mówiło w Ministerstwie podczas tworzenia Rejestru Wilkołaków Wielkiej Brytanii. Jego pomysł wyszedł od Newta Scamandra i mężczyzna rozpoczął nawet badania nad realnością jego wprowadzenia. Ojciec Rei okazał się gorliwym zwolennikiem tego projektu, ale ona sama była przerażona. Świeżo po ukończeniu Hogwartu, nakłaniana przez Rafe'a do podjęcia pracy w Ministerstwie i małżeństwa z kawalerem czystej krwi, odrzuciła plany i marzenia ojca, by zrealizować własne.

Owszem, zatrudniła się w Ministerstwie Magii – ale tylko po to, by uniezależnić się od pieniędzy ojca. Obiecała jednak Rey'owi i Rolfowi, ich młodszemu bratu, że ich nie opuści. Każdy wolny moment poświęcała swojej kampanii, a bracia pomagali jej za każdym razem, gdy wracali do domu z Hogwartu. I wtedy Rea poznała Argenta.

Rey nie wiedział wtedy jeszcze, że Loki był wilkołakiem. Dopiero później dowiedział się, dlaczego jego ojciec tak nie znosił tego, wydawałoby się, nieszkodliwego człowieka. Spotkali się tylko dwa razy i to w sekrecie – najpierw w wakacje, a potem w święta Bożego Narodzenia, gdy Rey był na piątym roku. Widział, że siostra jest szczęśliwa, gdy tak stała i trzymała Lokiego – _Argenta_ – za rękę, i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. W styczniu jak zwykle wrócił do szkoły i czekał na jej długie, dowcipne listy, które tak lubił.

Ale żaden nie przyszedł.

Dopiero, gdy wrócił latem do domu, dowiedział się, że Rea odeszła.

Uciekła. Uciekła z Argentem tuż po tym, jak wrócił do Hogwartu.

Rolfe nigdy nie otrząsnął się po tak jawnej zdradzie siostry, którą uwielbiał. Znalazł oparcie w ojcu i stał się idealnym synem, którym Rey nigdy nie potrafił być. To on zawarł korzystne małżeństwo z czarownicą czystej krwi i zrobił karierę, otoczony powszechnym szacunkiem. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy ojciec zmarł siedem lat temu, niemal cały majątek i nieruchomości dostały się w spadku perfekcyjnej rodzinie jego brata. Jedyna rebelia w życiu Rey'a – upór, by ożenić się z mugolaczką Dianą Griffith, córką zwykłego walijskiego farmera – nigdy nie została mu tak naprawdę wybaczona. Przez wiele lat starał się odzyskać względy ojca, tak bardzo, że... Nie, nie chciał o tym myśleć. I chociaż rozłam zmniejszył się z czasem, nigdy mu się to do końca nie udało.

A Rea zniknęła. Skończyła się kampania, nie było więcej listów do braci, nie było niczego – aż do dnia, w którym pojawiła się w Świętym Mungu dwa miesiące później.

Na Merlina, wciąż jeszcze śniły mu się koszmary związane z tym straszliwym dniem! Był wdzięczny, że jego ojciec przynajmniej Rolfe'a i matkę utrzymał od tego z daleka. Rey też zresztą uniknąłby spotkania z siostrą, gdyby nie odmówił udziału w corocznej zakupowej wyprawie na Pokątną i nie został w domu.

Sowa przyniosła wiadomość rano; Rey widział, jak twarz Rafe'a robi się trupioblada, jak mężczyzna wybiega z pokoju i chwilę później znika z trzaskiem aportacji bez jednego spojrzenia, bez słowa wyjaśnienia. Rey pozostał w domu, zdumiony, rozdarty między chęcią odnalezienia matki i potrzebą czekania na powrót ojca. W końcu, gdy stał już przed kominkiem z proszkiem Fiuu w dłoni i nazwą Dziurawego Kotła na ustach, przez okno wleciała kolejna sowa i rzuciła list na jego wyciągnięte ręce list.

Lakoniczna wiadomość została napisana przez jego ojca. Donosił, że Rea jest w szpitalu, a on, Rolfe i matka mają czekać w domu, aż wróci.

W pierwszej chwili Rey chciał go posłuchać; potem zostawił notatkę w widocznym miejscu na stoliku w holu, znów chwycił garść proszku Fiuu i rzucił go w płomienie.

Nie musiał pytać o Reę w recepcji; nawet stąd było słychać jej krzyki.

Rey ruszył przed siebie; w pewnym momencie zastanowił się, czy nie zabłądził, ale odgłosy cierpień jego siostry prowadziły prosto na oddział położniczy. Zerknął przez szybę i wszystko zrozumiał.

Rea rodziła... i coś szło nie tak.

Krzyczała, ale nie tylko z powodu bólów porodowych. Raz po raz wyznawała, że to on nakłonił ją do ucieczki. Że przetrzymywał ją wbrew jej woli. Że zmuszał ją, by z nim była. Że nie chce jego dziecka. Że chce wrócić do domu. Że go nienawidzi.

Nienawidzi Lokiego Argenta.

Wciąż, w kółko te same słowa.

I wtedy ich ojciec, niespokojny i wynędzniały, stojący pod jedną ze ścian, spojrzał na drzwi i dostrzegł go.

Rey został niemal wyrzucony z oddziału; portiera zmuszono, by odeskortował go do kominka i upewnił się, że chłopak faktycznie wrócił do domu.

Tak więc Rey znów czekał.

Jego matka wróciła niewiele później. Była sama – na szczęście Rolfe spotkał na Pokątnej przyjaciela, który zaprosił go do siebie na noc. Rey niechętnie powiedział jej, co się stało, i pożałował tego, jak tylko zaczęła szlochać. Syn próbował ją pocieszyć, ale nie uspokoiła się aż do późnego wieczora.

Płomień w kominku zabłysnął szmaragdową barwą i do kuchni wszedł Rafe. Jego oczy były kompletnie puste.

W tym momencie Rey zrozumiał, że jego siostra nie żyje.

Poród był trudny. Stres był zbyt wielki. Ani matka, ani dziecko nie przeżyli, mówił jego ojciec. A Argent uciekł.

Rea umarła. Jego impulsywną, pełną wigoru siostrę pozbawiono pasji, godności, a w końcu życia. Ten _wilkołak_ ją omamił, oszukał, zabił jej wolę walki i wykorzystał do własnych celów. A teraz była martwa.

To wszystko była _jego_ wina. Jego. _Argenta._

Gdyby Loki Argent sam się nie zabił, zanim Rey go odnalazł, Lupin z wielką przyjemnością zrobiłby to, by pomścić swoją siostrę.

Problemy z wilkołakami, doprawdy.

- Panie Lupin! _Panie Lupin!_

Rey drgnął, zaskoczony. Zagłębiony we wspomnieniach z przeszłości, nie zauważył miotły jednego ze zwiadowców z korpusu aurorów, która wylądowała na podwórku tuż przed nim.

- Znaleźliśmy ich, proszę pana! Te wilkołaki znajdują się mniej niż milę stąd!

Umysł Rey'a skupił się na zadaniu.

- Wyślij wiadomość pozostałym zwiadowcom; powiedz im, żeby mieli te wilkołaki na oku, ale nich nie pozwolą, żeby ich widziały, jeśli to możliwe, i niech się do nich nie zbliżają. Potem dołącz do mnie i pana Moody'ego w tej chacie – będziemy chcieli znać każdą najmniejszą informację na temat miejsca pobytu naszych obiektów. Rozumiesz?

Mężczyzna przytaknął ochoczo, ale Rey już nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Jego profesjonalizm zagłuszył uczucia. Mężczyzna odwrócił się i ruszył biegiem w stronę chaty. Wyzwanie zbliżało się do finału i tym razem nie będzie żadnych pomyłek.

Złapią te dzikie bestie.

Już czas.


	5. Pościg

Czołem! Tym razem dość długi i naładowany akcją rozdział, moi mili :)

TrustNo1PL: Dziękuję ponownie :) Ta rozpiętość i szczegółowość opisów realiów, w których toczy się akcja, ujęła mnie w pierwszej kolejności, kiedy po raz pierwszy czytałam to opowiadanie; cieszę się, że podoba nam się to samo!

A nieco odbiegając od tematu - czy ci, którzy zapoznali się już z biografią Remusa na Pottermore, tak jak ja dostrzegają dość spore podobieństwo między kanonem pani Rowling i autorki tego opowiadania? ;)

Miłej lektury!

**5. Pościg**

- Na kły Cerbera! - cichy okrzyk Moody'ego na tle rytmicznych uderzeń gałęzi jeżyn o skórę sprawił, że Rey uśmiechnął się wbrew sobie. - Czy one nie mogły się zaszyć w jakimś milszym sąsiedztwie?

- Powinniśmy się chyba cieszyć, że tego nie zrobiły - niski głos, który rozległ się z drugiej strony Alastora, należał do Orestesa Bevana, wysokiego, irytująco przystojnego aurora przed trzydziestką, z którym Rey miał już okazję współpracować. Obaj byli ojcami i zanim wyruszyli w teren tego wieczora, spędzili w chacie na farmie kilka miłych godzin wymieniając między sobą mrożące krew w żyłach historie o niemowlętach. Teraz zadziwiająco jasne włosy Bevana były potargane, a spore rozcięcie na jego policzku wskazywało, że otoczenie nie podoba mu się ani trochę bardziej, niż jego starszemu koledze.

- Mogłeś zabrać ze sobą miotłę - zauważył niepewnie Rey ostrożnie odsuwając kłujące gałęzie swoją – na szczęście ukrytą w rękawiczce – ręką. - Greenwood proponował...

- Miotłę! - parsknął Moody z pogardą. - Myślisz, że tym bestiom nagle wyrosną skrzydła? Wątpię! Nie zamierzam uciekać na jakimś latającym patyku; zostaję tam, gdzie wszystko będzie się działo!

Bevan uśmiechnął się.

- W takim razie obawiam się, że musisz zrezygnować z narzekań, Alastorze.

Moody żachnął się.

- Nonsens! - stwierdził z uczuciem. - Świat już dawno zszedłby na psy, gdyby tacy ludzie jak ja nie mogli wyrażać własnego zdania!

- A ja _nadal_ nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie mogliśmy się po prostu aportować - nieco nadąsany baryton należał do Rudolfa Bolta, którego niezgrabna postać podążała kilka kroków za towarzyszami; mężczyzna w niemal zaborczy sposób trzymał swoją broń – mugolski pistolet i dziwnie wyglądający łuk. Moody zatrzymał się i ze znużeniem przewrócił oczami.

- Powtarzam ci to po raz piętnasty, Bolt – aportacja jest hałaśliwa i dezorientująca, a wilkołaki mogą wykorzystać każdy nasz błąd; to my mamy je zaskoczyć, nie na odwrót. Mówili mi, że jesteś ekspertem - spojrzał na pistolet. - I nie używaj tego diabelstwa w pobliżu moich ludzi! Nie sądzę, byś trafił nawet w Norweskiego Kolczastego.

Bolt domyślił się chyba, że właśnie został obrażony, bo przygarbił się i spojrzał wilkiem na Moody'ego; mężczyzna westchnął znacząco i na nowo podjął walkę z leśną florą.

- À propos hałasu... - Rey zniżył głos do szeptu. - Musimy uważać i zachowywać się jak najciszej. Wilkołaki mają niesamowicie czuły słuch, a jesteśmy już zapewne niedaleko tej ruiny Greenwooda.

Moody przytaknął krótko i zerknął na Bevana; młodszy mężczyzna skinął głową i uniósłszy dłoń wykonał nią kilka gwałtownych gestów. W pobliskich zaroślach natychmiast pojawiły się ręce, które zaczęły przekazywać wiadomość pozostałym drużynom.

- A co z _moimi_ ludźmi? - syknął Bolt z rozdrażnieniem bawiąc się spustem swojego pistoletu. Moody wyglądał tak, jakby miał ochotę go zamordować, a mina Bevana wskazywała, że w tym wypadku chętnie zapewniłby alibi swojemu starszemu koledze.

- Moja drużyna przekaże dalej nakaz zachowania ciszy - mruknął ostro i niemal bezgłośnie, ale z zadziwiającym opanowaniem. - Właśnie po to utworzyliśmy mieszane składy. A teraz zamknij swoją cholerną gębę i skończ zabawę tym mugolskim kawałkiem hipogryfiego łajna, albo nasze bestie zapamiętają cię jako wielką, śmierdzącą plamę na trawie. Jasne?

Rey musiał przygryźć wargi, by nie wybuchnąć wielce niestosownym chichotem na widok miny Bolta; Sekcja Odławiania Wilkołaków, do której trafiali głównie niedoszli (z powodu ocen albo niskiego ilorazu inteligencji) aurorzy, po raz kolejny potwierdziła, że zasługuje na taką a nie inną reputację. Gdyby nie fakt, że ta sprawa podpadała bezpośrednio pod ich jurysdykcję, Rey byłby szczęśliwy nie musząc w ogóle z nimi teraz współpracować. Nic dziwnego, że typom pokroju Argenta nawet morderstwa uchodziły na sucho, skoro za przeciwników mieli takiego formatu idiotów; a Bolt był jeszcze ponoć jednym z _lepszych_ w swoim fachu...

Drużyna poruszała się w ciszy, ostrożnie przedzierając się przez kłujące krzaki i gęste leśne poszycie, unikając trzaskających pod stopami gałęzi i rzucając pod nosem zaklęcia uciszające na rozpościerające się przed nimi dywany uschniętych liści. Wiatr podrzucał w górę jesiennie kolorowe runo, sztywne od wieczornego chłodu, a zimne powietrze wywoływało dreszcze na mokrych od potu plecach czarodziejów i zamieniało ich oddechy w obłoki pary. Nad ich głowami, wśród koron drzew, rozległ się niemile brzmiący krzyk brunatnej sowy.

Przed nimi, nieco wyżej, gąszcz drzew i zarośli zaczął się przerzedzać – wąski wąwóz ciągnący się wzdłuż zbocza, którym szli, przeszedł w skalistą gardziel; na jej dnie płynął strumień oświetlony teraz blaskiem księżyca. Przy ciasnym wylocie wąwozu z pogrążonej w cieniu półki skalnej spływał niewielki wodospad tworzący kotłujące się jeziorko; na jego brzegu stała zniszczona, pozbawiona dachu, stara, kamienna chata, nieruchoma i pogrążona w ciemności. Gdyby nie trudny dostęp i zagrożenie, jakie czyhało wewnątrz, można by ją uznać za uroczą. Wokół – jeśli nie liczyć pohukiwań sowy i szumu wiatru – panowała niczym nie zmącona cisza.

Jeśli wilkołaki faktycznie ukryły się w tych ruinach tak, jak powiedział Greenwood, drużynom łowieckim rozstawionym wokół wąwozu udało się je otoczyć.

Rey spojrzał na Moody'ego; starszy mężczyzna przeczesywał wzrokiem rozciągający się przed nimi widok ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Nie podoba mi się to - słowa aurora były niemal niedosłyszalne, ale szczere. - Coś jest _nie tak_.

Lupin musiał się z nim zgodzić. Jego intuicja podpowiadała mu – głośnym wrzaskiem – że coś tu bardzo nie gra.

Brunatna sowa znów się odezwała. Wiatr zadął w jego plecy; mężczyzna ścisnął w dłoni różdżkę.

Jego plecy... Wiatr zadął mu _w plecy_.

Szli pod górę _z wiatrem_. A wilkołaki mają wilczo czuły węch.

Hukanie sowy odbiło się echem wśród pobliskich drzew – ptak bał się czegoś; Rey w jednej chwili uświadomił sobie swój błąd. Spojrzał w górę i zauważył cień dokładnie w momencie, w którym się na nich rzucił.

_- Uważajcie!_

Jego ostrzeżenie ocaliło Moody'emu życie; auror instynktownie uskoczył w bok i dziki cios zakończonej raczej pazurami niż paznokciami łapy ominął jego gardło, lądując na delikatnej skórze ucha. Mężczyzna zawył z bólu zataczając się do tyłu, ale sam fakt, że miał dość siły, by to zrobić, świadczył o tym, że atak nie wyrządził mu permanentnej krzywdy. Bolt rzucił się do walki z wojennym okrzykiem i odruchowo nacisnął spust swojej broni – Bevan, który właśnie obierał cel różdżką, musiał paść na ziemię, by uniknąć trafienia kulą, i wydał okrzyk frustracji. Reyowi, odepchniętemu na bok przez umykającego przed atakiem Moody'ego, mignął jedynie przed oczami zarys smukłej figury, burzy blond włosów i żółtych ślepi, zanim posatać z piskiem rzuciła się na Bolta. Zawodowy łowca wilkołaków cofnął się, upuścił swoją broń i z krzykiem zakrył rękoma twarz, gdy rozorały ją ostre pazury. Bevan już wstawał na nogi z klątwą na ustach, ale bestia wyczuła niebezpieczeństwo i z zimnym śmiechem znów zniknęła w otaczającej ciemności.

Czterej mężczyźni znieruchomieli w najwyższym zdumieniu i starali się otrząsnąć; Bolt wciąż leżał na ziemi posapując z bólu, a Moody trzymał się za ucho z furią wypisaną na twarzy – te dzikusy _dosłownie_ się na nich rzuciły. Nagle zarośla po ich prawej rozsunęły się i najbliższe drużyny przybiegły, by im pomóc. Po lewej stronie rozległy się wrzaski i okrzyki zaklęć – wyglądało na to, że tym razem wilkołaki zaatakowały wspólnie.

Ignorując krew, która płynęła strumieniem po jego policzku, Moody powrócił do akcji.

- Bevan! - rozkazał ostro. - Weź drużynę numer dwa i ruszajcie za tą bestią! Drużyna numer trzy idzie ze mną – pomożemy pozostałym. Lupin - auror uniósł dłoń, by powstrzymać Reya, który chciał ruszyć razem z nimi. - Ty zostajesz z Boltem. Bez dyskusji - jego surowe spojrzenie zatrzymało protest młodszego mężczyzny, zanim opuścił jego usta. - Jesteś dobrym tępicielem szkodników, ale to wykracza poza twoje kompetencje; ani Diana ani twój chłopaczek nie wybaczyliby mi, gdybym pozwolił ci dzisiaj zginąć. Nie wychylaj się i miej oczy dookoła głowy. Reszta – _ruszać się!_

Mężczyźni zniknęli wśród tupotu stóp i szelestu odsuwanych gałęzi; Rey i wciąż wijący się z bólu Bolt zostali sami.

Najgorsze było to, że Lupin słyszał odgłosy walki – szelest deptanego runa, przekleństwa, wykrzykiwane zaklęcia i przyprawiające o dreszcze okrzyki bólu; słyszał też odbijający się echem śmiech i straszliwe wycie dwójki wilkołaków kiedy atakowały, najpierw po lewej, później po prawej, z przodu, z tyłu, wszędzie dookoła niego. Widział migające między drzewami sylwetki aurorów i łowców, którzy raz po raz biegiem przecinali polanę, na której znajdowali się on i Bolt, poświęcając im co najwyżej przelotne spojrzenie. Rey nigdy nie czuł się bardziej bezsilny; gdyby nie surowy nakaz Moody'ego i myśl o opuszczonych Dianie i Remusie, bez wahania ruszyłby im na pomoc.

Zamiast tego odwrócił się do Rudolfa Bolta. Wyglądało na to, że jego żałosne jęki są usprawiedliwione: twarz i pierś mężczyzny były jedną, wielką, krwawiąca raną; Rey nie przypuszczał, by lewe oko Bolta kiedyś mu się jeszcze przydało. Oczyścił jego obrażenia na tyle, na ile mógł i rzucił na nie kilka podstawowych zaklęć uzdrawiających, których znajomość była niezbędna w ich pracy, ale jęki mężczyzny zaczynały działać mu na nerwy; poczuł pełną wstydu ulgę, kiedy dowódca SOW w końcu stracił przytomność.

Nagle odgłosy walki jakby zmieniły natężenie; Rey zamarł – czyżby zbliżały się jakieś kroki?

Powietrze przeszył krzyk – krzyk, który rozległ się tuż obok. Lupin poderwał się z ziemi z różdżką w mocno zaciśniętej ręce, gdy bezwładne ciało Artona, jednego z ludzi Bolta, wyleciało tyłem z ciemności raptem kilka kroków od Reya, z koszmarną siłą odbiło się od pnia jednego z drzew i, całe zakrwawione, upadło na ziemię.

W mroku błysnęła para złotych, płonących niczym ogień ślepi; wpatrywały się prosto w Lupina.

Słodki Merlinie... miał kłopoty.

- Dręt...

Był zbyt powolny; ciemny kształt rzucił się na niego z siłą, która wytrąciła mu różdżkę z ręki i posłała fale bólu wzdłuż żeber. Jego pięty zahaczyły o leżącą figurę Bolta i Rey przewrócił się do tyłu lądując w kupie uschniętych liści. Pęd wilkołaka sprawił, że bestia przetoczyła się nad nim. Lupin zdołał wymierzyć jednego, celnego kopniaka w jego pierś, zanim ciężar likantropa znów przygwoździł go do ziemi, a on sam usiadł na nim okrakiem i uniósł nad jego twarzą uzbrojoną w ostre pazury łapę, by wydrapać mu oczy.

I wtedy bestia zamarła.

To mężczyzna, Fenrir Greyback, rzucił się na niego; jego włosy były rozczochrane, policzki podrapane i zakrwawione, a jego zniszczona, masywna twarz wyglądała na dużo starszą, niż była w rzeczywistości. Złociste oczy bestii wydawały się przygważdżać Reya do ziemi; zwęziły się, gdy wilkołak przyjrzał się dokładniej Lupinowi, a następnie rozszerzyły w nagłym zdumieniu.

_- Ty!_ - wysyczał.

Rey nie miał czasu, by zastanowić się nad tym pełnym nienawiści okrzykiem nieznajomego. Zebrał wszystkie siły, jakie mu pozostały, i uniósł kolano.

Wystarczył mu moment zaskoczenia i bólu na twarzy likantropa; jego dłoń zacisnęła się na leżącym obok łuku Bolta. Nawet nie starał się celować – po prostu z całej siły zamachnął się ciężką bronią i uderzył Greybacka w skroń; wilkołak upadł na ziemię ze zduszonym jękiem, a Rey wysunął się z jego uścisku i, osłaniając się łukiem niby tarczą, rzucił się po swoją różdżkę.

Oczy Greybacka zapłonęły czystą furią; błyskawicznie stanął na nogi. Krew płynąca z jego skroni zalewała niemal całą jego twarz.

- Będą szukać twoich resztek w _Tybecie_, Lupin! - warknął z wściekłością.

Rey nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i pełne nieukrywanego przerażenia, kiedy bestia obnażyła kły i rzuciła się w jego stronę. Na Merlina, co będzie z Dianą i Remusem? Różdżka, _różdżka_, gdzie, do cholery, była jego _różdżka_...?

_- Impedimento!_

Greyback został z koszmarną siłą przygwożdżony do ziemi. Rzucał się i warczał próbując zrzucić z siebie niewidoczne więzy, którymi go skrępowano. Potargana czupryna Orestesa Bevana wyłoniła się z zarośli.

- Jasny szlag! - krzyknął auror oddychając ciężko. - Było blisko...

Nieopodal, wśród drzew, coś się zakotłowało; mężczyzna zamilkł w pół słowa.

- Bevan! - głos należał do Moody'ego. - _Za tobą!_

Za późno. Zanim młody auror zdążył się odwrócić, wrzeszcząca, parskająca blond furia wyskoczyła z ciemności i rzuciła się na niego, wbijając pazury w ramię mężczyzny. Z zadziwiającym opanowaniem jak na kogoś, na kogo piersi właśnie uwiesiła się szarpiąca, rozjuszona dzikuska, Bevan cofnął się kilka kroków od impetu napastniczki, złapał ją i przerzucił przez ramię na ziemię; dziewczyna upadła na runo leśne z pełnym wściekłości wrzaskiem. Rey usunął się jej z drogi i robiąc to, nadepnął swoją zaginioną różdżkę, ale zanim mógł jej użyć, Hel Greyback znów była na nogach i szykowała się do kolejnego ataku na osłabionego Bevana.

Lupin nie zastanawiał się; po prostu działał.

Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na kostce dziewczyny i pociągnęła z całej siły.

- Avada Kedavra!

Rozkojarzona i pozbawiona równowagi, Hel nie zdążyła uskoczyć; zielony promień zaklęcia Bevana trafił ją prosto w pierś i rzucił jej martwe ciało na ziemię.

_- Hel!_

Rozpacz dodała Fenrirowi Greybackowi sił i jednym, potężnym szarpnięciem uwolnił się spod działania słabnącego już zaklęcia unieruchamiającego. Przez moment jego płonące oczy omiatały niewielką polanę – martwe ciało jego towarzyszki, nieruchome postacie Bolta i Artona, Orestesa Bevana na wpół leżącego wśród liści z różdżką wciąż wyciągniętą po rzuceniu zaklęcia, które zabiło Hel – i Reynarda Lupina, kucającego z różdżką trzymaną luźno w jednej ręce, podczas gdy druga spoczywała obok ciała kobiety, na którą swoim działaniem sprowadził śmierć.

Wilkołak zawarczał wściekle po raz ostatni i zniknął.

Rey spojrzał w oczy Bevanowi; obaj z trudem oddychali.

Nagle z ogłuszającym hałasem na polanie pojawił się Moody w zakrwawionymi resztkami czterech swoich drużyn.

- Którędy? - ryknął auror. - _Gdzie?_

- Tam! - Bevan wskazał różdżką właściwy kierunek i zacisnął zęby czując ból uszkodzonego, zakrwawionego ramienia, gdy spróbował wstać. Moody skinął krótko głową i gestem nakazał tym łowcom, którzy byli jeszcze w stanie, aby biegli za Greybackiem.

- Bevan, Lupin, wam już na dzisiaj wystarczy. Wyślijcie sygnał do Greenwooda, żeby zajął się tym całym bałaganem, a sami wracajcie do Kwatery Głównej. Cała reszta – za mną! - jego wzrok zatrzymał się na chwilę na martwym ciele Hel. - Dorwaliśmy przynajmniej jednego z tych drani.

Z tymi słowami Moody, utykając ciężko i z wciąż krwawiącym uchem, podążył za swoimi ludźmi.

Na polanie zapadła cisza. Odgłosy pościgu oddalały się w stronę wąwozu, a następnie zupełnie zniknęły w otaczającej ciemności nocy.

W końcu Rey, potłuczony i obolały, dźwignął się na nogi i podszedł do Bevana kucającego nieopodal. Mężczyzna krzywił się ściskając swoje zranione ramię, ale gdy zauważył nad sobą łowcę, uśmiechnął się.

- Dobra robota, Lupin - powiedział i chwycił mocno różdżkę, kiedy Rey pomagał mu wstać. - Szybko myślisz. Dziękuję.

Rey uśmiechnął się niepewnie i oparł o siebie osłabione ciało aurora.

- Ocaliłeś mi życie. Po prostu spłaciłem dług.

Bevan uśmiechnął się słysząc to. Marszcząc się lekko przełożył różdżkę do sprawnej ręki i uniósł ją do góry wysyłając w powietrze czerwone iskry.

- No - powiedział cicho. - To powinno zwrócić uwagę naszego oddziału latającego.

Rey obserwował iskry, które rozbiegły się po niebie, a następnie zniknęły na tle czerni. Całe jego ciało zaczynało odczuwać efekty walki z Greybackiem. Czekał na pomoc wciąż podpierając rannego towarzysza. Nagle przyszła mu do głowy pewna myśl.

- Bevan.

- Tak, Lupin?

- Zrobisz coś dla mnie?

- Oczywiście. Czego sobie życzysz?

- Jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze będę chciał zająć się z tobą jakąś sprawą tylko dlatego, że znudzi mnie łapanie druzgotków, strzel mnie przez łeb i powiedz, żebym nie był idiotą, dobrze?

Uśmiech aurora rozszerzył się mimo odczuwanego bólu.

- Tak zrobię, Lupin. Tak zrobię.

* * *

Nadszedł świt i blady błysk wschodzącego słońca oświetlił horyzont, zanim Moody i jego wykończeni ludzie powrócili do opuszczonej chaty na farmie. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na ich ponure twarze, by Rey zrozumiał, że nie złapali drugiego wilkołaka.

- Sprytna bestia z tego Greybacka - warknął Moody siadając niechętnie obok ministerialnej uzdrowicielki, by zajęła się jego uchem, choć widać było, że zostało nieodwracalnie uszkodzone. - Młodemu Dawlishowi spuścił niezły łomot; wiedziałem, że nie powinienem brać na tę misję dzieciaka prosto po treningu, ale bardzo chciał z nami iść - westchnął. - Umknął nam w lesie jakąś godzinę temu. Wysłałem Greenwooda z patrolem; może uda im się wpaść na jakiś jego ślad, ale szczerze mówiąc wątpię w to – ten drań na pewno jest już daleko stąd. Był wściekły – za każdym razem, kiedy się do niego zbliżyliśmy, wrzeszczał, że zabiliśmy jego towarzyszkę, i odgrażał się, że się zemści.

Rey usiadł obok niego i skrzywił się czując ból w żebrach. Bevan, którego uszkodzone ramię wsadzono w temblak, oparł zdrową rękę na oparciu swojego fotela i pochylił się do przodu.

- Więc co teraz? - zadał pytanie, które krążyło w powietrzu między nimi. - Straciliśmy Artona i Burley'a. Bolt do niczego się nie nadaje. Oprócz dwóch wyjątków wszyscy członkowie drużyn naziemnych są w ten lub inny sposób poważnie ranni. Załatwiliśmy Hel, ale nigdzie nie ma ani śladu Greybacka. Będziemy szukać go dalej, czy...

- Nie - przerwał mu Moody. - Nie mamy na to dość sił. Musimy się przegrupować.

- Zgadzam się - Bevan od razu pokiwał głową. - Nowy wywiad, nowy plan; tym razem ruszymy do akcji lepiej przygotowani.

- I nie z wiatrem - mruknął Rey przypominając sobie swój własny błąd. Kiedy dwaj aurorzy spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem, wyjaśnił. - Wiatr wiał w górę wąwozu. Musieli poczuć nasz zapach. Powinienem był wcześniej zdać sobie z tego sprawę – przepraszam.

Moody machnął lekceważąco ręką.

- I tak nie mogliśmy ich podejść z jakiejkolwiek innej strony. To nie twoja wina, Rey, ale następnym razem weźmiemy to pod uwagę. Zresztą to ty i Bevan dorwaliście jednego w tych wilkołaków; dostaniecie pewnie za to pochwałę od Ministerstwa.

Rey i Bevan wymienili przerażone spojrzenia.

- Musimy? - spytał Lupin. Moody roześmiał się w głos, a uzdrowicielka natychmiast zganiła go za ruszanie się. Auror zrobił do niej minę niczym niegrzeczne dziecko, po czym znów odwrócił się do przyjaciół.

- Nie uśmiecha wam się dostać całusa od żony ministra, co?

- To przez te kurzajki - przyznał Bevan wzdrygając się. - Chociaż ten cuchnący oddech też nie zachęca...

- Taka jest cena sukcesu - Moody wyszczerzył zęby. - Należy wam się za sumienne wykonywanie obowiązków.

Mężczyźni wymienili między sobą krzywe uśmiechy.

- No cóż, jeśli to wszystko, to ja będę już leciał - Rey wstał z pewnym trudem. - Dziś Diana jak co roku zabiera Remusa do Hogwartu, żeby odebrał od jej byłych uczniów swoją porcję rozpieszczania. Obiecałem, że dam jej znać czy żyję, czy zginąłem, zanim wyruszy w drogę; nie wiem dlaczego, ale lubi to wiedzieć.

Bevan skinął głową.

- Myślę, że moja Eliza też chętnie by się dowiedziała, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku, zwłaszcza, że stąd mam tylko kilka kilometrów spaceru do domu. Nie lubię jej martwić – kanapa w naszym salonie jest diabelnie niewygodna.

Moody znów się roześmiał.

- I właśnie dlatego ja wciąż jestem kawalerem. Wracajcie do domów, panowie, i odpocznijcie. Za dwa dni spotkamy się w Ministerstwie – mam nadzieję, że do tego czasu trafimy na jakiś ślad Greybacka.

Rey skinął głową obu aurorom, odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę drzwi.

- Hej, Lupin!

To Bevan go zawołał; Rey zerknął przez ramię na blondwłosego mężczyznę, który przyglądał mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

- Tak?

- Chciałem zapytać – skąd Greyback znał twoje nazwisko?

Rey zamrugał.

- Słucham?

- Na polanie - wyjaśnił Bevan. - Kiedy przybiegłem, żeby ci pomóc; Greyback nazwał cię Lupinem – skąd wiedział, że masz tak na nazwisko?

Rey patrzył na niego w zdumieniu; jego usta otworzyły się parokrotnie próbując wyrazić rozproszone, zmęczone myśli krążące w jego głowie. Dziwne zawahanie i rozpoznanie przez Fenrira Greybacka nie umknęły jego uwadze, ale to, co wydarzyło się później, tymczasowo wyrzuciło z jego pamięci to tajemnicze wydarzenie.

- Ja... - wymamrotał patrząc na obu aurorów z konsternacją na twarzy. - _Nie wiem._

Bevan i Moody wymienili niepewne spojrzenia.

- Spotkałeś go już wcześniej? - zapytał Alastor ostro.

Rey starał się pobudzić swój mózg do działania, ale po długiej nocy spędzonej w lasach jego próby spełzły na niczym.

- Nie wydaje mi się - przyznał w końcu. - O ile wiem, nigdy wcześniej nie miałem do czynienia z Fenrirem Greybackiem; nie mam pojęcia, skąd mógłby mnie znać.

- Może zetknąłeś się z nim w trakcie swojej pracy? - Bevan zmarszczył brwi. Lupin wymienił spojrzenia z Moody'm.

- Rzadko stykam się z wilkołakami; o ile nie stało się to zanim został ugryziony, nie wydaje mi się, bym miał okazję.

Alastor zmierzył go poważnym wzrokiem.

- A te problemy z wilkołakami, o których wspominałeś? Może to się jakoś łączy?

Rey skrzywił się.

- Wilkołak, z którym miałem problemy, od dawna nie żyje. Ta sprawa nie ma nic wspólnego z tym, że zabił moją siostrę.

Obaj aurorzy drgnęli zaskoczeni; Moody przełknął ciężko słysząc to niespodziewane wyznanie.

- Masz - powiedział nagle wyciągając przed siebie okrągły, niebieski krążek, który Rey przyjął ze zdziwieniem. - To podręczne urządzenie alarmowe; jeśli będziesz miał kłopoty po prostu naciśnij go na środku z obu stron – wtedy ten, który noszę przy sobie, da mi znać, że coś jest nie tak.

Rey poczuł na plecach zimny dreszcz, kiedy chował krążek do wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej szaty.

- Myślisz, że będzie mi potrzebny?

Mina Moody'ego była ponura.

- W tym wypadku musimy być wyjątkowo czujni. Nie zamierzam ryzykować – jeśli Greyback z takiego czy innego powodu uwziął się na ciebie, nie chcę, żeby pewnego dnia wezwano mnie do twojego domu po to, by zidentyfikować twoje zwłoki. Wyślij chłopaczka i Dianę do jej rodziców na jakiś czas; daleko stąd powinni być bezpieczni, a nie ma sensu ryzykować życiem niewinnych.

Serce Reya ścisnęła lodowata łapa strachu na myśl o krzywdzie ukochanej żony i syna.

- Porozmawiam z nią dzisiaj, kiedy wróci do domu, a jutro będą już spakowani. Remus lubi farmę dziadka, a Diana na pewno to zrozumie.

Moody przytaknął.

- Dzielny z ciebie facet, Rey. Nie zamartwiaj się, być może to fałszywy alarm... ale przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony, nie?

Lupin kiwnął głową i spróbował opanować obezwładniający strach.

- Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony.

Nie powiedział, co tak naprawdę myśli, i nie przyznał się do strachu, który przeszywał jego serce na myśl o sytuacji, w jakiej się znalazł. Nie przyznał, że wciąż ma przed oczami twarz Greybacka, bo gdyby to zrobił, zagrożenie dla niego i niego rodziny stałoby się realne.

Ale nawet te wszystkie myśli nie były w stanie uciszyć tej najgorszej, która wciąż krążyła w jego głowie. Rey nie wiedział dlaczego ani skąd, ale każde wspomnienie oblicza wilkołaka budziło w nim jedno uczucie.

Uczucie, że Greyback jest mu tak samo dobrze znany, jak on jemu.

Dlaczego? Na to pytanie nie znał odpowiedzi.


	6. Więzy Rodzinne cz I

Shaunee Altman: Dziękuję za komentarz! :) Bardzo się cieszę, że udaje mi się dobrze oddać zarówno fabułę, jak i charaktery oraz zachowania postaci. Szczerze mówiąc ten fanfik nie jest łatwy w tłumaczeniu - autorka napisała go używając bardzo bogatego języka i za pomocą dość długich, złożonych zdań. Liczy się to oczywiście na plus i bardzo mnie ujęło, kiedy czytałam to opowiadanie po raz pierwszy (i każdy następny), jednak dla tłumacza jest to wyzwanie :) Tym bardziej miło mi słyszeć (czy też raczej czytać), że przekład posiada w sobie urok oryginału; mam nadzieję, że to się nie zmieni!

Zapraszam do czytania!

**6. Więzy Rodzinne cz. I**

Dom.

Rey z westchnieniem cicho zamknął za sobą drzwi wejściowe i rozejrzał się po małym, przytulnym holu niewielkiej, piętrowej, pokrytej strzechą chatki, która była domem dla niego i Diany odkąd się pobrali. Nazywano ją Zimową Doliną; należała do matki jego żony, a zbudowali ją jej dziadkowie, mugolscy artyści o nazwisku Winter. Małżonkowie natknęli się na uroczą, tajemniczą walijską kotlinę, w której teraz znajdował się domek otoczony pełną kwiatów łąką i sąsiadującym, szemrzącym strumieniem, podczas jednej z ekspedycji i od razu postanowili się tutaj osiedlić. Rodzice Diany podarowali im tę chatkę w dniu ich ślubu i Rey nie potrafił wyobrazić sobie wspanialszego prezentu.

Dom doskonale nadawał się ponadto do zaadaptowania na miejsce zamieszkania czarodziejów – był ukryty między wzgórzami i osłonięty przez drzewa, a poza tym położony dobrą milę od mugolskiej drogi przecinającej położoną niżej, ale większą dolinę. Niewielka była szansa, że przyciągnie uwagę jakiegoś wędrowca, stanowiła więc idealną siedzibę dla ministerialnego Tępiciela z niezwykłą słabością do zatrzymywania swoich ofiar i Mistrzyni Eliksirów utrzymującej, że dziwne chmury różowego i pomarańczowego dymu, które wylatywały z okna ich kuchni, absolutnie nie są przypadkowe. Wielkie, kamienne palenisko górujące nad jedną częścią kuchni było doskonałym miejscem dla pokaźnej kolekcji kociołków Diany, a haki na mięso wbite w belki sufitu przydawały się do wieszania ziół. Powodowało to czasem, że w wąskim pomieszczeniu o kamiennej podłodze unosiły się interesujące zapachy – zwłaszcza, że żona Reya miała tendencje do eksperymentowania – ale, jak zauważyła z gniewem Diana, skoro on mógł trzymać w przybudówce cuchnącą zgraję dziwnych stworzeń _dla zabawy_, ona miała prawo używać kuchni do _poważnej pracy_.

I używała jej, nawet po zdobyciu posady w Hogwarcie; zdarzało się już wcześniej, że nauczyciele pozostający w związkach małżeńskich nie mieszkali w zamku, tylko regularnie do niego przybywali, by prowadzić zajęcia i zajmować się pozostałymi obowiązkami służbowymi. Poza lekcjami istniały jeszcze dobrze znane „dyżury" odbywane trzy razy w tygodniu – a to oznaczało, że w pozostałe dwa popołudnia i weekendy Diana mogła za pomocą kominka w Trzech Miotłach powracać do – wtedy jeszcze nie tak zagraconego kociołkami – holu w ich chatce; po pewnym incydencie, kiedy to straciła na jakiś czas lewy łokieć, Diana nie przepadała za aportacją.

Teraz, rzecz jasna, kiedy w ich życiu pojawił się Remus, Diana znów pracowała w domu. Reya bardzo to cieszyło; wiedział, że jego żona kochała swoje zajęcia w Hogwarcie, ale nie mógł powstrzymać egoistycznej satysfakcji, że jej mniej napięty grafik pozwalał mu częściej ją widywać – a widząc radość na jej twarzy za każdym razem, gdy trzymała Remusa w ramionach, nie sądził, by zmiana ich stylu życia bardzo jej przeszkadzała.

Dom był pogrążony w ciszy przedświtu; choć na farmie w Derbyshire doczekali wschodu słońca, to wyższe wzgórza, otaczające położoną bardziej na zachodzie chatkę Lupinów, wciąż jeszcze pogrążały ją w mroku. Rey nie chciał tracić czasu na zapalanie świateł; zdjął płaszcz i powiesił go na jednym z haków w holu przy zimowym blasku wpadającym przez kuchenne okna po jego lewej stronie. Przed nim, w głębi domu, drewniane schody pięły się w górę ku ciemności, ale Rey znał w nich każdy stopień – nie musiał widzieć, gdzie idzie, by wiedzieć, że trzeci stopień skrzypi, a szósty i ósmy – chyboczą. Ruszył więc do przodu z pewnością siebie i wszedł na górę.

Kiedy stanął na piętrze, zawahał się i skierował wzrok na lekko uchylone drzwi po lewej stronie. Pod wpływem impulsu przytknął do nich palce i popchnął, po czym cicho wszedł do pokoju. Rozejrzał się dookoła i dostrzegł porozrzucane gry i zabawki, których właściciel jeszcze nie nauczył się porządku. Na okiennych zasłonach, wyraźniejsze na tle coraz jaśniejszego nieba, bawiły się biegając w kółko małe hipogryfy; kiedy ujrzały dorosłego mężczyznę w tym dziecięcym królestwie, zaczęły stroić do niego miny. Wzrok Reya przyciągnął drżący blask – mała, szklana kula wypełniona migotliwym światłem, służącym jednocześnie jako nocna lampka i alarm, który powiadamiał podobną kulę stojącą na nocnym stoliku jego żony, gdy Remus budził się w nocy.

Obiekt tej troski niemal ginął w ciężkim, zbyt dużym łóżku stojącym pod przeciwległą ścianą i wystającym daleko na środek pokoju. Najmłodszy mieszkaniec Zimowej Doliny był tak wtulony w swoją poduszkę i tak szczelnie okryty chroniącą przed chłodem, wielką kołdrą, że widać było tylko pasmo jego jasnobrązowych włosów i małą rączkę ściskającą maskotkę psa pasterskiego, którą dziadek John podarował mu na Gwiazdkę. Rey uśmiechnął się mimo woli – chłopczyk na pewno jak zwykle zasnął od razu; ciężko byłoby znaleźć większego śpiocha od niego.

Ostrożnie torując sobie drogę przez labirynt porozrzucanych zabawek i leżących na podłodze książek, Rey podszedł do łóżka swojego synka. Z tej perspektywy mała buzia prawie czteroletniego chłopca wystawała spod kołdry, częściowo ukryta w pluszowym piesku collie, przyobleczona w cień uśmiechu. Rey wyciągnął dłoń i przez moment głaskał delikatnie jego miękkie włosy, znów się uśmiechając. Jego syn. _Jego syn._ Był taki czas, że Rey nie wierzył już, że kiedykolwiek doczeka takiego momentu, że będzie miał własne dziecko, mały cud jego i Diany. Wiedział, że byłby w stanie walczyć z całym światem, byle tylko zapewnić mu bezpieczeństwo.

Nie mógł czekać. Musi tego ranka porozmawiać z Dianą.

Rey stał przy łóżku jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym pochylił się i ucałował Remusa w czoło; mały uśmiech chłopca zadrżał na moment nieświadomie pod wpływem tej pieszczoty. Mężczyzna, znów uważnie stawiając kroki, wyszedł z dziecięcej sypialni i ruszył dalej korytarzem do pokoju, który dzielił z żoną.

Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że mocny sen Remus odziedziczył po swojej matce; Diana leżała na wznak z rozrzuconymi na poduszce ciemnymi lokami i spała głęboko, a jej ukryta pod kołdrą figura była wyraźnie widoczna. Rey uśmiechnął się do siebie; chociaż nigdy w życiu nie nazwałby jej pulchną, nie ulegało wątpliwości, że Diana nie wpasowuje się w ideał wiotkiej, smukłej elegancji. Krążyło wiele żartów, głównie ich własnych, na temat kontrastu między wysokim, dobrze zbudowanym, jasnowłosym Reynardem Lupinem i jego małą, ciemnowłosą, nieco okrągłą żoną; przeciwieństwa rzeczywiście się przyciągały.

Zastanowił się przez moment, czy jej nie obudzić, i już miał to zrobić, kiedy dostrzegł na swojej poduszce niewielki kawałek papieru. Poruszając się w ciszy wyćwiczonej przez lata polowania na magiczne stworzenia (i małżeństwa), Rey obszedł łóżko i podniósł go, po czym podszedł do okna i odczytał wiadomość przechylając papierek tak, by padło na niego nieco światła z prześwitu między zasłonami.

_Kiedy znów ogarnie cię nuda, znajdź sobie jakieś nowe hobby – czekałam i martwiłam się o ciebie jeszcze długo po północy. Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, że jeśli nie dożyjesz przeczytania tej wiadomości, będę musiała cię zabić._

Rey uśmiechnął się. Uwielbiał swoją żonę.

Z tego, co widział, Diana spała niewiele dłużej, niż on. Być może nie powinien jej teraz budzić – będzie miał mnóstwo czasu, żeby z nią porozmawiać, zanim około południa razem z Remusem wyruszy do Hogwartu, a w czasie, kiedy będzie w Szkocji, on podrzuci niezbędne rzeczy na farmę Griffith'ów nieopodal Aberystwyth i wyjaśni, na ile to możliwe, całą sprawę jej rodzicom. Jego żona i syn mogą spędzić noc w Hogwarcie lub Hogsmeade, a rankiem powrócić do domu siecią Fiuu, by zabrać miotłę Diany wyposażoną w dziecięcą uprząż i wyruszyć w drogę z Zimowej Doliny na farmę. Tak, tak będzie chyba najlepiej.

Teraz musiał tylko postarać się nie zasnąć, przynajmniej przez godzinę lub dwie, dopóki Diana się nie obudzi. Zastanawiał się, czy nie zejść na dół do swojego gabinetu lub salonu i nie poczytać czegoś przez ten czas, ale przy lekturze zawsze robił się senny, a dziś był dodatkowo zmęczony po pełnej przeżyć nocy. Nie, najlepiej zrobi, jeśli po prostu położy się do łóżka – nawet jeśli się zdrzemnie, Diana na pewno obudzi go, kiedy będzie wstawać, gdyż w jej przypadku była to cała ceremonia.

Rey rozebrał się szybko, założył swoją piżamę i wsunął się pod kołdrę obok swojej żony. Położył się ostrożnie, oparł głowę na poduszce i spróbował skupić myśli; to był dobry moment, żeby ułożyć raport z misji. A więc... dowódcy akcji zebrali się na opuszczonej farmie nieopodal Buxton po otrzymaniu wiadomości od patrolu powietrznego i...

Na pewno nic się nie stanie, jeśli będzie planował ten raport z zamkniętymi oczami.

Opuszczonej farmie nieopodal Buxton... patrol powietrzny... rozmawiał z Alastorem Moody'm i Rudolfem B... Rudolfem... jak on miał na nazwisko...?... i oni... oni... co zrobili?

Rey tak zagubił się w gmatwaninie niejasnych, zmieniających się myśli, że nawet nie zauważył, kiedy zaczął chrapać.

* * *

Światło oślepiało go nawet przez zamknięte powieki. Rey jęknął.

Raport z misji. Układał jego plan... zaraz – czy wcześniej też było tak jasno?

Otworzył oczy. Zasłony były rozsunięte i promienie świecącego nisko na niebie, jesiennego słońca padały prosto na jego poduszkę. Był w łóżku sam.

- Diana! - zawołał podrywając się.

Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi; wytężył słuch oczekując stukania naczyń i kociołków, melodyjnego głosu żony i śmiechu syna – typowych porannych dźwięków Zimowej Doliny. Wokół jednak panowała cisza.

Oczami nie do końca jeszcze obudzonej wyobraźni ujrzał twarz Greybacka; wilkołak śmiał się.

Niebezpieczeństwo. Jego rodzina była w niebezpieczeństwie.

_Cholera! Gdzie oni są?_

Choć na wpół przytomny i niezdarny z powodu senności, Rey natychmiast wyskoczył z łóżka i omal nie wywrócił się, gdy kołdra owinęła mu się wokół kostek. Odsuwając ją na bok pobiegł korytarzem i zajrzał do pokoju syna, ale jedno spojrzenie upewniło go w tym, że jest pusty. Zbiegł więc na łeb, na szyję po schodach, potknął się w holu i w końcu wpadł do kuchni. Pusta. Znów więc przeciął hol i zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce drzwi prowadzących do salonu; jego oczy objęły spojrzeniem szerokie okno, kanapę, elegancki kominek i półkę z książkami, ale tu również nie było ani jego żony, ani syna. Zdesperowany, minął nawet wąskie przejście obok schodów i wpadł do gabinetu, który dzielił z Dianą by pisać prace naukowe w oparciu o biblioteczkę zgromadzoną w stojącym pod ścianą regale. Nic.

Wrócił do kuchni. Okna wychodzące na ich nieco zapuszczony ogród ukazywały jedynie bezlistne niemal drzewa i pożółkłą, jesienną trawę, a trochę dalej – wesoło szumiący strumyk i niewielki ogródek ziołowy jego żony, raczej nieużywany w okresie zimowym. Drzwi do piwnicy były uchylone, ale jedno rzucenie okiem do wnętrza upewniło Reya, że nie ma w niej nic poza stertą pudeł, w których Diana przechowywała co cenniejsze składniki do eliksirów.

Mężczyzna stał przez moment bez ruchu oddychając ciężko i próbując skupić swoje szalejące, panikujące myśli.

Gdzie była jego rodzina?

Przecież nie mogli zniknąć. _Nie mogli_ zniknąć. _Nie mogli._

A jednak zniknęli.

Przed oczami stanął mu obraz ich zakrwawionych ciał. Powinien usłyszeć...! Gdyby ich zabrano albo skrzywdzono, na pewno by to _usłyszał_...

Spojrzał na zegar – właśnie mijało południe. Na wiszącym obok kalendarzu czerwoną obwódką zaznaczona była dzisiejsza data, a pod nią, napisane ręką Diany, widniały dwie litery.

_HW._

W tym momencie jego senny, zdezorientowany mózg zaczął wreszcie prawidłowo funkcjonować, a rzeczywistość okraszona coraz silniejszym poczuciem głupoty wypełniła całe jego ciało.

Hogwart. _Oczywiście._

To był dzień wizyty Diany i Remusa w szkole. Umysł Reya był tak wypełniony raportami i niebezpieczeństwem, że zupełnie o tym zapomniał; myślał tylko i wyłącznie o Greybacku, więc był pewien, że...

_Niech to druzgotki, Rey. Kapcaniejesz na starość._

Nie było widać żadnych śladów walki; nic nie było potłuczone, niczego nie brakowało. Diana i Remus musieli wyruszyć tego ranka tak, jak to zaplanowali. Jego żona mówiła, że zamierza wyjść z domu przed południem; najwyraźniej przespał ten moment. Ale dlaczego Diana go nie obudziła? Nie powiedziała mu, że wychodzi? Czy nie mogła przynajmniej zostawić...

Notatka. Na kuchennym stole.

Rey chwycił złożona równo kartkę papieru z blatu i chciwie pochłonął oczami jego zawartość.

_Wygląda na to, że nasze małżeństwo zaczyna sprowadzać się do notatek. Ciesze się, że żyjesz, chociaż rozpoznać to można tylko po chrapaniu – gdyby nie ono, zaczęłabym się martwić. A mówisz, że to ja mam mocny sen! Nie chciałam cię budzić, więc zostawiłam śniadanie (a raczej obiad, jak sądzę) w małym kociołku na kuchence – nie mieszaj go z zawartością tego, który stoi przy kominku, bo nie zamierzam ściągać cię mamroczącego z sufitu, kiedy wrócę. Remus i ja wyruszyliśmy do Hogwartu; wrócimy późnym popołudniem lub wczesnym wieczorem. Jestem pewna, że twój syn byłby bardzo wdzięczny, gdybyś przygotował nam coś do jedzenia, bo sądząc po twoim stanie, nie będziesz się dziś czuł na siłach, by zrobić coś więcej. Do zobaczenia później, kochanie. Diana._

Olbrzymia ulga walczyła w Reyu z równie wielkim rozczarowaniem; ulga, bo miał teraz pewność, że jego rodzina nie leży zamordowana gdzieś w rowie, a rozczarowanie – bo wciąż istniało zagrożenie, że tak się stanie. Jego plany, by odesłać ich dzisiaj w bezpieczne miejsce, spaliły na panewce – zanim wrócą do domu Remus będzie zbyt zmęczony, by odbyć konieczną, powietrzną podróż na mugolską farmę swojego dziadka, a nawet, by powrócić do Hogsmeade siecią Fiuu. Jego syn lubił ten rodzaj przemieszczania się nie bardziej, niż Diana aportację, więc dwie takie podróże w ciągu jednego dnia z pewnością mu wystarczą. Rey oddychał głęboko starając się powstrzymać potrzebę wtargnięcia do salonu i wyruszenia siecią Fiuu do Trzech Mioteł w samej piżamie.

Zachowywał się irracjonalnie. Greyback ukrywał się; jego partnerka nie żyła, a na niego samego polowała połowa magicznego społeczeństwa. To, że z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu znał nazwisko Reya, nie musiało jeszcze oznaczać, że wiedział, gdzie on mieszka. Niewiele osób wiedziało: Moody i Bevan, aurorzy, z którymi najczęściej go łączono podczas akcji, raz czy dwa wpadli po akcjach do Zimowej Doliny, by w spokoju napisać swoje raporty – Orestes Bevan trzy miesiące temu przyprowadził nawet ze sobą swoją żonę, Elizę, i dzieci, by pobawiły się z Remusem. Ares Rowen pojawił się, by złożyć Reyowi kondolencje po śmierci jego ojca, a raz, tuż po narodzinach Remusa, odwiedził ich Rolfe z małżonką. Żaden z tych ludzi nie zdradzi raczej miejsca jego zamieszkania szalonemu wilkołakowi. Zwłaszcza Moody i Bevan raczej by zginęli, niż to zrobili.

To była jedna noc. Był przewrażliwiony. Remus i Diana na pewno będą bezpieczni do następnego ranka.

Wciąż trzymając w dłoni notatkę, Rey podszedł do małego kociołka na kuchence i sprawdził jego zawartość. Kiedy uniósł pokrywkę, po kuchni rozszedł się słodki aromat owsianki – Diana była mistrzynią długotrwałych zaklęć podgrzewających. Rey wsunął notatkę pod stojącą nieopodal cukiernicę, usiadł przy stole i zabrał się za swoje śniadanie, czy też raczej obiad.

To była jedna noc. Wszystko będzie dobrze. Jutro jego żona i syn będą bezpieczni daleko stąd, a Greyback nawet nie będzie o tym wiedział.

Rey zastanawiał się tylko, czy jeśli powtórzy te słowa odpowiednią ilość razy, zacznie w nie w końcu wierzyć.


	7. Więzy Rodzinne cz II

Hej wszystkim! Po poprzednim, bardziej opisowym rozdziale, zbliżamy się w końcu do wielkiego finału. Kolejna część jest dość długa, więc obawiam się, że trochę trzeba będzie na nią poczekać, ale obiecuję postarać się ją przetłumaczyć tak szybko, jak to możliwe – ostatecznie opisuje mrożącą krew w żyłach konfrontację, a takie sceny zawsze tłumaczy się z przyjemnością i dreszczykiem :)

Shaunee Altman: Dzięki bardzo za wskazanie literówek! Tak to jest, jak człowiek nie ma bety ;)

**7. Więzy Rodzinne cz. II**

Żadne pięć godzin w historii wszechświata nie trwało tak długo. Kiedy mijały kolejne godziny popołudnia Rey zaczął zastanawiać się, czy zawartość kociołka stojącego przy kominku jest mu w ogóle potrzebna, by zostać wśród mamrotań ściągniętym wieczorem z sufitu.

Swoją menażerię nakarmił już tyle razy, że kolejny spowodowałby pewnie pękniecie biednych stworzeń z przejedzenia. Jego raport z misji był dopracowany w najdrobniejszych szczegółach. Rey nawet _posprzątał_, w imię Merlina! Być może gotowanie zajęłoby mu więcej czasu, ale jego zdolności kulinarne ograniczały się do robionych w pięć minut tostów z serem i gotowanych jajek. Lupina zastanowiłoby pewnie, czemu jego żona odczuwa nagłą potrzebę wypróbowania miernych zdolności męża w kuchni, ale był pewien, że ona i Remus najedzą się do syta podczas obiadu w Wielkiej Sali w Hogwarcie. Udało mu się jednak przedłużyć nieco proces przygotowywania jedzenia trzy razy pod rząd przypalając ser na tostach tak, że zostawała z niego tylko ciemna, skwiercząca masa; to już było coś.

Przy czwartym podejściu udało mu się przyrządzić kilka – przy odrobinie dobrej woli jadalnych – grzanek i Rey właśnie zastanawiał się, czy sam ma je zjeść, czy raczej rzucić na nie zaklęcie podgrzewające, w którym specjalizowała się jego żona, kiedy usłyszał szum kominka w holu. Szybko więc zamachał rękoma, by przegonić unoszące się w powietrzu dowody kilku poprzednich, nieudanych prób przygotowania kolacji, po czym trzema krokami podszedł do kuchennych drzwi w momencie, w którym pojawiła się w nich Diana z szerokim, radosnym uśmiechem na ustach i zmęczonym Remusem w ramionach. Jej wzrok prześlizgnął się po kuchni – zarejestrował kłęby dymu, zarumienioną twarz męża i przypalone tosty na talerzach leżących na stole; jej brew z premedytacją powoli uniosła się do góry.

- Widzisz, Remus? - odezwała się z zaprawioną kpiną wesołością. - Tatuś zrobił dla nas grzanki z przypalonym serem; prawdziwa niespodzianka, prawda?

Chociaż jego powieki opadały ze zmęczenia, Remus zdołał uśmiechnąć się i pokręcić głową. Rey złożył ręce na piersi i dołączył się do żartów żony przeciwstawiając jej żartobliwemu zdziwieniu równie żartobliwe oburzenie.

- A więc w końcu przekabaciłaś mojego syna; no cóż, to musiało w końcu nastąpić.

W oczach Diany pojawiły się wesołe iskierki, kiedy posadziła swojego syna na specjalnym, zabezpieczonym kuchennym foteliku, który stał obok.

- Nie uważam, by dobry smak i zdrowy rozsądek oznaczały przekabacenie. Spójrz tylko na te tosty, Reynardzie Lupin! A wnosząc po zapachu, to pewnie i tak była twoja najlepsza próba.

Rey nie dał się oczarować złośliwym docinkom swojej żony.

- Jeśli ich nie chcesz, to dlaczego w ogóle kazałaś mi przygotować jedzenie?

- Bo pomyślałam, że to będzie śmiechu warte? - Diana uśmiechnęła się od ucha do ucha.

- Jesteś czarująca.

Rey wziął w rękę jeden ze spalonych na węgiel tostów i odgryzł kawałek.

- Mmm... - skłamał dzielnie. - Właśnie takie, jak lubię; i odpowiednie dla tych, którzy nie mieli okazji objadać się cały dzień pysznościami serwowanymi przez skrzaty domowe.

Diana rzuciła mu długie, surowe spojrzenie i podeszła do zlewu, by ocenić spustoszenie, jakiego Rey dokonał wśród jej sztućców.

- Czy to miała być aluzja do mojej prawie-że-wilowatej figury?

To była otwarta prowokacja; nie mógł się jej oprzeć nawet pod groźbą spania w pokoju gościnnym lub na kanapie.

- Jeśli nadal będziesz objadać się porcjami, jakie serwują w Hogwarcie, twoja prawie-że-wilowata figura nie przeciśnie się przez drzwi.

Na cios mokrym kuchennym ręcznikiem zasłużył, to fakt – ale chochlą do owsianki? To bolało! Jego humoru bynajmniej nie poprawił cichy chichot Remusa na widok błazeństw rodziców.

- Auć! Jaki przykład dajesz naszemu synowi? - spytał Lupin masując czoło.

- Dobrze ci tak - prychnęła Diana wkładając swoja broń z powrotem do kociołka. - Gdybym nie była w tobie zakochana, byłbyś teraz w poważnych tarapatach, wiesz? Jeśli chciałeś ożenić się z tyczką grochową, trzeba było zostać z Sylwią Venner.

Rey jęknął; Merlin świadkiem, że czasem żałował, że był ze swoją żoną na jednym roku w szkole.

- Czemu zawsze wspominasz akurat Sylwię Venner? Tak, byłem z nią w Hogsmeade – raz. Na piątym roku. _Zanim_ zacząłem się z tobą spotykać. Już prawie nie pamiętam, jak wygląda!

- Jest teraz wielka jak beczka. W dodatku wyszła za mąż bez miłości za zniewieściałego niemieckiego członka drużyny Quidditcha z koszmarną bródką.

- Nie obchodzi mnie Sylwia Venner! - Rey nie miał pojęcia, czy jego żona mówi prawdę, czy podąża za jedną z nici swojej wybujałej fantazji; lepiej było nie pytać, nie okazywać najmniejszego zainteresowania byłymi dziewczynami i w ogóle innymi kobietami – to zawsze prowadziło do kłótni. Diana była wspaniałą osobą; najsympatyczniejszą kobieta, jaką znał, niezwykle błyskotliwą, nieskończenie cierpliwą, doskonale radzącą sobie z dziećmi, cudowną żoną i matką – ale też, choć gorąco temu zaprzeczała, bardzo niepewną siebie. I nigdy, _nigdy_ niczego nie zapominała.

Po tym energicznym zapewnieniu Diana uśmiechnęła się.

- To dobrze. Cieszę się, że to słyszę. A teraz, Remus... - kucnęła przed fotelikiem syna. - Czy chcesz odrobinę niedobrego, przypalonego jedzenia tatusia, czy wolisz iść prosto do łóżka?

Chłopiec popatrzył na matkę sennymi oczyma.

- Do łóżka - wymamrotał natychmiast. - Nie jestem głodny.

Diana zmierzwiła mu włosy wywołując tym gestem kolejny chichot.

- Słuszny wybór. Szczerze mówiąc nie dziwię się, że jesteś tak zmęczony – byłeś dzisiaj w centrum zainteresowania dosłownie wszystkich! Myślałam, że Molly Prewett porwie cię i zabierze ze sobą do domu; kochana dziewczyna – nie mogła się tobą nacieszyć - zaśmiała się i mrugnęła konspiracyjnie do męża. - Biedny Artur Weasley wyglądał na przerażonego; mam nadzieje, że chłopak nie będzie miał nic przeciwko dużej rodzinie!

- A czy będzie miał jakiś wybór? - Rey pokręcił głową.

- Nie sądzę - Diana odwróciła się i wstała, by wziąć na ręce swojego chłopca. - Chodź, kochanie. Zabiorę cię na górę; umyjemy się i przebierzemy, a potem spróbuję przełknąć odrobinę tostu tatusia, skoro ma taką skwaszoną minę - z uśmiechem spojrzała przez ramię na męża i wziąwszy na wpół śpiącego Remusa w ramiona ruszyła do drzwi. - Zniosę go po buziaka na dobranoc, kiedy już będzie wykąpany.

Rey obserwował, jak jego żona wychodzi do holu z ich ukochanym dzieckiem na rękach; te dwie kruche istoty ludzkie były całym jego światem. Mężczyzna poczuł, jak po plecach przebiega mu nagły, zimny dreszcz.

- Diano?

- Tak, skarbie? - ciemna głowa jego żony wychyliła się zza framugi drzwi. Spojrzał jej w oczy i dostrzegł, jak wesołość znika z jej twarzy na widok jego poważnego wzroku.

- Pospiesz się; podczas wczorajszej misji wydarzyło się coś, o czym muszę z tobą porozmawiać. To ważne.

Mina Diany zmieniła się w jednej chwili, kiedy kobieta dostrzegła natłok emocji na twarzy swojego męża, ale Remus przeciągający się w jej ramionach powstrzymał ją od dalszych pytań. Skinęła głową.

- Zaraz wracam.

Rey słuchał w milczeniu, jak kroki jego żony rozbrzmiewają na schodach, a następnie nad jego głową, w pokoju Remusa. Westchnął.

Rodzina była dla niego wszystkim; żyć bez nich oznaczałoby w ogóle nie żyć. Jeśli coś stanie się Dianie albo Remusowi z powodu tego niezrozumiałego bałaganu z Greybackiem, nigdy nie będzie w stanie sobie tego wybaczyć. Moody powiedział, że to pewnie nic takiego, ale intuicja Reya wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi podpowiadała mu bez końca, że to wszystko jest realne, że twarz Greybacka jest mu znajoma, a nienawiść, która się na niej odbiła, kiedy wilkołak go ujrzał – niezaprzeczalna. Być może to tylko paranoja i strach przed utratą tego, o co tak długo i ciężko walczył... a może jednak nie tylko?

Taka widocznie była cena znudzenia – ale Rey nie uważał tej ceny za uczciwą. Schował twarz w dłoniach i opadł na krzesło przy kuchennym stole. Co takiego złego zrobił w życiu, że sobie na to zasłużył?

Nic... oprócz porzucenia chłopca.

Poczucie winy znów obudziło się w jego sercu, kiedy przypomniał sobie ten jeden, jedyny moment swojego życia, którego naprawdę, szczerze się wstydził. Ale jego ojciec był tak wściekły, a on tak bardzo chciał odzyskać jego szacunek – wtedy wydawało mu się jeszcze, że ten cel wart jest takiego poświęcenia. Zresztą ten chłopiec był nie tylko synem jego siostry; był też synem Argenta. Jak Rey mógłby patrzeć na niego dzień w dzień wiedząc, w jakich okolicznościach przyszedł na świat? Wiedząc, że jego życie rozpoczęło się kosztem życia Rei?

Minęło dziesięć lat, zanim dowiedział się, że tego pamiętnego dnia ojciec celowo użył słowa _stracić_, a nie _umrzeć – _Rea umarła... ale jej dziecko nie.

Argent postawił tego dnia wszystko na jedną kartę; porwał dziecko ze szpitala i uciekł.

Rey wciąż pamiętał ten dzień, nieco ponad dziesięć lat temu, kiedy podeszli do niego w pracy auror i jeden z wyżej postawionych przedstawicieli Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa Czarodziejów i zaprosili na prywatną rozmowę w jednym z gabinetów. Zdziwił się, kiedy okazało się, że są tam również jego ojciec i Rolfe – ale jeszcze bardziej szokujące było to, co mieli mu do powiedzenia.

Loki Argent został znaleziony tego ranka. Powiesił się. W jego mieszkaniu znaleziono wściekłego, płaczącego dziesięcioletniego chłopca. Według słów pozostawionego listu pożegnalnego, jego matką była Rea Lupin i to jej rodzinie pozostawiano dziecko do opieki.

Rafe wybuchnął – krzyczał, że to wszystko jest wstrętnym kłamstwem; dziecko jego córki od dawna było martwe i nie zamierzał wychowywać bękarta tej bestii spłodzonego zapewne z jakąś równie plugawą istotą. Dla niego ten bachor mógł się nawet utopić. Ani on ani nikt z jego rodziny nie zamierza mieć jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z tym wilkołaczym dzieciakiem.

Potem wybiegł w gabinetu z Rolfe'em u boku.

Rey jednak zawahał się. Od dawna pragnął dziecka, ale razem z Dianą wciąż nie mogli się go doczekać, zastanawiali się więc nad adopcją. Czy mogliby przygarnąć syna Rei?

Zadawał pytania, mnóstwo pytań. Czy urzędnicy mają pewność, że chłopiec jest dzieckiem Rei? Owszem, na tyle, na ile to możliwe. Jaki on jest? Trudny, przyznali – Argent, najwidoczniej od dłuższego czasu pogrążony w depresji i ponury, nie był ideałem samotnego ojca. Czy chłopiec posiada zdolności magiczne? To możliwe; udowodnił to parę razy, ale raczej nie zapowiada się na potężnego czarodzieja. Czy chłopiec jest wilkołakiem? Rey wiedział, że ta przypadłość nie jest dziedziczna, ale istniało duże prawdopodobieństwo, że został ugryziony przez ojca. Ale nie, usłyszał – chłopak jest w pełni człowiekiem. Czy Rey może się z nim spotkać? Oczywiście. Jak on ma na imię?

Miał na imię Tyr. Tyr Argent.

Dyskutował na ten temat z Dianą. Pomysł przypadł jej do gustu, ale to w końcu jego rodzina; to on powinien podjąć ostateczną decyzję, powiedziała.

Tak więc Rey spotkał się z młodym Argentem. Tyr był posępnym chłopcem, którego ciemne oczy pełne były takiego bólu, na jaki nie zasługiwało żadne dziesięcioletnie dziecko. Był zgryźliwy, wybuchowy, niemiły; pytał, gdzie jego _wujek_ podziewał się przez ostatnie dziesięć lat. Odpowiedzi Reya – że nie wiedział o istnieniu siostrzeńca, a tym bardziej nie wiedział, gdzie go szukać – nieco go udobruchały. Chwilami podczas tej rozmowy Lupinowi wydawało się nawet, że widzi w czarnych oczach iskierkę nadziei. Nie był jednak pewien, co powinien zrobić; chłopiec miał rzeczywiście trudne dzieciństwo, ale był jednocześnie bardzo nieprzyjazny. Wyglądało na to, że odziedziczył ognistość swojej matki i osobowość ojca, co w żadnym wypadku nie było dobrą kombinacją. Sytuacja byłaby ciężka, a nie mieliby wiele czasu, by przywiązać się do siebie nawzajem, zanim chłopiec poszedłby do Hogwartu. Rey czuł, że adopcja tego dziecka byłaby olbrzymim ciężarem z niewielką nadzieją na jakąkolwiek nagrodę.

Wtedy o wszystkim dowiedział się jego ojciec – i nie był zadowolony.

Rafe Lupin dosłownie płonął z gniewu. Wydziedziczenie było najlżejszą z jego gróźb. Zabierz do siebie _to coś_, usłyszał Rey, a dla Lupinów przestaniesz istnieć – nigdy więcej ani nie zobaczysz, ani nie spotkasz żadnego członka swojej rodziny! Ślub z biedną jak mysz kościelna mugolaczką był już dużym przewinieniem, ale to przebrałoby miarkę. Spaliłby za sobą wszystkie mosty.

Rey nie zawsze potrafił dogadać się ze swoją rodziną, ale to nie znaczyło, że ich nie kochał – a szacunku swojego ojca pragnął bardziej, niż czegokolwiek innego na świecie. Czy warto było poświęcać to wszystko dla humorzastego dziecka, które najprędzej nawet za to nie podziękuje? Czy warto było poświęcać się dla syna wilkołaka, który sprowadził na jego siostrę śmierć?

Nie, uznał. I zrezygnował z adopcji.

Spytał co prawda, czy mógłby czasem odwiedzać Tyra, ale powiedziano mu, że chłopiec sobie tego nie życzy; oddano go rodzinie zastępczej i na tym skończył się jakikolwiek ich kontakt.

Rey westchnął. Tak było chyba najlepiej... Nadal jednak zastanawiał się, na jakiego mężczyznę wyrósł ten chłopiec. Teraz miał już jakieś dwadzieścia parę lat...

Ta myśl zamarzła w jego mózgu i przeszyła dreszczem całe ciało.

Wyobraził sobie twarz Tyra – a potem wyobraził sobie jej starszą wersję.

_Nie!_

Zerwał się na nogi i nie czuł nic poza czystym, oślepiającym szokiem, kiedy potykając się przeszedł przez hol, wpadł do salonu i chwycił jedno ze zdjęć stojących na półce nad kominkiem. Była to fotografia całej jego rodziny zrobiona w czasie świąt Bożego Narodzenia, ostatnich przed śmiercią Rei. Wpatrywał się w uśmiechniętą twarz swojej siostry i połączył ją w myślach z Lokim Argentem; mieszał rysy, zamieniał części i w końcu ujrzał rezultat.

Ujrzał starszego Tyra.

Ujrzał _Greybacka._

Greyback był Tyrem. Tyr to Greyback. Na Merlina, nic dziwnego, że wydawał się tak znajomy!

Ale przecież nie został ugryziony! Nie był wilkołakiem, przynajmniej wtedy. Był bezpieczny na tyle, na ile było to możliwe, i z pewnością był człowiekiem, oddanym pod opiekę rodziców zastępczych. Co się z nim działo od tej pory? Jak stał się tym, kim jest teraz?

- Rey?

Diana stała w drzwiach, a przebrany w piżamę Remus ziewał w jej ramionach; patrzyła na jego zszokowaną twarz z najwyższym niepokojem.

I wtedy płomień w kominku wybuchnął szmaragdowym blaskiem.

Nie było czasu na reakcję. Nawet, gdyby nie był pogrążony w takim stuporze, wszystko i tak wydarzyłoby się zbyt szybko.

Poczuł, jak coś rzuca się na niego i niemal unosi z podłogi; przeleciał przez pokój i zobaczył przed oczami gwiazdy, kiedy jego głowa uderzyła z łomotem o ścianę, a on sam osunął się na ziemię. Usłyszał krzyk Diany i płacz Remusa i ujrzał, jak – popchnięci przez niewidzialnego napastnika – wpadają do pokoju i przewracają się na dywan z twarzami białymi z przerażenia. Drzwi zamknęły się z hukiem.

Przed jego oczami ukazało się nagle umazane krwią oblicze, które przed chwilą, w momencie straszliwego uświadomienia, widział oczami wyobraźni.

Fenrir Greyback uśmiechnął się najbardziej lodowatym uśmiechem, jaki Rey kiedykolwiek widział.

- Witaj, _wuju_ - wycedził miękko. - Pamiętasz mnie?


	8. Do Lasu

Ha, a jednak! Udało mi się przetłumaczyć rozdział ósmy szybciej, niż sądziłam ;) Wszystko dzięki temu, że naprawdę przyjemnie się nad nim pracowało, a poza tym dialogi są zawsze łatwiejsze do tłumaczenia, niż opisy.

Shaunee Altman: Dziękuję! Szczerze mówiąc i tak jestem z siebie dumna, że literówek jest w sumie tak mało, ale Twoje wprawne oko jest mi bardzo potrzebne :)

Miłej lektury życzę!

**8. Do Lasu**

Na moment zapadła pełna przerażenia cisza.

Reynard czuł krew pulsującą w jego żyłach, tętniącą w klatce piersiowej i skroniach; starał się otrząsnąć z dezorientujących zawrotów głowy i nagłego szoku wywołanego silnym uderzeniem, więc prawie nie dotarło do niego, że rozpoznaje swojego napastnika. Greyback pochylał się nad nim – jego złote oczy płonęły, a twarz i ubranie były pokryte zakrzepłą krwią, której źródła Rey nawet nie chciał się domyślać. Zacisnął dłoń, ale różdżkę, swoją jedyną broń, zostawił na kuchennym stole. Niemal nieświadomie skierował wzrok na swoją rodzinę – Dianę, potarganą, wpatrującą się w przybysza szeroko otwartymi oczami, która z drżeniem kuliła się przy kominku, a wyraz jej twarzy wskazywał, że rozpoznała przybysza tak samo, jak wcześniej jej mąż, oraz Remusa, który niemal tonął w jej spazmatycznym uścisku i przyglądał się złowrogiemu napastnikowi w pełnym przerażenia zdumieniu. Bezbronny. Widoczny. Uwięziony.

Spojrzenie w ich kierunku było jednak błędem; Fenrir – Tyr – ta bestia – jego _siostrzeniec_ – podążył za jego wzrokiem.

Przemierzył pokój dwoma krokami i jego zakrwawiona sylwetka pochyliła się nad żoną i dzieckiem Reya; przejechał językiem po swoich ostrych zębach i uśmiechnął się groźnie widząc, jak oboje kulą się na jego widok.

- A więc ty jesteś panią Lupin - żółte tęczówki wpatrywały się w drżącą kobietę i jej cenne zawiniątko. - I byłabyś matką, gdyby twój mąż nie okazał się takim tchórzem; za kogo wyszłaś? Za mężczyznę, który nawet jako dorosły człowiek wciąż spełnia każdą zachciankę swojego ojca?

Diana nie odpowiedziała. Jej usta były zaciśnięte, a twarz kredowobiała. Remus, przyciśnięty do jej piersi, zaszlochał cichutko. To wystarczyło – zimne spojrzenie przeniosło się na chłopczyka, który natychmiast wtulił się głębiej w ramiona matki. Oczy Greybacka stały się zimne niczym lód, kiedy przypatrywał się dziecku.

- A to co? - wysyczał cicho. - No proszę... widzę, że w końcu znaleźliście sobie _zastępstwo_ na moje miejsce – i to zastępstwo waszej własnej krwi.

Uścisk Diany na ciele Remusa wzmocnił się na dźwięk ukrytej w tych słowach groźby. Rey, mimo wciąż odczuwanych zawrotów głowy, zataczając się wstał na nogi, chcąc za wszelka cenę odwrócić uwagę wilkołaka od swojego syna.

- Tyr... - zaczął, ale nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej; Greyback natychmiast odwrócił się, a w jego oczach błysnęła wściekłość.

_- Nie używaj tego imienia!_ - ryknął. - Ono nic już nie znaczy, a dziecko, które je nosiło, _nie istnieje!_ To imię pasujące dla przegranych, dla tych, którzy upadają; imię nadane przez bezużytecznego ojca, który zmarnował swój potencjał pogrążając się w rozpaczy. Nie zamierzam iść w jego ślady!

Rysy jego twarzy zastygły w wyrazie zimnej, zdeterminowanej furii; podszedł do swojego wycofującego się wuja i zniżył głos do ostrego szeptu.

- Ja nie znoszę ciosów – ja je zadaję.

Rey czuł cuchnący oddech Greybacka na swoim policzku i widział ogień w jego oczach. Mimo woli odsunął się pod ścianę i dostrzegł uśmiech wilkołaka, gdy udało mu się go w ten sposób zastraszyć.

- Wciąż jesteś tchórzem, Lupin - mruknął. - Myślałeś, że nie dowiem się, dlaczego mnie do siebie nie wziąłeś? Słyszałem, jak ten żylasty pracownik opieki dyskutuje na mój temat tego dnia, gdy zabrał mnie do tych godnych pożałowania rodziców zastępczych; uważał, że to Rafe Lupin wybił ci z głowy ten pomysł. Ale najwidoczniej musiałeś pozwolić się odstraszyć, widocznie nie zależało ci aż tak bardzo... inaczej nie sądzę, byś z takim zapałem wypełnił wolę człowieka, który _zabił twoją siostrę._

Świat zawirował przed oczami Reya, a jego pierś ścisnęła się boleśnie. Zęby Greybacka błysnęły, gdy uśmiechnął się złowieszczo.

- Nie wiedziałeś o tym, co?

Czy Greyback oszalał? Czy żył w świecie złudzeń i kłamstw? A może faktycznie wierzył w to, co mówił? Rey nie był pewien, ale sama sugestia wilkołaka była śmieszna. Wiedział, co stało się z Reą; był tam i słyszał słowa z jej własnych ust. Jakimi bzdurami Argent napełnił głowę swojego syna?

- Kłamiesz - Lupin w końcu odzyskał głos.

- Czyżby? - wilkołak zaśmiał się okrutnie.

- To Argent ją zabił - Rey odzyskał pewność siebie; był już pewien, że Greyback z nim pogrywa. Wyrzucał z siebie kłamstwa, by go zdezorientować i wyprowadzić z równowagi, ale to mu się nie uda. - Twój ojciec porwał moją siostrę i przetrzymywał ją wbrew jej woli.

Tym razem wilkołak wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem.

- Mój ojciec? Ten pogrążony w depresji nieszczęśnik bez odrobiny silnej woli? Nigdy by się na to nie zdobył! Jedyną zuchwałą rzeczą, jaka kiedykolwiek zrobił, było porwanie mnie ze szpitala i szczerze mówiąc żałuję, że mnie tam nie zostawił.

Greyback oparł beztrosko jedną, zakończoną pazurami rękę o ścianę obok głowy Reya i zaczął zdrapywać z niej tapetę.

- Nie, nie, nie... - pokręcił głową wbijając wzrok w swojego wuja. - Nawet jeśli nie poszła za nim dlatego, że chciała, to na pewno zrobiła to z własnej woli – twój czarujący _tatuś_ nie dał im innego wyjścia. Nie ucieszył się, kiedy się dowiedział, że jego mała dziewczynka nosi w sobie – jak on to ponoć ujął? - _bękarta bestii, _tym bardziej, że chciała go nosić. W pewnym momencie Rafe Lupin zagroził mojemu ojcu Azkabanem, więc odeszli. Uciekli.

Rey walczył ze swoją własną wściekłością, która mogła co najwyżej sprowadzić na nich wszystkich śmierć.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - spytał. - Przecież nie było cię jeszcze nawet na świecie!

Od ściany odpadł duży fragment oddartej ze zgrzytem tapety; Greyback przyglądał się wzorowi odbitemu na jego paznokciach w ewidentnym zamyśleniu.

- Mój ojciec był gadatliwym pijakiem – a pijany był przez większość mojego dzieciństwa. Całemu światu żalił się na swoje nieszczęścia: że nikt go nie akceptuje przez to, kim jest, że ludzie go unikają, że nikt nie chce go zatrudnić i oczywiście, że stracił miłość swojego życia przez okrutnego ojca, który wszystko zniszczył. Gadał o tym _cały czas; _prawie mi ulżyło, kiedy się powiesił - prychnął z pogardą, zdrapał kawałki tapety z paznokci i rzucił na ziemię. - _Zmarnował_ swoją likantropię.

Rey nie znalazł słów komentarza dla tego dziwnego stwierdzenia.

- Wyglądasz na zaskoczonego - Greyback uniósł brew i drgnął niecierpliwie, po czym zaczął krążyć w kółko jak zwierze uwięzione w klatce. Za jego plecami Rey dostrzegł, jak jego żona bezszelestnie ukrywa Remusa za jednym z foteli. - ale to prawda – Loki Argent był żałosną namiastką wilkołaka; tyle siły, tyle potencjału, a co on z nimi zrobił? Utopił w alkoholu i rozpaczy - Greyback zacisnął nieświadomie łapy i nadal krążył po pokoju wbijając spojrzenie w Reya. - Mógłby być kimś więcej, o wiele więcej; to było widać w czasie jego pijatyk. W jego oczach często pojawiał się wtedy złoty błysk – chwila mocy, opętania, kiedy wilk przebijał się przez alkoholowe zamroczenie, a ojciec przez moment, krótki moment, był _silny. _W tych krótkich momentach prawie go szanowałem! Podczas tych pijackich faz musiał czuć, kim tak naprawdę jest... ale nigdy tego przy sobie nie zatrzymał; od razu zaczynał mamrotać o twojej cholernej siostrze, o tym, czego by sobie życzyła, i znów wracał ten zapijaczony nędzarz, który po chwili tracił przytomność z przepicia. Podejrzewam, że nawet wilki mają swoje standardy, a żaden szanujący się wilk nie chciałby przebywać w tak niegodnym tego zaszczytu ciele i duszy. _Rzygać_ mi się od tego chciało.

Krążenie ustało raptownie; wystarczyły trzy kroki Greybacka, by Rey znów znalazł się pod ścianą, wbity w nią samą siłą spojrzenia wilkołaczych oczu.

- A to wszystko przez _kochanego dziadka._

Ciężko było wyczytać cokolwiek z tych obcych, złotych źrenic, ale jedną rzecz Rey dostrzegał bez problemu.

- Jesteś szalony.

- Masz rację - Greyback uśmiechnął się zimno i potarł zakrwawionymi palcami swój skórzany kaftan. - Ale to twoja rodzina mnie takim uczyniła.

Jego uwaga była odwrócona, więc Rey po raz kolejny zerknął kątem oka na swoją żonę i zauważył, że znów się przesuwa; wypuściła z ramion Remusa, który pozostawał niewidoczny za fotelem, i teraz kierowała się ku drugiej stronie kominka, gdzie stało wiadro na węgiel i...

_Pogrzebacz._

Kochana Diana! To nie powstrzyma wilkołaka na długo, ale powinno wystarczyć, by Rey dobiegł do drzwi, przeciął hol i dotarł do kuchni, gdzie na stole leżała jego różdżka. Póki co musi jednak odwrócić uwagę Greybacka; trzeba mówić i prowokować go do mówienia. Nie ma znaczenia o czym – każdy temat da im więcej czasu.

- Twój ojciec porwał moją siostrę - powtórzył Rey pewnie bez strachu patrząc w oczy Fenrira. - Sama tak powiedziała. Byłem w szpitalu i słyszałem ją. Nie wiem jakimi kłamstwami cię karmiono...

- To nie mnie karmiono kłamstwami - warknął Greyback przerywając mu i uderzył pięścią w podrapaną wcześniej ścianę tak mocno, że Rey aż podskoczył. - Karmiono mnie narzekaniami pijaka zbyt chorego, by mówić cokolwiek oprócz prawdy! To ciebie karmiono kłamstwami – ciebie i twoją siostrę. Kiedy wasz ojciec z nią skończył, nie wiedziała już nawet, co mówi; zaklęcia konfundujące to potężna magia.

Reyowi opadła szczęka. O czym on mówił? Czy naprawdę właśnie oskarżył Rafe'a Lupina, niegdyś powszechnie szanowanego członka czarodziejskiej społeczności, o skonfundowanie _własnej córki?_

- To niedorzeczne! - wybełkotał w niedowierzaniu. Greyback zaśmiał się ponuro.

- To samo mówili ludzie, kiedy opowiedział im o tym wilkołak. To właśnie jest w tym wszystkim najsprytniejsze! Widzisz, on ich odnalazł; dowiedział się, dokąd uciekli, gdzie się ukryli przed jego gniewem. Po miesiącach poszukiwań wytropili ich jego chłopcy na posyłki. Znaleźli ich w dniu, w którym się urodziłem – trzymali ich zamkniętych i unieruchomionych do chwili, w której sam Rafe Lupin odpowiedział na wiadomość, jaką przesłali mu sowią pocztą. Kiedy przybył na miejsce, powiedział mojej bardzo ciężarnej matce, że jeśli porzuci swoje dziecko i wróci do domu, gdzie jest jej miejsce, całe to _szaleństwo_, jak je nazwał, zostanie zapomniane. Ale ona odmówiła. Mój ojciec powiedział, że napluła mu w twarz - uśmiechnął się bez cienia wesołości. - Założę się, że mu się to spodobało. Fakt, że podniósł na nią różdżkę, najlepiej świadczy o jego uczuciach. A potem powiedział jej, że to... - znów prychnął. - ...jest _dla jej własnego dobra_.

Sowa wlatująca przez okno do ich domu... blada twarz i nagłe zniknięcie jego ojca... _Nie. _Rey odepchnął od siebie te zdradzieckie myśli. Ten wilkołak kłamał. _Ten wilkołak kłamał!_ Rey nie był pewien, czy Greyback naprawdę wierzy w to, co mówi, czy dla jakiejś sadystycznej przyjemności recytuje swoje własne wymysły, ale Rafe Lupin nigdy by nie... Owszem, był surowy, często i głośno kłócił się ze swoją córką i nie przepadał za wilkołakami, ale przecież kochał ją. Z pewnością nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego własnemu dziecku! Chyba, że uważałby, że znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie, chyba, że naprawdę by wierzył, że...

Że to dla jej własnego dobra.

Ojciec często używał tego zdania w stosunku do Rei; kochał ją i jednocześnie nienawidził. Rey wiedział, że jego ojciec pragnął jedynie, by robiła to, co jej kazał – by znalazła miłą, bezpieczną pracę, miłego, bezpiecznego męża i wiodła miłe, bezpieczne życie. To dla jej własnego dobra, powiedział w trakcie jednej z ich gorących kłótni; a jeśli nie wiedziała, co jest dla niej dobre, on będzie zmuszony jej to pokazać.

Ale nie... nigdy nie posunąłby się do zrobienia czegoś takiego.

_Prawda?_

- Najpierw rzucił zaklęcie modyfikujące pamięć – wymazał z jej wspomnień dobrowolne odejście i wszystkie szczęśliwe chwile z jej wilkołaczym kochankiem - spojrzenie Greybacka przypominało złotą, dobrze naostrzoną stal. - Potem przyszła kolej na zaklęcie konfundujące i kiedy rzucała się, zdezorientowana, on sączył truciznę do jej uszu: że to mój ojciec nakłonił ją do ucieczki. Że przetrzymywał ją wbrew jej woli. Że zmuszał ją, by z nim była. Że nie chce jego dziecka. Że chce wrócić do domu. Że go nienawidzi. Nienawidzi Lokiego Argenta - oczy wilkołaka błysnęły. - Kiedy szok spowodował, że odeszły jej wody i zaciągnęli ją do szpitala, nie była w stanie powiedzieć nic więcej.

Nie. Nie, nie, nie, _nie. _Bez względu na to, ile razy powtarzał tę mantrę, nie był w stanie zagłuszyć cichego _tak _rozbrzmiewającego w jego głowie. Te słowa były dokładnymi słowami Rei, wypowiadanymi raz po raz, jak wyuczona lekcja. Skąd Greyback mógł je znać? Rey był pewien, że nie widział w szpitalu Argenta; wręcz przeciwnie, kiedy przypomniał sobie pytania, które zadał dziesięć lat temu, uzmysłowił sobie, że Argent zakradł się do szpitala i zabrał dziecko ponad godzinę po śmierci Rei. Kiedy w takim razie usłyszał te słowa, które powtórzył swojemu synowi, jeśli nie wtedy, gdy wbijano je Rei do głowy?

- Mój ojciec uciekł korzystając z chaosu, który nastąpił, kiedy twoją siostrę odsyłano do szpitala - Greyback znów zaczął krążyć po pokoju zmuszając tym samym Dianę do chwilowego zaprzestania podchodów w stronę pogrzebacza. - Czekał na zewnątrz dopóki chłoptasie Rafe'a nie zostali odesłani; wtedy dostał się do środka, poczekał, aż twój ojciec wyjdzie, by podpisać akt zgonu, i porwał mnie. Tak rozpoczęło się dziesięć lat jego kariery wiecznie pijanego, użalającego się nad sobą zera. Jego śmierć była błogosławieństwem dla nas obu - jego oczy znów wbiły się w Reynarda. - I wtedy, mój drogi wujku, pojawiłeś się ty.

Wyraz jego twarzy stał się nagle jakby niespokojny. Greyback podniósł jedno z kilku zdjęć rodzinnych stojących na szafkach i półkach salonu i spojrzał na nie w roztargnieniu. Diana, która stała poza zasięgiem jego wzroku, zacisnęła dłoń na pogrzebaczu i schowała go pod szatą.

- Bardzo ładne zdjęcie - głos mężczyzny był dziwnie miękki, ale brzmiała w nim również mieszanina goryczy i pogardy. - I pomyśleć, że to mogłem być ja. Moglibyśmy wszyscy razem zasiadać teraz do kolacji, a ja opowiadałbym wam o mojej nudnej pracy w Ministerstwie. Pomyślcie, jak porządnym, uczciwym obywatelem mógłbym być, gdybyście zaadoptowali mnie i pozwolili korzystać z przywileju _pełnego_ wychowania - zadrwił. - _Żałosne._

Pełnym wściekłości ruchem rzucił zdjęcie w stronę kamiennego paleniska, gdzie rozbiło się z hukiem omal nie trafiając w Dianę, która odskoczyła z krzykiem. Rey zrobił krok w stronę swojej żony, ale wyciągnięta, zakończona pazurami ręka osadziła go na miejscu.

- Bądź grzecznym chłopcem, Lupin, i nie ruszaj się - leniwy, sadystyczny ton głosu Greybacka ociekał pewnością siebie charakterystyczną dla tych, którzy całkowicie kontrolują sytuację. - Wbrew temu, co można by wywnioskować z tego krótkiego opowiadania, twoje odrzucenie nie złamało mi serca; nie zrobiłeś na mnie wielkiego wrażenia, kiedy się spotkaliśmy - Greyback wzruszył ramionami i odwrócił się, by kopnąć kawałki potłuczonego zdjęcia. Rey miał nadzieje, że tylko wydawało mu się, że wzrok wilkołaka przyciągnął ślad ruchu i przytłumiony szloch za stojącym nieopodal fotelem. - Ale byłem zły, ponieważ chciałem wiedzieć, _dlaczego_ tak się stało... bardziej zły, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Rafe Lupin po raz kolejny zamknął przede mną drzwi do lepszego życia – a ty byłeś na tyle słaby, że mu na to pozwoliłeś. Nikogo nie nienawidzę tak bardzo, jak _tchórzy._

Ostro zakończony palec przesunął się po jednej z zastawionych książkami półek i zdrapał lakier z przyprawiającym o dreszcze zgrzytem.

- Rodzice zastępczy, do których mnie skierowano, byli beznadziejni – wdzięczące, certujące się ofermy, kompletnie bezużyteczne. Ponure pijaństwo mojego ojca wydawało się prawie przyjemne w porównaniu z powodzią ich sztucznych uśmiechów i rozpaczliwych, nieszczerych prób stworzenia z nas jednej rodziny. Och, próbowali mnie polubić, naprawdę próbowali, ale nie potrafili tego ukryć – tych ukradkowych, niepewnych spojrzeń, które rzucali mi, kiedy myśleli, że ich nie widzę. Bali się dziesięcioletniego chłopca - parsknął. - I tak, co prawda w inny sposób, ale podobnie jak Rafe Lupin dali mi jasno do zrozumienia, że nie musisz być wilkołakiem, by cię tak traktowano – ja byłem winien tylko dlatego, że los związał mnie z jednym z nich - Greyback prawie od niechcenia rozdarł pazurem okładkę jednej z książek. - Uciekłem z tej nory w ciągu trzech tygodni. Byłem twardy; właściwie sam siebie wychowałem. Dobrze radziłem sobie na ulicy - uśmiech, którym obdarzył Reya, był okrutny i drapieżny. - I wtedy poznałem Hel. Może ją pamiętasz – wczoraj pomogłeś ją zabić jednemu z aurorów.

Reynard skrzywił się słysząc ciche sapnięcie Diany; Greyback poweselał jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie powiedziałeś o tym swojej żonie, Lupin? Jakiż cudowny, szczery z ciebie małżonek! - zadrwił ze swojego stryja. - Hel była wszystkim tym, czego mi w życiu brakowało – silną, pełną mocy obecnością, zdolną nauczyć mnie nie tylko, jak przetrwać, ale jak żyć pełną piersią. Jej dzikość mnie fascynowała; błysk, który widywałem i szanowałem w oczach mego ojca, w jej oczach wybuchał niczym płomień. Powiedziałem jej, że chcę być taki jak ona. Myślałem, że mnie zabije, ale nie zrobiła tego. Zaprosiła mnie do swojej kryjówki; widziałem, jak się przemienia podczas pełni... sam wsadziłem moje ramię w jej pysk i _delektowałem się_ bólem! Porzuciłem głupie próby podążenia śladami ojca pragnącego akceptacji ze strony świata, który go nie chciał. Pozwoliłem, by wilk stał się całym moim światem, moją prawdą, i ani razu nie obejrzałem się za siebie. Skoro i tak, tylko z powodu pokrewieństwa, traktowano mnie jak wilkołaka, jak potwora, postanowiłem, że sobie na to _zasłużę_. I zabiorę ze sobą do tego świata tylu ludzi, ilu zdołam!

Powoli podszedł do Reynarda i stanął z nim twarzą w twarz.

- Jak widzisz, moje wspaniałe dzieciństwo było zasługą twojego pieprzonego ojca, a moja nie mniej wspaniała młodość – twoją. Teraz nie mam wam tego za złe – w sumie wyświadczyliście mi chyba przysługę dając szansę na zdobycie tej potęgi. Nie podobało mi się jednak porzucenie spowodowane tchórzostwem; odrzucenie nie jest czymś, co znoszę spokojnie – zwłaszcza, jeśli mężczyzna, który mnie odrzucił, postanawia zabić kobietę, do której zwróciłem się, kiedy on bez namysłu postawił na mnie krzyżyk.

Powoli, z zębami wciąż wyszczerzonymi w uśmiechu i błyszczącymi w świetle salonu, Greyback odsunął się, znów podszedł do półki ze zdjęciami, podniósł eleganckie zdjęcie rodziców Reya i przejechał pazurami po szkle z przyprawiającym o mdłości piskiem.

- Mój drogi dziadek... - mruknął jadowicie nie odwracając się. Diana zaczęła wstawać trzymając za plecami pogrzebacz. - Oj, tak... Jedną z rzeczy, których żałuję najbardziej, jest fakt, że Rafe Lupin okazał się na tyle nieuprzejmy, by umrzeć z przyczyn naturalnych, zanim stałem się dość silny, by rozszarpać go gołymi rękoma. Ale przynajmniej wciąż mam ciebie – i _ich. - _wskazał ponad swoim ramieniem na nagle zastygłą w bezruchu Dianę i schowanego Remusa. - A teraz, kiedy zabrałeś mi jeszcze moją Hel, myślę, że zasługujesz na coś _specjalnego_; na pewno bardziej specjalnego, niż twój przyjaciel auror.

Rey zamarł; poczuł, jak ogarnia go fala zimna, gdy spojrzał na krwawe ślady, które pokrywały Greybacka od stóp do głów.

- Co? - spytał ostro, ale nie był pewien, czy chce usłyszeć odpowiedź. I słusznie – usłyszał to, czego się obawiał. Wilkołak wzruszył ramionami, rozbił o półkę z książkami kolejne zdjęcie i odwrócił się, by znów spojrzeć na swojego wuja.

- Być może zastanawiasz się, jak cię odnalazłem - jego uśmiech był uśmiechem zwycięstwa. Powoli, prawie z rozmarzeniem przesunął placem po pokrytym wciąż świeżą krwią policzku i z obrzydliwą rozkoszą wsunął go między wargi, by zlizać ją językiem. Jego zęby błysnęły drapieżnie.

- Właśnie rozmawiałem z Orestesem Bevanem – i jego uroczą rodziną, rzecz jasna.

Żołądek Reya ścisnął się boleśnie. _O Boże, nie! Błagam!_

Greyback zachichotał na widok szoku i furii w oczach swojego zakładnika, który nawet nie starał się ich ukryć.

- Nie miałem pojęcia, że taki sławny auror mieszka tak blisko mojej dawnej kryjówki, dopóki dziś rano nie zauważyłem go spacerującego aleją – zupełnie beztroskiego, jakby zabicie mojej partnerki nie wykraczało poza jego codzienne zajęcia. Nie mam natury przybłędy, ale poczułem wtedy nagłą potrzebę, by podążyć za nim do domu - obejrzał swoje czerwone palce. - Kazali mi czekać – odesłali dzieci do sąsiadów, potem jego żona wyszykowała go do Świętego Munga, żeby tam opatrzyli jego ramię. Okazało się jednak, że to było jedno z tych uroczych, ufnych sąsiedztw, gdzie mieszkańcy, nawet aurorzy, nie zawsze zamykają drzwi. Poddasze było naprawdę przytulną kryjówką – odpocząłem tam za wszystkie czasy czekając, aż do domu wróci _cała_ rodzina.

Strach i obrzydzenie walczyły w Reyu o lepsze.

- Zabiłeś ich _wszystkich?_ Tylko po to, żeby mnie odnaleźć?

Greyback uśmiechnął się półgębkiem i machnął lekceważąco ręką.

- Oczywiście, że nie chodziło tylko o ciebie; ależ z ciebie egoista! Miałem Bevanowi do powiedzenia kilka słów w związku ze śmiercią mojej Hel. Jeśli jednak chodzi o twoje miejsce zamieszkania, okazał się całkowicie niechętny do współpracy – chyba wątpił w moje dobre intencje.

_Ciekawe dlaczego,_ pomyślał ponuro Rey, ale był na tyle rozsądny, że zdusił w sobie te słowa. Wilkołak przejechał językiem po zębach.

- Aurorski upór to prawdziwe utrapienie. W końcu nie miałem innego wyjścia, jak poderżnąć mu gardło i zakończyć całą tę sprawę - okrutny uśmiech rozszerzył się niepokojąco. - Ale jego żona... ona była _bardzo_ pomocna – zwłaszcza, kiedy tak _czule_ tuliłem do siebie jej dzieci. Szkoda, że nie pomogło to ani jej, ani im. I do tego straszliwie zabrudzili dywan!

Rey wbił wzrok w swoją żonę i nie był w stanie go odwrócić. Widział, jak pełny obrzydzenia szok ustępuje na jej twarzy miejsca czystej furii. Kobieta ściągnęła ramiona i wyprostowała swoją niewysoką, ale w tym momencie imponującą postać, a obie ręce zacisnęła na pogrzebaczu wciąż schowanym pod szatą. Lupin przypomniał sobie, jak bardzo lubiła Elizę Bevan i z jaką przyjemnością bawiła się z jej dziećmi. Widział też, jak strach o własne, ukochane dziecko zaczyna błyszczeć w jej oczach.

Jeśli będzie mogła, ukręci Greybackowi kark.

A tymczasem Greyback wciąż niczego nie zauważał, wciąż nie uważał jej za niebezpieczną; Eliza Bevan była cichą kobietą, liczącą w każdej sytuacji na ochronę swojego dużego, silnego męża – czyżby spodziewał się, że Diana Lupin jest taka sama? No cóż, jeśli tak, to bardzo się zdziwi.

Była to mała pociecha, ale w tej sytuacji miała wagę złota.

- Kiedy poznałem nazwę twojego domu, musiałem już tylko pożyczyć odrobinę proszku Fiuu – Bevanom i tak się już nie przyda - Greyback wciąż napawał się szokiem Lupina i nie zdawał sobie sprawy z zagrożenia za swoimi plecami; Rey wiedział, że musi za wszelką cenę utrzymać na sobie uwagę wilkołaka. - To był naprawdę fart, że Bevan mieszkał o rzut bezoarem od tej farmerskiej ruiny, w której się zebraliście! Inaczej nie znalazłbym pewnie ani jego, ani ciebie.

Greyback po raz kolejny znalazł się przy nim, tym razem z szybkością błyskawicy, i niemal przebił nim ścianę, kiedy go popchnął; jego ostre jak brzytwa pazury przylgnęły do piersi wuja. Pochylił się ze złowrogim uśmiechem.

- A naprawdę się cieszę, że cię znalazłem! Widzisz, Lupin, uważam, że jesteś mi coś winien – winien za życie, które mogłem mieć i życie, które odebrałeś mojej przyjaciółce – i nie zamierzam ci tego odpuścić. Chcę _zadośćuczynienia_. Chcę _zemsty._ Chcę _sprawiedliwości._

Zadośćuczynienia? Zemsty? Sprawiedliwości?

W piersi Reya zaczął rodzić się gniew, kiedy usłyszał słowa tego okrutnego, szalonego mordercy. Greyback zaszlachtował niezliczoną ilość ludzi bez żadnego powodu, jeśli nie liczyć jego własnej przyjemności, i zarżnął dobrego człowieka wraz z całą rodziną z małostkowej złośliwości; jeżeli ciągnąca się przez ostatnie minuty historia jego życia była prawdziwa, to na wszystko sobie zasłużył, skoro sam prosił o ugryzienie i stał się wilkołakiem powodowany jakimś głupim, dziecinnym pragnieniem. Zrezygnował z bycia człowiekiem przez zwykłą urazę, a teraz był zdeterminowany, by takim życiem obarczyć również innych. Owszem, Rey nie mógł opanować wyrzutów sumienia na myśl, że to między innymi on wpędził siostrzeńca w sytuację, z której wyniknął obecny stan rzeczy, ale to nie była jego wina! We wszystko wciągnęły go źle pojęta życzliwość i miłość, które czuł do swojej siostry. Cokolwiek uczynił jego ojciec, ktokolwiek znał prawdę lub był karmiony kłamstwami, on, Reynard Lupin, nie miał wpływu na wydarzenia, które doprowadziły do śmierci Rei – jego jedyną błędną decyzją było zrezygnowanie z adopcji dziecka, wobec którego nie miał tak naprawdę żadnych zobowiązań. Popełnił jeden błąd – czy jego rodzina zasługiwała na to, by _umrzeć_ z tego powodu?!

To było już zbyt wiele; Rey stracił cierpliwość – ostatecznie miał za sobą długi, ciężki dzień.

- Zadośćuczynienie za co? Za życie, którego sam przyznajesz, że nie chciałeś, za rodzinę, którą pogardzasz? Dlaczego obchodzi cię moje tchórzostwo, skoro bycie wilkołakiem sprawia ci tyle radości? Zemsta za co? Za zachowanie mojego ojca? Nie jestem Rafe'em Lupinem i nie masz prawa wylewać na mnie swoich frustracji związanych z człowiekiem, który od dawna nie żyje! Kochałem moją siostrę i zrobiłbym wszystko, żeby ją uratować, ale byłem tylko dzieckiem! Sprawiedliwość za co? Za powstrzymanie twojej ukochanej Hel przed rozerwaniem na strzępy mojego rannego przyjaciela? Za przeszkodzenie jednemu zabójstwu poprzez umożliwienie innego? Hel Greyback była chorą psychicznie, bezwzględną morderczynią, podczas gdy Orestes Bevan był dobrym człowiekiem mającym dobrą rodzinę. Zabiłeś go za wykonywanie swojej pracy, za próbę ochrony niewinnych! Zadośćuczynienie! Zemsta! Sprawiedliwość! Powinieneś udławić się tymi słowami! Jakim prawem wtargnąłeś do mojego domu i zarzuciłeś opowieściami o swoim okropnym życiu? Nie musiałeś stać się tym, kim jesteś! Czy to ja wepchnąłem twoją rękę do paszczy wilkołaka? Wybrałeś takie, a nie inne życie, i nie obwiniaj mnie, jeśli nie jesteś z niego zadowolony! A jeśli jesteś, to co cię interesuje, jak postąpiłem? Czego ode mnie _chcesz?_

Rey dostrzegł cios, ale nie miał czasu, by zrobić cokolwiek poza próbą takiego uniku, by nie okazał się śmiertelny; mimo to ból był nie do wytrzymania, gdy pazury Greybacka rozorały jego ramię zamiast szyi, którą chciały pochwycić, i popchnęły na stertę rozbitego szkła z fotografii jego ojca. Reynard poczuł na plecach stopę, która przygwoździła go do podłogi, gdy wilkołak pochylił się nad nim groźnie.

- Chcę, żebyś _krwawił_ - wysyczał.

W tym momencie Diana uderzyła.

To był bez wątpienia wspaniały cios z mocnym zamachem, godny Pałkarza, napędzany wściekłą siłą oburzonej żony, matki i przyjaciółki. Unik Greybacka był równie imponujący – wilkołak w ostatniej chwili odwrócił się, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z niespodziewanym zagrożeniem, ale okazał się odrobinę zbyt wolny. Jego głowa odskoczyła od uderzenia pogrzebacza i jego własna krew zakryła tę, w której był skąpany do tej pory, wśród steku najbardziej obelżywych przekleństw. Rey odepchnął jego nogę, przeturlał się po szkle, które poraniło w jego ciało, chwycił jeden z jego większych fragmentów i wbił w łydkę Greybacka najgłębiej jak mógł.

Wilkołak zawył z bólu i cofnął się pod naporem tego nagłego, zmasowanego ataku, ale nie stracił głowy; drugi cios Diany trafił go w rękę, więc chwycił pogrzebacz i wyrwał gwałtownie z jej uścisku tak, że odepchnięta kobieta zatoczyła się do tyłu i wpadła na fotel, który przewrócił się razem z nią. Wtedy wszystkim oczom ukazał się Remus, przestraszony, zalany łzami i oszołomiony. Chłopczyk instynktownie odsunął się od upadającego mebla i matki i spróbował umknąć do sąsiedniego pokoju. Nie zauważył zbliżającej się łapy, dopóki nie zacisnęła się na jego szyi i nie poderwała do góry.

Rey zamarł. Diana zamarła. Remus zachlipał.

Greyback uśmiechnął się powoli.

- No proszę, Lupin... - wycedził. - To było prawie odważne.

Rey był jak sparaliżowany; jego chłopca, jego Remusa ściskały szponiaste łapy Fenrira Greybacka – jedna, wciąż trzymająca wyszarpnięty pogrzebacz, przyciskała dziecko do piersi, druga natomiast wciąż zaciskała się groźnie na jego gardle. Syn Reya trząsł się z szoku, bólu i strachu; jego jasnobrązowe włosy były potargane, policzki śmiertelnie blade i wilgotne od łez przerażenia, a szeroko otwarte oczy – wbite w ojca i wypełnione niemą, rozpaczliwą prośbą, by tatuś przyszedł mu na pomoc. Po jego szyi spływała krew, którą utoczył szorstki uchwyt pazurów raniący delikatną skórę.

Jego syn. Greyback miał jego syna.

_Proszę, nie... Wszystko, tylko nie Remus._

Powoli, niepewnie, Rey wstał na nogi nie spuszczając oczu ze swojego dziecka.

- Oddaj mi mojego syna - powiedział miękko. Greyback uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem.

- Uważaj, żebyś nie utopił się w tym swoim świętym oburzeniu! Jak słowo daję, Lupin – dlaczego miałbym to zrobić?

- Możesz zamiast niego wziąć mnie - Rey był najzupełniej szczery. - To po mnie tu przyszedłeś, nie po Remusa. Możesz mnie torturować, zabić, zrobić co tylko chcesz, do cholery, ale odstaw najpierw mojego syna.

Jego siostrzeniec zachichotał zimno.

- Odstaw – jaki ciekawy wybór słowa! Ale nie - powoli, ostrożnie, Greyback zaczął przesuwać się w stronę okna; jego oczy wędrowały od żony do męża i zachłannie napawały się ich przerażeniem. - Myślę, że znalazłem lepszy sposób... ty i twoja żona otrzymujecie odroczenie wyroku za ten mały pokaz odwagi, odsunięcie egzekucji. Ale uwierz mi, to _tylko_ odroczenie.

Mężczyzna ruszył ręką i pogrzebacz poleciał w stronę najbliższego okna rozbijając szybę, której resztki wystawały z framugi jak zęby piły mechanicznej. Kilka celnie wymierzonych kopnięć wilkołaka dodatkowo powiększyło dziurę. Jego uchwyt na przerażonym Remusie ani na chwilę się nie rozluźnił.

- Czy wiesz, jaka jest dzisiaj noc, Lupin? - zapytał wilkołak z jakąś dziwną, leniwą satysfakcją w głosie. - Sprawdziłeś swój księżycowy kalendarz?

Rey poczuł, jak od stóp do głów przebiega jego ciało lodowaty dreszcz. Przypomniał sobie niemal okrągły księżyc, który świecił poprzedniej nocy nad opuszczoną farmą, i jego oczy rozszerzyły się. _O, Merlinie!_

_- Pełnia _- uśmiech Greybacka potwierdził jego najgorsze podejrzenia. - Wyjrzyj na zewnątrz – jest prawie ciemno, słońce zniknęło i zaraz wzejdzie księżyc. Czuję, że nadchodzi; a kiedy już się pojawi...

Jego złociste spojrzenie skierowało się na Remusa; mężczyzna kłapnął zębami.

- Nie! - przerażony krzyk Diany rozległ się, zanim Rey zdążył zareagować na swój sposób; jego żona ruszyła przed siebie, ale zatrzymała się widząc, jak uścisk Greybacka na jej synu zacieśnia się, i wbiła wzrok w potwora, który bez kozery panoszył się w jej salonie. - Jest zbyt młody... - szepnęła błagalnie, rozpaczliwie; mroźny strach o jedynaka wygnał z jej duszy typowy ogień. - Nie wiesz, co się stanie, jeśli ugryziesz takie małe dziecko? Przecież on sobie z tym nie poradzi!

Greyback zaczął się śmiać zanim jeszcze skończyła mówić.

_- Dokładnie_ - wyszeptał drwiąc z cierpienia matki. - Robiłem to już wcześniej i uwierz mi, że jest w _idealnym_ wieku. Bez obaw, nie zabiję go – będę bardzo ostrożny. Ale wiem, co się stanie! Jego umysł nie będzie dość silny, by sobie poradzić z tym wstrząsem... ja nie będę musiał go nawet do niczego namawiać. - dotknął palcami cienkiej skóry na szyi chłopca i uśmiechnął się słysząc jego udręczony szloch i widząc oczy jego rodziców pragnących utulić swoje dziecko. - A wtedy znów stworzę stado – będę miał adoptowanego syna, w dodatku związanego ze mną więzami krwi. Na waszą cześć wychowam go tak, jak należy; nauczę go _wszystkiego_, co sam wiem. Wychowam go na swoje podobieństwo, tak, jak moja biedna Hel wychowała mnie na swoje. A kiedy dorośnie – kiedy będzie gotowy – to on powróci tu, by was zabić. Do tej pory ty i twoja żona, Lupin, możecie żyć w oczekiwaniu na ten moment – na moment, w którym wasz syn odnajdzie was, by zemścić się za twoje tchórzostwo, które sprowadziło na niego taki los.

Greyback jednym zwinnym susem wskoczył na parapet i zatrzymał się na nim przez moment; obrócił się, po raz ostatni nacieszył oczy straszliwym przerażeniem dwojga ludzi stojących w pokoju i uśmiechnął się. Remus, niemy ze strachu, wciąż tkwił przyciśnięty do jego piersi.

- Mam nadzieję, że oczekiwanie będzie dla was przyjemne - zadrwił wilkołak. - Bo dla mnie na pewno będzie.

A potem zniknął.

Obaj zniknęli.

Rey natychmiast podbiegł po okna; wbił oczy w oddalającą się figurę i małe, ludzkie zawiniątko, które trzymała w łapach, ale zanim zdążył podciągnąć się na zasypany odłamkami szkła parapet, uciekiniera pochłonął cień drzew, wśród których się skrył, i Rey stracił go z oczu.

Greyback zniknął. I wkrótce Remus także zniknie.


	9. W Świetle Księżyca

Witajcie! Przepraszam za tak długi brak aktualki, ale ostatnio miałam na głowie dość sporo obowiązków i niestety nie mogłam przysiąść nad tym opowiadaniem tak porządnie, jak bym chciała :( Na szczęście to już za mną i nie przewiduję już żadnych opóźnień w tłumaczeniu :) Dziś mam dla Was chyba najważniejszy rozdział (choć nie najbardziej emocjonujący – to jeszcze przed nami!).

Shaunee Altman: No, wreszcie bez byków! Jestem coraz lepsza ;) Psychologia postaci to dość ciężki kawałek chleba dla tłumacza; przyznaję, że obawiałam się nieco, czy przekład przypadnie do gustu czytelnikom, ale teraz jestem już spokojna :) Dziękuję!

Miłej lektury!

**9. W Świetle Księżyca**

To nie mogło się dziać.

Nie mogło.

Proszę, niech to się nie dzieje naprawdę.

Ale działo się.

W pokoju rozległ się pełen rozpaczy szloch Diany i ten dźwięk, ten ewidentny dowód na to, że porwanie ukochanego synka złamało jej serce, rozdarł mu duszę. Rey zamarł zszokowany i z rozpaczą, z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w poprzetykaną figurami drzew ciemność, która pochłonęła umykające postaci Greybacka i Remusa, jakby miał nadzieję, że za moment znów się pojawią i powiedzą, że to wszystko było jedynie żartem.

Ale nie pojawili się.

Fenrir Greyback był Tyrem Argentem; oskarżył jego ojca o spowodowanie śmierci jego siostry; zabił Orestesa Bevana i jego rodzinę. I zabrał Remusa.

Zabrał, żeby go ugryźć. Żeby zamienić go w wilkołaka – w dzikie zwierzę.

Greyback chciał zrobić z jego syna potwora... a potem wykorzystać go, by zabił jego i Dianę.

_Nie._

Nagle w ciele Reynarda Lupina zapłonął ogień, który wybuchnął mieszaniną furii, strachu i straszliwej determinacji. _Nie dojdzie_ do tego; Greyback _nie zabierze_ ich syna. Nie uda mu się zniszczyć ich rodziny! Choćby miał stanąć do walki z samym Piekłem, Rey nie pozwoli, by Fenrir Greyback skrzywdził jego chłopca – nie pozwoli dopóki będzie miał jeszcze odrobinę oddechu w płucach! Jakim prawem ten potwór wciągnął w całą tę idiotyczną historię niewinne dziecko? Nie, ten sukinsyn nie skrzywdzi Remusa, nie ukradnie jego umysłu i nie zniszczy mu życia zanim się na dobre zaczęło, i to bez względu na konsekwencje. Rey nie pozwoli, by ta bestia zamieniła najważniejszą rzecz w jego życiu w tak odrażającą istotę. Greyback _nie wygra._

Cokolwiek się wydarzy, bez względu na to, czy zostanie ugryziony, czy nie, Remus – słodki mały chłopaczek, który przez ostatnie trzy lata był najjaśniejszym promyczkiem w życiu jego i Diany – wróci do domu. I wciąż będzie _sobą._ Rey zrobi wszystko, by tak się stało.

Nawet nie zorientował się, że się poruszył, dopóki nie zauważył, że jego różdżka zniknęła z kuchennego stołu i teraz tkwi za jego paskiem, a pałka, której czasem potrzebował w pracy, wysuwa się ze stojaka na parasolki w holu i ląduje w jego dłoni. Wschód księżyca był coraz bliżej, a Rey wiedział, że jeśli natknie się na Greybacka w jego wilczej postaci, jego różdżka będzie warta nie więcej, niż wierzbowa witka – wszelkie zaklęcia były nieskuteczne wobec przemienionych wilkołaków. Pałka będzie mu potrzebna.

Greyback go zabije – był tego pewien; samotne spotkanie twarzą w twarz z wilkołakiem równało się samobójstwu. Ale to, co powiedział mu w salonie, gdy patrzył w przerażone oczy swojego porwanego dziecka, było prawdą: jeśli będzie musiał poświęcić swoje życie, by ocalić życie syna, zrobi to; musiał tylko zyskać nieco czasu i zapewnić Remusowi bezpieczeństwo, dopóki nie nadejdą posiłki.

_À propos..._

Jego płaszcz wisiał tam, gdzie Rey zostawił go nad ranem; mężczyzna podszedł do niego szybko, zerwał z wieszaka i zaczął przetrząsać wewnętrzne kieszenie.

- Chcesz za nim iść.

W głosie Diany brzmiała pusta rezygnacja, a jej słowa były raczej stwierdzeniem, niż pytaniem; nie było w nich ani oskarżenia, ani zachęty, ani myśli o wymianie między mężem i synem. Diana rozumiała, jaki los czeka w tym lesie kogoś, kto pozwoli sobie na choćby najmniejszą pomyłkę, ale przecież porwano jej dziecko... Stała przed nim blada, a z niewielkiej rany na skroni krew cienkim strumykiem spływała po jej policzku mieszając się ze łzami; zrozpaczonymi, udręczonymi oczami wpatrywała się w męża.

- Ty zostajesz - Rey obcesowo powstrzymał niewypowiedziane pytanie. Niebieski krążek, który Moody dał mu tego ranka, w końcu wpadł mu w ręce. Lupin nacisnął go z obu stron i rzucił swojej żonie; kiedy go złapała, pulsujące, niebieskie światło rzuciło na jej twarz chorobliwy, szary blask.

- To urządzenie alarmowe, które Alastor Moody dał mi do użycia w nagłym wypadku; jeśli Greyback jego również nie zabił, wkrótce się tu pojawi - Rey spojrzał Dianie w oczy. - Musisz tu zostać i posłać go za mną – będę potrzebował każdej możliwej pomocy.

Jego żona powoli skinęła głową.

- Dobrze.

Widać było, że jest w szoku. Syn, który był całym jej światem, jej życiem i duszą, został porwany, i jej pełna wściekłości energia ulotniła się, gdy próba jego ocalenia okazała się bezowocna; jej mąż ryzykował własnym życiem by spróbować – zapewne również bez skutku – sprowadzić go do domu. Jej umysł, nie mogąc odnaleźć równowagi między miłością do dziecka i potrzebą ocalenia go, a miłością do męża i potrzebą zapewnienia mu bezpieczeństwa, poddał się i całkowicie odsunął od siebie wszelkie emocje. W każdej innej sytuacji Rey za nic na świecie nie zostawiły jej samej, ale teraz musiał zrobić wyjątek. Założył na siebie płaszcz krzywiąc się, gdy materiał dotknął wciąż jeszcze krwawiącej rany zadanej pazurami Greybacka, machnął pałką i skierował się w stronę drzwi wejściowych.

- Rey.

Mężczyzna zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Oczy Diany błyszczały najczystszym przerażeniem.

- Nie wolno ci umrzeć - szepnęła. - Nie mogłabym... Nie was obu. ___Nie wolno ci umrzeć._

Rey zdusił w piersi swoje własne przerażenie; czy właśnie widział swoją ukochaną żonę ostatni raz?

- Postaram się - odparł miękko, odwrócił się i zniknął w ciemności wieczoru.

Wydawało mu się, że słyszy na trawniku za sobą charakterystyczny trzask aportacji, kiedy mijał pierwsze drzewa, ale nie zatrzymał się, by sprawdzić, czy ma rację. Dla tak doświadczonego tropiciela jak on ślady wilkołaka – połamane gałązki, udeptana ziemia i rozepchnięte na boki runo leśne wskazujące kierunek, w którym podążył – były doskonale widoczne nawet pod ciemnym sklepieniem splątanych koron drzew. Greyback nawet nie starał się ukryć swojej trasy, co znaczyło, że albo nie spodziewał się pościgu, albo całkowicie się go nie obawiał; pierwsza ewentualność świadczyłaby o tym, że jest głupcem – druga, że jest niebezpieczny. Rey podejrzewał, że słuszna jest ta druga, ale już go to nie obchodziło.

Zmierzch ustępował miejsca coraz gęstszej ciemności; za górami chowały się ostatnie promienie słońca. Wszędzie wokół drzewa złowieszczo pochylały nad Reyem swoje ciemne, powykręcane konary, pozbawione choćby ostatnich poszarpanych, pożółkłych liści, poruszane lekkim wiatrem, który docierał nawet do zesztywniałego mchu porastającego wystające korzenie. Bluszcz spiralami obrastał pnie wysokich, starych drzew i w otaczającym mroku chłodnego, zimowego wieczora przypominał zielone płaszcze. Nadchodząca lutowa noc zaczęła osypywać ziemię i rośliny szronem, którego jasna barwa błyszczała w coraz słabszym blasku słońca i oblepiła buty Reya, gdy biegł przez las. Na cienkich gałązkach pojawiło się delikatne, srebrzyste światło.

Lupin nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na pełne cierni zarośla; porzucił wszelkie pozory bezszelestnego zakradania się i po prostu usuwał je ze swojej drogi kolejnymi machnięciami różdżki. Każdy oddech był niemal zabójczy dla jego gardła – ostre, mroźne powietrze drapało delikatne tkanki, zanim powracało na wolność jako obłoki pary, ale mężczyzna uparcie lekceważył te duszności. Jego posiniaczone żebra bolały, rozorane pazurami ramię pulsowało a bark i plecy szczypały w wielu miejscach, co zapewne spowodował upadek na rozbite szkło. Rey potrząsnął głową odganiając nieważne myśli o swoich obrażeniach i szedł dalej, wytężając słuch w poszukiwaniu najmniejszego dowodu na to, że zbliża się do swojego celu.

I wtedy usłyszał krzyk. Krzyk dziecka.

Po jego plecach przebiegł lodowaty dreszcz, a żołądek ścisnął się do granic wytrzymałości.

_Remus_.

To nie był okrzyk bólu; przynajmniej tyle...! Ale był to okrzyk absolutnego strachu; jego mały chłopiec był przerażony.

Las wokół Reya zdawało się wypełniać do reszty srebrzyste światło; na niebie pojawił się błyszczący księżyc w pełni. Po chwili zimne powietrze przecięło wilcze wycie.

Włosy na głowie Reya stanęły dęba, kiedy ogarnął go zupełnie atawistyczny lęk.

_O, Merlinie..._

Mężczyzna zawahał się na moment, ale w końcu schował różdżkę – i tak mu się nie przyda.

Wycie zdawało się docierać z odległości kilkuset metrów przed nim, gdzieś z łagodnego, porośniętego lasem zbocza przechodzącego w górującą nad doliną sylwetkę wzgórza. Czy warto było zaryzykować?

_Tak._

Rey z trzaskiem aportował się w miejsce, z którego usłyszał krzyk.

Od dezorientacji zakręciło mu się w głowie; mimo to natychmiast obrócił się i ścisnął w ręku pałkę, gotowy do ataku, ale nigdzie nie zauważył kłapiących szczęk i nie usłyszał okrzyku _tatusiu! _Zamarł więc i zaczął nasłuchiwać, ale w pobliżu nie rozległ się żaden dźwięk. Do jego serca zaczęła wkradać się rozpacz – czyżby zupełnie na darmo porzucił pewny trop? Ale w tym momencie zauważył połamane gałązki w pobliskich zaroślach; ruszył więc przed siebie i potykając się dotarł do niewielkiej polany. Wśród grubej warstwy liści leżały zakrwawione strzępy ubrania, rozerwane i rozrzucone na sporej powierzchni, najwyraźniej z wielką siłą. To tu przemienił się Greyback.

Ale nigdzie nie było widać Remusa – ani żywego, ani martwego.

Rey już miał się rozejrzeć w poszukiwaniu dalszych śladów, gdy tuż za sobą usłyszał trzask. Odwrócił się na pięcie i uniósł pałkę, ale w ostatniej chwili powstrzymał zarówno cios, jak i okrzyk wściekłości; w jego nos celowała różdżka, a poorana bliznami twarz Alastora Moody'ego wpatrywała się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Do jasnej cholery, Rey! - zaklął opuszczając ramię.

Pojawiło się więcej aurorów; przynajmniej pięciu lub sześciu Lupin znał co najmniej z widzenia, choć nie z nazwiska; ich miny wyrażały różne stopnie wściekłości, szoku lub obrzydzenia. Rey nie miał pojęcia, jak Moody'emu udało się w tak krótkim czasie zgromadzić tylu ludzi, ale i tak cieszył się, że przybyli. Teraz miał posiłki – i nie miał czasu do stracenia.

- Tędy! - rozkazał ostro ignorując grymas Moody'ego, który aż nadto wyraźnie dawał do zrozumienia, że stary auror zamierzał najprawdopodobniej odesłać go z powrotem do żony. Ale nie tym razem, nie wtedy, gdy zagrożony był jego syn; Rey nie zamierzał dać się przepędzić z pola bitwy jak jakiś niegrzeczny uczniak! - Trop prowadzi w tę stronę.

Alastor natychmiast pojawił się u jego boku i obaj znów rzucili się między drzewa.

- Diana opisała mi wszystko na tyle, na ile mogła - wysapał Moody, który – chociaż bardziej wysportowany – nie był w stanie dorównać wytrzymałością pełnemu adrenaliny ojcu szukającemu swojego chłopca. - Greyback powiedział, że nie zamierza zabić twojego chłopaczka, prawda?

- To, co chce zrobić, jest jeszcze gorsze - warknął Rey; nie miał ochoty szukać w tej straszliwiej sytuacji jakichkolwiek pozytywów. Moody potknął się nieco na kupie zeschniętych liści, ale po chwili zerknął w bok na swojego towarzysza ciemnymi, stalowymi oczyma.

- Jeśli dojdzie do walki chcę, żebyś się trzymał się z tyłu. Nie zamierzam...

- Jeżeli powiesz mi, żebym trzymał się z daleka od walki, urwę ci łeb, Alastorze! Tu chodzi o mojego _syna!_

- Więc _skup się_ na swoim synu! - fuknął auror. - Zabierz chłopca i wynoś się stąd! Nie chcę być dzisiaj świadkiem rzezi kolejnej rodziny!

Rey poczuł na plecach głuchy dreszcz.

- Bevan...

Moody spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.

- Wiesz?

- Wiem - Rey zacisnął szczęki. - Poinformowanie mnie o tym sprawiło mu wielką przyjemność.

- Byłem tam - Alastor znalazł w końcu odpowiednie tempo biegu. Jego głos drżał zarówno z wysiłku, jak i z emocji. - Kiedy urządzenie alarmowe dało znak... - wskazał ponad swoim ramieniem na podążającą za nimi grupę aurorów. - …zabrałem wszystkich, którzy byli na miejscu, i wysłałem ich siecią Fiuu, a sam się aportowałem. Przez moment myślałem, że... Dwóch przyjaciół w ciągu jednego dnia... dwie młode rodziny... - przełknął ciężko i kontynuował. - Wszyscy widzieliśmy, co zrobił u Bevanów. Każdy z tych mężczyzn chce, żeby zdechł. Ani jednego dziecka więcej – nie pozwolimy mu na to.

Rey przytaknął. _Ani jednego dziecka więcej_, powtórzył w myślach. _A zwłaszcza nie moje._

Ale chwilę później wiedział już, że jest za późno_. _W spokojnej ciszy nocy rozległ się kolejny okrzyk, tym razem nie więcej, niż sto metrów przed nimi. I tym razem był to okrzyk bólu.

_Nie! Remus! _

Wyprzedzając Moody'ego w kilka sekund i puszczając mimo uszu jego ostrzegawczy krzyk, Rey rzucił się do przodu i natknął się na scenę prosto ze swoich najgorszych koszmarów.

Olbrzymi, zjeżony srebrnowłosy wilk stał na zalanej blaskiem księżyca, małej polanie, a z jego potężnych szczęk zwisała twarzą w dół mała, nieprzytomna, zakrwawiona postać.

Złote ślepia uniosły się i szczęki jednym ruchem wypuściły swoje niewielkie brzemię, które upadło na ziemię i więcej się nie poruszyło. W powietrzu rozległ się niski warkot, ale Rey go nie słyszał. Nic go nie obchodziło.

Świat przestał istnieć; stał się kompletnie nieistotny wobec huraganu uczuć, które ogarnęły umysł Lupina kiedy tak patrzył na zalane krwią, blade małe ciałko leżące bez ruchu na twardej, zimnej ziemi. Szok, przerażenie, rozpacz, wściekłość, niedowierzanie i furia mieszały się ze sobą na obrzeżach wszechogarniającej pustki, która ogarnęła jego duszę.

Greyback skłamał – jednak zabił Remusa.

Zabił Remusa.

Remus był martwy.

To nie mogła być prawda. Nie mogła. Świat nie mógłby dalej istnieć, gdyby to była prawda!

Na polanie rozległ się kolejny warkot; wilkołak zmrużył ślepia i skulił się szykując do ataku na oszołomionego, zdrętwiałego z rozpaczy ojca stojącego przed nim bez ruchu.

Warknięcie odbiło się echem w uszach Reya; posłało dreszcz wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa, wprawiło w drżenie całe jego ciało... i rozpaliło płomień, który zaczął zajmować miejsce otchłani cierpienia, a po chwili zamienił się w prawdziwy pożar emocji spalający go od stóp do głów i zasnuwający jego oczy czerwoną mgłą.

Greyback zabił Remusa.

Greyback zabił Remusa.

_Greyback zabił Remusa._

Musi za to cierpieć. Musi _umrzeć._

Obojętny na wszystko z wyjątkiem warczącego, szarego wilkołaka i ciała syna, Rey wrzasnął w najczystszej furii i rzucił się do przodu jak szaleniec. Nie słyszał dzikiego okrzyku Moody'ego i nie dostrzegł zaskoczenia w ludzko inteligentnych oczach dzikiej bestii; był świadomy tylko jednej rzeczy – nieodpartej potrzeby zadania wilkołakowi bólu.

Ślepa furia nadała jego ciału niemal nadludzką siłę; pierwszy cios trafił wilka idealnie między błyszczące oczy, niemal zbijając go z nóg, kiedy cofał się przed nieustraszonym, instynktownym przejawem absolutnej wściekłości. Drugi cios wylądował z olbrzymią siłą z boku głowy i wilkołak zatoczył się, zanim zdążył otrząsnąć się po pierwszym ataku; trzeci trafił w jedną z przednich łap, która, na wpół zmiażdżona, zaczęła krwawić, gdy bestia próbowała się odwrócić; czwarty stłukł jej wystawiony bok i w końcu powalił na ziemię; Rey ścisnął mocno pałkę obiema rękami i uniósł ją nad głową, by zadać piąty, ostatni, rozłupujący czaszkę cios swojemu pokonanemu wrogowi.

Ale ten cios nigdy nie wylądował, bo właśnie wtedy Remus krzyknął.

Dźwięk rozniósł się między drzewami z przerażającą wyrazistością, a nieruchoma wcześniej sylwetka jego synka zaczęła nagle wić się i skręcać na ziemi; drobne paluszki szarpały oszronione liście, buzia wciskała się w runo leśne, a z ust wydobywał się przeszywający wrzask i szloch świadczące o niewyobrażalnym cierpieniu. Gleba, na której leżało dziecko, była wilgotna od krwi.

Przez moment Rey po prostu wpatrywał się w niego czując, jak świat znów wraca do normy z nagłością, która prawie zwaliła go z nóg; jego serce zalała mieszanina roztrzęsionej ulgi i pełnego rozpaczy przerażenia.

Greyback nie zabił Remusa.

Remus żył.

Remus cierpiał.

Remus został ugryziony.

Remus był wilkołakiem.

Ale był _zbyt młody_...! Plan Greybacka udał się. _O mój Boże, nie..._

Pałka zatrzymała się w powietrzu i zadrżała – w przeciwieństwie do Greybacka.

Chwilę później umysł Reya ogarnęła świadomość własnego, paraliżującego cierpienia; pazury wilkołaka aż po kość wbiły się w jego lewe udo i rozorały je na całej długości.

Przeszył go niewyobrażalny ból – pałka wysunęła się z jego rąk i Rey z wrzaskiem upadł na ziemię. Przez jedną, krótką chwilę widział przed sobą tylko złowrogie, żółte ślepia i pokryte zaschniętą krwią szczęki, gdy wilkołak rzucił mu się do gardła; obaj zapomnieli jednak o Moody'm i jego aurorach. Upuszczona pałka za pomocą zaklęcia znów uniosła się w górę i z całej siły uderzyła w atakującą wilczą paszczę. Klątwa _Reducto_ trafiła w ziemię centymetry od cielska wilkołaka, a kamienie, które wyleciały w powietrze od jej siły, obrzuciły gradem wciąż chwiejącą się bestię.

W pierwszej chwili wyglądało na to, że moc pełni księżyca weźmie górę nad pozostałością ludzkiej inteligencji Greybacka, bo obnażył zęby i ruszył w stronę swoich napastników, ale kolejna chmura wyrzuconej w powietrze ziemi sprawiła, że zmienił zdanie; przez moment stał jeszcze na polanie i patrzył na wijącą się figurkę Remusa z czymś przypominającym satysfakcję, ale w końcu kłapnął buńczucznie zębami, odwrócił się i pognał w stronę otaczającej ciemności.

- No JASNE! - wściekły ryk należał do Alastora Moody'ego. - Uciekaj, ty _skurwysynu_, ale nie myśl, że uciekniesz daleko! Każdy auror w tym kraju chce rozerwać cię na strzępy! Nie przeżyjesz następnego tygodnia, Greyback! A kiedy w końcu cię złapiemy, śmierć będzie dla ciebie ŁASKĄ!

Rey nawet go nie słuchał; skupił całą swoją uwagę na chłopcu, który wił się w agonii kilka metrów dalej. Ignorując nieznośny ból w lewej nodze i protesty całego ciała, podniósł się nieco i poczołgał po rozkopanej ziemi w stronę swojego syna.

Nawet w ciemności nocy widział, że Remus jest straszliwie blady; jego ręce były brudne i krwawiły od szarpania pełnego igieł i ostrych liści leśnego runa w niewyobrażalnym bólu, ubranie było porwane, a ukryta pod nim skóra poraniona i posiniaczona. Drobną twarz chłopca wykrzywiał grymas nieznośnego cierpienia, jego policzki były zalane wciąż płynącymi łzami, a gardło zdarte od ciągłego płaczu. Oczy miał mocno zaciśnięte.

Ignorując krzyki aurorów, którzy przegrupowali się i właśnie ruszali w pogoni za uciekającym wilkołakiem, Rey wyciągnął się i pokonawszy ostatnie pół metra chwycił Remusa za ramię; drżącym, niespokojnym głosem wymówił jego imię, przysunął się do jego małego ciałka i objął je, starając się opanować straszliwe konwulsje. Dziecko wciąż mocno krwawiło i trzęsło się nie tylko z szoku, ale i z zimna; Rey szybko ściągnął z ramion swój płaszcz, owinął nim Remusa, po czym z trudem podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej, wziął chłopca na ręce i przytulił go opierając policzek na małej, drżącej główce. Oczy Remusa otworzyły się na moment, ale jego spojrzenie było nieprzytomne, wypełnione jedynie bólem. Rey nie był pewien, czy Remus w ogóle wie, kto trzyma go w ramionach; modlił się, by złoto, widoczne na obrzeżach jego tęczówek, było tylko wymysłem jego przewrażliwionej wyobraźni.

- Wszystko w porządku - wyszeptał te słowa, choć nigdy nie były mniej prawdziwe niż teraz. - Wszystko będzie dobrze, synku. Ja cię kocham, twoja mama cię kocha i nikt i nic nigdy tego nie zmieni. Przepraszam, że cię zawiodłem; przepraszam, że nie potrafiłem zapewnić ci bezpieczeństwa. Gdybym mógł zamienić się z tobą miejscami, zrobiłbym to bez chwili wahania, ale nie mogę tego zrobić – nie mogę cofnąć czasu i zmienić całej tej głupiej sytuacji i sprawić, by znów wszystko było dobrze... Obiecuję, że się tobą zajmiemy. Zrobimy dla ciebie wszystko, co będziemy mogli, tylko _zostań z nami._ Kocham cię - ucałował delikatnie potarganą czuprynkę. - Jesteś takim dobrym chłopcem, takim silnym chłopcem; na litość boską, błagam cię – nie pozwól mu _zwyciężyć._

Coś było nie tak; drgawki jego syna zmieniły się z bolesnych w pełne wściekłości. Remus wił się i rzucał w jego objęciach, a jego drobne piąstki uderzały w pierś ojca i drapały ją aż do krwi z o wiele większą siłą, niż byłby w stanie wykrzesać z siebie zwykły czterolatek. Kiedy znów otworzył oczy, Rey wiedział już, że złoto wokół tęczówek nie było jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni.

_O, nie... Mój Boże, nie! Nie mój syn...!_

Tej nocy nie dojdzie do transformacji – ciało potrzebowało czasu na adaptację. Infekcja była zbyt nowa i nieugruntowana, by doprowadzić świeżo ugryzionego wilkołaka do koszmarnej przemiany, ale okrągły księżyc wspinał się coraz wyżej po nocnym niebie i zalewał polanę jasnym światłem; wilcza część umysłu Remusa była już w stanie wyczuć jego zew i nie chciała czekać na to, aż ciało będzie równie gotowe. A że musiała podporządkować sobie ciało tak młode, tak delikatne...

_Musiał_ istnieć jakiś sposób, by to powstrzymać. Musiał.

Jego myśli przerwał odgłos zbliżających się kroków, a ręka na ramieniu sprawiła, że drgnął zaskoczony. Spojrzał w górę i ujrzał ciemne, pełne współczucia oczy Alastora Moody'ego. Mężczyzna nie był sam; inny auror – miał na nazwisko Castleton, o ile Rey dobrze pamiętał – podpierał swojego szefa i starał się nie zwracać uwagi na krew, która dość obfitym strumieniem spływała po jego skroni. Głęboką ranę pod żebrami Moody'ego zakrywał prowizoryczny opatrunek z podartych szmat.

- Nas dwóch też sprał - skomentował kwaśno, ale jego oczy niemal od razu spoczęły na szarpiącym się wściekle małym ciałku, które Lupin ściskał w ramionach. - Pozostali wciąż go ścigają, a poza tym wezwałem wsparcie. Miejmy nadzieję, że uda się go dopaść, gdy będzie musiał się zatrzymać podczas zachodu księżyca.

Rey skinął nieprzytomnie głową; był coraz bardziej oszołomiony i wyraźnie czuł już tylko pulsujący ból w udzie, ale zebrał się w sobie i zepchnął zawroty głowy na dalszy plan; jego syn go potrzebował.

Na Remusa patrzyli teraz już obaj aurorzy.

- Zmienił się, prawda? - rozległ się głos Castletona, obcesowy i zabarwiony zniesmaczeniem. Mężczyzna obracał w rękach różdżkę. - Posłuchaj, Lupin, nikt się nie spodziewa, że sam to zrobisz; po prostu połóż chłopaka na ziemi – zajmę się tym w try miga...

Urwał, gdy przeszyło go lodowate spojrzenie, które wytarło z jego ust resztę słów.

_- Co?_

Castleton aż się zgarbił i spojrzał na Moody'ego niemal błagalnym wzrokiem.

- Dzieciak zamienił się w _zwierzę_; będzie chyba lepiej dla wszystkich, jeśli dobijemy go w szybki, humanitarny sposób...

- Castleton, _zamknij się_ - Moody widział, że groźny wyraz twarzy Reya był nie tylko miną człowieka, który przekroczył granicę swojej wytrzymałości – był miną człowieka, który granicę wytrzymałości przekroczył już dawno temu. Nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że gdyby Lupin nie trzymał w ramionach swojego ukochanego dziecka, udusiłby aurora gołymi rękami zanim jeszcze mężczyzna zdążył wymówić te straszliwe słowa do końca. W głębi duszy stary auror nie mógł powstrzymać myśli, że Castleton ma rację, ale wiedział dobrze, czym jest Remus dla Diany i Reya; zdawał sobie sprawę, że Reynard Lupin nie odda zdrowia i życia swojego syna bez walki. Z lekkim trudem odsunął się od Castletona.

- Aportuj się z powrotem do Zimowej Doliny - nakazał ostro młodszemu mężczyźnie. - Zabierz panią Lupin do Świętego Munga siecią Fiuu; tam się spotkamy.

Castleton gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze.

- Chcecie zabrać _to_ do Świętego Munga? Ale...

_- Natychmiast_ - przerwał mu Alastor zanim mężczyzna zdołał jeszcze wyraźniej zapisać się na czarnej liście Reya Lupina. Przez moment wyglądało na to, że Castleton zamierza dalej się kłócić, ale dwa groźne spojrzenia przekonały go, że odejście może być najlepszym wyjściem, i w końcu aportował się z trzaskiem.

Rey wzmocnił ochronny uścisk na wciąż rzucającym się ciele Remusa i spojrzał na Moody'ego. Auror kucnął krzywiąc się z bólu i wyciągnął poplamioną krwią pałkę.

- Masz - powiedział łagodnym tonem i wyciągnął przed siebie broń z trudem opadając na kolana obok ojca i syna. - Złap ją i upewnij się, że chłopaczek też ją trzyma. Mamy dwadzieścia sekund - wolną ręką dotknął kija czubkiem różdżki. - _Portus._

Rey złapał jedną z małych rączek Remusa, przytknął ją porządnie do świeżo utworzonego świstoklika i objął wciąż rzucające się dziecko najmocniej, jak mógł. W jego uszach wciąż dźwięczały bolesne, doprowadzające do furii słowa Castletona. Jakim prawem ten irytująco pewny siebie człowiek stał przed nim i radził mu zabić własnego syna jak jakieś zwierzę?! Dzika determinacja zalała Reya od stóp do głów; _nie da_ im takiej satysfakcji; _nie pozwoli_, by Greyback zwyciężył w taki sposób; _nie straci_ dziecka, które tak bardzo kocha.

- Nie pozwolę na to, Remus - wyszeptał do małego uszka słowa, które niosły ze sobą ból o wiele większy, niż ten, który dręczył jego nogę. - Nie pozwolę cię zabrać _żadnemu_ z tych wilków. Wrócisz do mnie, a ja wychowam cię na mężczyznę, którym powinieneś być... którym _będziesz_. Będziesz szczęśliwy, będziesz dobry i przede wszystkim będziesz _człowiekiem._ Nie pozwolę, by ktokolwiek ci to odebrał; będziesz wszystkim tym, czym Greyback nie jest, obiecuję. Nie uda mu się zniszczyć ani ciebie, ani naszej rodziny – nie pozwolimy, by to zepsuł; nie pozwolimy mu wygrać! Wciąż będziesz Remusem Lupinem. Wciąż będziesz moim synkiem – i taki _pozostaniesz._

Moody obserwował Lupina; w jego oczach kryła się mieszanina współczucia, niepokoju i beznadziei.

- Uwaga, Rey – trzy, dwa, jeden...

Chwilę później na polanie nie pozostało nic oprócz blasku księżyca.


	10. Mur

Witajcie! Dziś mam dla Was niezbyt długi, ale za to przełomowy rozdział :) Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się Wam tak samo, jak mnie!

Hakkarii: Oj, tak - kiedy tłumaczyłam ten rozdział zaczęłam go przeżywać na nowo i też uważam, że zdecydowanie jest jednym z najciekawszych :)

Shaunee Altman: Bardzo dziękuję! I zgadzam się – scena w lesie jest niesamowita...

Zapraszam do czytania :)

**10. Mur**

Alastor Moody musiał użyć całej swojej siły przekonywania, by nakłonić Reynarda Lupina do oddania swojego dziecka uzdrowicielom Świętego Munga. Rey natychmiast pożałował, że nie trzymał Remusa jeszcze mocniej.

Przecież jego syn go potrzebował!

Chłopiec zawołał go; przez moment, na jedną, krótką chwilę ten straszliwy złoty blask w jego tęczówkach przybladł, Remus rozejrzał się z przerażeniem po pokoju pełnym ubranych w zielone szaty, obcych ludzi, którzy brutalnie przyciskali go do łóżka, i drżącym głosem zawołał swojego tatusia. Gdyby nie to, że Rey miał poważne problemy ze staniem (nie wspominając już o chodzeniu), natychmiast pojawiłby się u boku syna.

Diana już czekała, kiedy świstoklik przeniósł ich na podłogę w szpitalnej poczekalni, i sapnęła ze zgrozą, kiedy zobaczyła swojego zakrwawionego syna i ciężko rannego męża. Choć Rey nie był w stanie nawet podnieść się bez pomocy, nie wypuścił z objęć swojego rzucającego się dziecka; w końcu jeden z pielęgniarzy rzucił na jego nogę prowizoryczne zaklęcie i Rey, wspierany przez Moody'ego, ruszył z Remusem na oddział na pierwszym piętrze, gdzie zszokowanym uzdrowicielom i aurorowi wreszcie udało się wyrwać dziecko z opiekuńczego uścisku ojca. Po chwili Alastor również został zabrany na leczenie, ale Rey był o wiele bardziej uparty; stojąc na korytarzu ze szlochającą, roztrzęsioną Dianą u boku, zbywał wszelkie nieśmiałe próby uzdrowicieli, by zająć się jego poranioną nogą. Pełnym złości spojrzeniem dał im do zrozumienia, że chce zostać sam i kiedy wszyscy – z wyjątkiem jednego – usłuchali jego niemego żądania, niechętnie odsunął się od łóżka syna, by umożliwić im pracę.

Remus był ciężko ranny, odebrany rodzicom przez grupę nieznanych mu ludzi, uwięziony w swoim własnym ciele i umyśle, nad którymi tracił kontrolę, i przerażony – a ta uparta kobieta chciała teraz pomagać _jemu?_ Czy naprawdę nie wiedziała, co jest najważniejsze?

- Panie Lupin, proszę mi pozwolić obejrzeć tę nogę. Zaklęcie jest tylko tymczasowe, a to bardzo poważna rana; jeśli zaraz się nią nie zajmę, możemy nie być w stanie całkowicie jej wyleczyć...

Rey dobrze znał uzdrowicielkę Jarvin – on i jego współpracownicy często lądowali na Oddziale Obrażeń Zadanych Przez Stworzenia Magiczne. Do tej pory uważał ją za nieco skłonną do ceregieli, ale zdolną i inteligentną kobietę.

- Niech pani posłucha - fuknął obrzucając ją ostrym spojrzeniem. - Jeśli chodzi o mnie, to ta noga może nawet uschnąć i odpaść; _dlaczego nie pomaga pani mojemu synowi?_

Twarz Jarvin wyrażała niepokojącą mieszaninę współczucia i zrozumienia; jej mina, którą Reiver – od niedawna posiadający zamiast dwóch zwykłych nóg jedną drewnianą – określił jako „będzie-się-pan-musiał-pożegnać-z-tą-nóżką-proszę- pana", nie wyrażała nic dobrego, ale Rey nie był w nastroju do wysłuchiwania długich, irytujących tłumaczeń przerywanych pełnymi współczucia pauzami i pocieszającym poklepywaniem po ręce, więc odezwał się, zanim uzdrowicielka zdążyła otworzyć usta.

- Proszę o same fakty, Jarvin. Niech nie stara się pani oszczędzać moich uczuć ani próbować przekazać prawdy w jakiś zawoalowany sposób. Chcę wiedzieć, co możecie zrobić dla mojego syna.

Jarvin przygryzła wargę i zerknęła pytająco na Dianę. Żona Reya również na nią spojrzała pomimo oślepiających łez i skinęła głową.

- Fakty - powtórzyła mocnym głosem. Jarvin przytaknęła i chociaż od razu przybrała pełną profesjonalizmu pozę, nie udało jej się ukryć smutku w błyszczących oczach.

- Dobrze. Mówiąc wprost, nie wygląda to dobrze; samą ranę po ugryzieniu, choć jest poważna, uda nam się z czasem zaleczyć. Państwa syna zaatakował jednak wilkołak i chociaż infekcja jest zbyt świeża, by spowodować fizyczną przemianę, już widać efekty, które to zdarzenie wywołało w jego umyśle – a w umyśle tak młodym te efekty mogą mieć fatalne skutki.

- Jakiego rodzaju skutki? - Diana z całej siły ściskała ramię męża, a jej odważną minę zdradzały pełne przerażenia oczy. Jarvin odwróciła się i gestem wskazała łóżko, na którym mała figurka Remusa wciąż krzyczała, wiła się i próbowała oswobodzić z uścisku uzdrowicieli starających się zaleczyć jego rany. Oczy chłopca były już całkowicie złote.

- Takie skutki. To dla niego zbyt wiele; jego umysł jest zbyt młody, by poradzić sobie ze stresem i wstrząsem wywołanym wydarzeniami dzisiejszego wieczoru – jest przeciążony. Gdyby chłopiec był starszy, nie miałoby to tak wielkiego znaczenia, ponieważ starsze, bardziej ukształtowane umysły zazwyczaj radzą sobie lepiej z tego rodzaju wstrząsami i mimo traumy potrafią wytworzyć między ludzką i nową, wilczą częścią umysłu, pewnego rodzaju barierę. Państwa syn miałby większą szansę, gdyby okoliczności jego ugryzienia nie były tak dramatyczne; ale w stanie, w jakim się teraz znajduje, obecność wilka w umyśle jest zbyt wyraźna. Taka obecność czerpie swoją siłę ze słabości emocjonalnej, a po tym, co przydarzyło mu się tej nocy, chłopiec jest bardzo osłabiony i podatny na stres. Jest zbyt wstrząśnięty, by walczyć z tą nową częścią swojego umysłu - westchnęła ciężko i jej pełna profesjonalizmu postawa zmiękła w obliczu pogrążonych w żalu rodziców. - Bardzo mi przykro - powiedziała szczerze. - ale nie sądzę, byśmy byli w stanie zrobić dla niego cokolwiek więcej.

Rey patrzył w osłupieniu, jak jego jedyne dziecko rzuca się na łóżku; jego myśli wirowały w głowie jak smagane wiatrem, a rysy twarzy ściągnęły się w wyrazie rozpaczy i przerażenia. Remus nie mógł z tym walczyć; był za młody, żeby z tym walczyć. Stanie się bestią, dokładnie tak, jak powiedział Greyback...

_Nie._ Musiało istnieć jakieś inne wyjście.

Diana rozmawiała z Jarvin; jej głos był cichy i pełen desperacji.

- Ale przecież kiedy księżyc zajdzie, umysł wilka się cofnie i Remus znów będzie Remusem, prawda?

Uzdrowicielka ze smutkiem pokręciła głową.

- Tak by się stało, gdyby chłopiec był w stanie utworzyć mur trzymający wilka na dystans. Pierwsze godziny po ugryzieniu są najważniejsze; jeżeli nie uda się stworzyć bariery oddzielającej od siebie umysły człowieka i wilka, wtedy trwale połączą się w jeden. Kiedy to nastąpi...

- …on stanie się zwierzęciem - szept Reya przyciągnął uwagę obu kobiet. - Prawdziwym zwierzęciem. I już nic tego nie zmieni.

Jarvin przytaknęła z poważna miną; Diana patrzyła na niego w osłupieniu. Uzdrowicielka delikatnie dotknęła jej ramienia.

- To, co chcę powiedzieć, kłóci się ze wszystkim, w co wierzę - powiedziała miękkim, niepewnym głosem. - ale nie wydaje mi się, by państwa syn miał w takim stanie szanse na życie inne, niż spędzone w klatce pod kontrolą Ministerstwa. W tych okolicznościach... - urwała, by złapać oddech. - Myślę, że najbardziej miłosiernym wyjściem byłoby pozwolić mu odejść już teraz.

- Niech pani tak nie mówi - ton Reya przypominał wymierzony siarczysty policzek. - Niech pani nawet tak nie _myśli._

Jego umysł pracował na najwyższych obrotach; musiał istnieć jakiś sposób, by pomóc Remusowi, by wesprzeć go w walce przeciwko atakowi wilka. Uzdrowicielka wspomniała coś o jego słabości...

- Jarvin, powiedziała pani, że ugryzienie i wstrząs wywołany dzisiejszymi wydarzeniami osłabiły jego umysł - odezwał się nagle; wysunął ramię z jej uchwytu i spojrzał na nią dzikimi, ale jednocześnie pełnymi determinacji oczami. - Gdyby nie ten wstrząs, te stresujące i niezrozumiałe wspomnienia, udałoby mu się wytworzyć niezbędne bariery, tak?

Uzdrowicielka cofnęła się o krok, onieśmielona intensywnym wzrokiem i nieco obłąkańczym zachowaniem stojącego przed nią, zalanego krwią ojca.

- Być może - przyznała nerwowo. - Chłopiec musi mieć silny umysł, skoro udało mu się przebić na moment przez chaos panujący w jego główce i zawołać pana, gdy przyniósł go pan tutaj. To byłoby możliwe, nawet mimo jego młodego wieku... - potrząsnęła nagle głową przerywając swoje rozmyślania. - Ale to nie ma znaczenia. Nie możemy cofnąć czasu ani zmienić tego, co się stało; nie istnieje żaden sposób, by to sprawdzić.

To bez wątpienia był jakiś pomysł; impulsywny, bezprecedensowy, prawdopodobnie idiotyczny pomysł, ale jednocześnie jedyna nadzieja dla Reya, który nie miał już nic do stracenia i nie zamierzał bawić się w ostrożność. Nie był uzdrowicielem – nie miał pojęcia, jakie efekty wywoła to, co chciał zrobić; mógł również dobrze jeszcze bardziej osłabić umysł swojego syna. Ale jeśli w słowach Jarvin kryło się choć ziarno prawdy, to już stracił Remusa – jedyną rzecz, której utraty naprawdę się obawiał. Ale gdyby to zadziałało...

Gdyby zadziałało, znów by go odzyskał.

Chłopiec byłby wilkołakiem – tego nie można już było zmienić. Ale wciąż byłby jego synem; wciąż byłby _Remusem_... jeśli wygrałby tę walkę; ale Rey wiedział, że Remus jest silnym chłopcem i że jeśli usunie mu się z drogi niesprzyjające okoliczności, będzie w stanie walczyć – i wygra.

Rey nie mógł zagwarantować swojemu synowi zwycięstwa – ale mógł posłać go do walki lepiej uzbrojonego; podarowanie Remusowi szansy na wygraną było wszystkim, co Rey mógł zrobić. To nie musiało być nawet permanentne rozwiązanie... Tylko dopóki umysł chłopca nie będzie gotowy; dopóki on sam nie będzie starszy...

Rey ruszył do przodu i niemal przewrócił się, gdy jego zraniona, osłabiona noga ugięła się pod nim. Tylko szybki refleks Jarvin uchronił go przed upadkiem.

- Panie Lupin! - zbeształa go surowo. - Pańska noga! Nalegam...

- Proszę mi pomóc dojść do mojego syna - Rey kolejny raz przerwał jej monolog. Kobieta spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.

- Panie Lupin...

Rey spojrzał na nią oczami wypełnionymi lodowatą determinacją.

_- Niech mi pani pomoże dojść do mojego syna_ - powtórzył z naciskiem. Uzdrowicielka wahała się przez moment, ale w końcu zarzuciła sobie jego ramię na plecy i podpierała go, kiedy wszedł do sali, w której leżał Remus.

Choć Rey był bardzo słaby, bez problemu przepchnął się między grupą uzdrowicieli zgromadzonych wokół jego chłopczyka. Przez moment wpatrywał się w jego śmiertelnie bladą buzię, potargane, wilgotne od potu włosy, poszarpane ubranie, zakrwawioną pierś i żółtawe oczy; dziecko wciąż krzyczało i choć teraz jego krzyki były już tylko echem wrzasków, które Rey słyszał na polanie, to ich ściszenie spowodowało jedynie zdarte gardło, a nie ustanie bólu. Wyczerpanie zredukowało jego konwulsje do intensywnego drżenia, ale Rey był pewien, że Remus wciąż rzucałby się i krzyczał wniebogłosy, gdyby tylko jego drobne ciałko było w stanie wytrzymać takie obciążenie.

_Błagam, błagam, błagam, na Merlina, niech to się nie okaże błędem._

Lupin z zaciętą miną wyciągnął różdżkę i delikatnym, ale zdecydowanym ruchem przytknął jej czubek do skroni swojego syna. Wziął głęboki wdech i zgromadził w sobie wszystkie resztki energii, jakie mu jeszcze zostały; nie mógł pomylić się w tak delikatnej kwestii, jak pamięć Remusa.

_Proszę, proszę, proszę. Niech to zadziała. Niech to zadziała!_

Jeśli wierzyć Greybackowi, jego własny ojciec użył zaklęcia modyfikującego pamięć na Rei, ale ta sytuacja była inna. Jedno takie zaklęcie zaczęło cały ten bałagan; może kolejne chociaż złagodzi jego skutki?

_Uda ci się. Uda ci się._

Tylko ta noc. Musiał się skupić, ukryć jedynie to, co trzeba było ukryć, nie więcej – i nie mniej. Tylko ta noc.

_Dla naszej rodziny. Dla Remusa._

Zrób to.

_- Obliviate._

Wokół Reya rozległy się zdumione sapnięcia uzdrowicieli... i Diany, stojącej nieco dalej. Kobieta patrzyła z przerażeniem, kiedy stopniowo docierało do niej, co próbował zrobić jej mąż. Jarvin przyglądała mu się z rosnącym zrozumieniem i coraz większym podziwem; szybko podeszła do łóżka, przyjrzała się oszołomionej, nieruchomej teraz figurce chłopca i również wyciągnęła różdżkę.

- Dormio.

Powieki Remusa natychmiast zaczęły opadać; dziecko przez chwilę walczyło z działaniem zaklęcia usypiającego, ale szybko pogrążyło się we śnie, który w końcu uspokoił jego zmęczone spazmami ciało i obolałe od krzyku gardło.

- Już - mruknęła Jarvin. - Teraz pośpi przynajmniej dopóki nie minie negatywny wpływ pełni. Po zachodzie księżyca będzie miał większe szanse na dojście do siebie - uśmiechnęła się. - Miał pan znakomity pomysł, panie Lupin.

Cała adrenalina opuściła ciało Reya, kiedy patrzył na nieruchome ciało synka, świadomy walki, jaka musi się rozgrywać w jego głowie mimo pozornego odpoczynku. Ale dał mu szansę. Niech to da mu szansę, by pokonać wilka, _proszę._

Poczuł dziwne zawroty głowy; łóżko i ściany zafalowały przed jego oczami, a wzrok zaczęły przesłaniać czarne plamki.

- Trauma zniknęła - szepnął słabo. - Remus musi już tylko poradzić sobie z wilkiem; teraz wszystko zależy od niego.

Diana delikatnie wsunęła swoją dłoń w jego rękę; spojrzała w dół na swojego syna, a na jej zalanej łzami twarzy znów pojawiła się determinacja.

- Teraz wszystko zależy od niego - powtórzyła.

Rey zerknął na swoja żonę i zdążył się jeszcze uśmiechnąć, zanim kolana ugięły się pod nim, a plamki przed oczami rozlały się we wszechogarniającą ciemność i pogrążyły go w nieśmiadomości.


	11. Oczekiwanie

Shauee Altman: Ja też tak myślę – Obliviate wydawało mi się jedynym rozsądnym wyjściem, kiedy czytałam ten rozdział. Dziękuję za życzenia weny – nie wiem dlaczego, ale im dłużej tłumaczę to opowiadanie, tym więcej jej mam (gdyby tak było zawsze, ech...)! :)

Miłej lektury!

**11. Oczekiwanie**

Koce. Ciepło. Cisza. Blade światło świtu na jego powiekach.

Rey uśmiechnął się; uwielbiał budzić się w domu.

Czy Diana już wstała? Czy nuciła pod nosem szykując stół do śniadania? Czy czekał już na niego kolejny pyszny przyrządzony przez nią posiłek? A może zaraz obudzi ich oboje wizyta niecierpliwego Remusa, który jak zwykle wdrapie się na łóżko i zacznie skakać między nimi wesoło z uśmiechem chochlika na ustach, aż sen odejdzie w niepamięć?

Rey delikatnie wyciągnął w bok lewą rękę szukając swojej żony, ale natrafił tylko na szorstkie prześcieradło wciśnięte głęboko pod brzeg materaca.

_Co do...?_

Nagle zorientował się, że całe jego ciało jest obolałe: lewa noga pulsowała, żebra paliły przy każdym zaczerpniętym oddechu, ramię szczypało ostro, a pod czaszką rozlegał się rytmiczny łomot. Jego umysł zaczęła zalewać fala wspomnień. Pościg. Hel. Zakrwawiony Bevan. Jego śpiący synek. Jego uśmiechająca się żona. Ryk ognia w kominku. Greyback. Tyr. Pogrzebacz. Las. Wilk. Szpital. Obliviate.

_Remus._

Rey ocknął się w mgnieniu oka.

Silna ręka ujęła jego ramię i zmusiła do ponownego opadnięcia na poduszki. Przed jego oczami pojawiła się blada twarz Diany otoczona ciemnymi lokami; uśmiech, który mu posłała, był bardzo nieprzekonujący.

- Połóż się - szepnęła. - Jesteś ciężko ranny i zupełnie wykończony; straciłeś tyle krwi, że według uzdrowicielki Jarvin to cud, że nie zemdlałeś wcześniej.

- Remus - Rey nie chciał dłużej czekać; przez zasłony zakrywające wysokie okno w drugim końcu sali wpadał już do środka szary blask świtu – na pewno było już wiadomo... - Co się stało? Czy on...

Twarz Diany zachmurzyła się nieco.

- Jeszcze się nie obudził; Jarvin na wszelki wypadek wzmocniła zaklęcie usypiające eliksirem nasennym - jej oczy wypełnił ból. Rey żałował, że to ewidentne cierpienie nie może być jedynie wytworem jego wyobraźni. - Za jakąś godzinę będziemy wiedzieć - spojrzała na łóżko stojące po lewej stronie męża i Rey podążył za jej wzrokiem.

Kilka metrów dalej na wielkim, szpitalnym łóżku leżała mała, skulona figurka. Chłopiec był już czysty – brud, kurz i krew zmyto z jego ciała, a podartą, wilgotną od potu piżamę zastąpiono prostym, szpitalnym ubraniem. Jego brązowe włosy, tonące w puchowej poduszce, spoczywały na czole w idealnym porządku, zapewne od ciągłego głaskania, którym – jak podejrzewał Rey – całą noc obdarzała go delikatna ręka matki. Skóra dziecka była blada, zbyt blada, a twarz zastygła w wyrazie kompletnego spokoju; oczy były zamknięte.

- Chcieli go umieścić w osobnym pokoju - kontynuowała Diana tym samym, łagodnym tonem. - Ukryć przed ludźmi w razie, gdyby... Ale wtedy zapytałam ich – jak mam dokonać wyboru między siedzeniem u boku męża lub syna? Jarvin postarała się więc, by przygotowano dla was tę małą salę; dzięki temu mogłam czuwać nad wami obydwoma.

Biedna Diana... To musiała być dla niej straszliwie ciężka noc; rozbito jej szczęśliwy dom; jej ukochany syn został porwany, ugryziony przez wilkołaka i teraz walczył o zachowanie ludzkiego umysłu, a jej mąż stracił przytomność z wyczerpania i zostawił ją samą z całą tą sytuacją! Niczym sobie nie zasłużyła na taki los. Niczym.

Rey wyciągnął spod koca swoje obolałe ramiona i ignorując pełne oburzenia sapnięcie żony, podciągnął się na łóżku, objął ją i przytulił do siebie. Diana natychmiast wybuchnęła płaczem i dopiero po dziesięciu czy piętnastu minutach jej szloch zaczął cichnąć. Rey nawet na moment nie poluzował swojego uścisku; oparł głowę żony na swoim ramieniu i pozwolił jej wyrzucić z siebie całą rozpacz. Własne łzy powstrzymywał tylko dlatego, że chciał być oparciem dla Diany, która musiała trzymać się jakoś, kiedy był nieprzytomny; zasłużyła na chwilę słabości i teraz nadeszła jego kolej, by ją wesprzeć.

W końcu Diana wylała z siebie wszystkie łzy. Ukryła wciąż wilgotną twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, a Rey gładził ją po plecach zataczając dłonią małe, uspokajające kręgi. Czuł jej oddech na wilgotnym od łez ramieniu.

- Przepraszam - wymamrotała po jakimś czasie. - Myślałam, że jestem silniejsza.

Rey zamknął oczy i wzmocnił swój uścisk.

- Nie pleć bzdur; to, co się wydarzyło, załamałoby każdego! Myślę, że zasłużyłaś sobie na odrobinę płaczu.

W sali rozległo się stłumione, słabe parsknięcie.

- Nazywasz to _odrobiną_ płaczu? Cały ty – Reynard Lupin, mistrz niedomówień!

Kiedy Diana rzuciła tę ironiczną uwagę świat na jeden, krótki moment znów nabrał pozorów normalności; pozory zniknęły jednak tak szybko, jak się pojawiły, i pozostała jedynie kompletnie nienormalna rzeczywistość. Powoli, głaszcząc jedwabistymi włosami szyję i policzek Reya, jego żona odsunęła się, delikatnie dotknęła placami jego ramion i bez słowa zetknęła ich czoła ze sobą.

- Rey - zaczęła cicho; w jej oczach krył się głęboki niepokój i pełen rozpaczy strach. - Myślałam... myślałam przez całą noc, nie robiłam nic innego...! I nie mogę się nie zastanawiać... Nie mogę się oszukiwać... - westchnęła ciężko. Jej palce mocniej ścisnęły ręce męża, a wzrok powędrował w dół i zaczął ślizgać się po szpitalnych prześcieradłach, byle tylko uniknąć spojrzenia Reya. - Nawet jeśli Remus wciąż będzie... Nawet jeśli wciąż będzie sobą, kiedy się obudzi... - przygryzła wargę i znów się zawahała próbując ubrać w słowa coś, czego lękali się oboje. - Cokolwiek się stanie, kiedy Remus się obudzi, nic nie zmieni faktu, że od tej pory będzie... Rey, nasz syn został ugryziony; nasz syn jest... jest...

- Wilkołakiem - Rey również opuścił wzrok i z trudem zachował spokój widząc na twarzy Diany te same emocje, które kotłowały się w jego własnym sercu. - Wiem.

Gdyby nie to, że wypłakała już wszystkie łzy, Rey był pewien, że Diana znów wybuchnęłaby płaczem, ale teraz jej ból widoczny był już tylko w ściągniętych cierpieniem rysach twarzy.

- Wszystko już zaplanowane - Diana niemal zaciskała zęby starając się myśleć o formalnościach mimo targających nią gwałtownych emocji. - Trzeba go będzie zarejestrować, rzecz jasna. Przez moment martwiłam się, czy jego... przemianę... w szpitalu też trzeba będzie zgłosić, ale Jarvin zapewniła, że jeśli my nikomu o tym nie wspomnimy, to personel szpitala tym bardziej; Ministerstwo nie ma litości dla wilkołaków, które... A Jarvin powiedziała, że nie ma serca skazywać na taki los niewinnego dziecka, jeśli tylko można tego uniknąć - uśmiechnęła się boleśnie. - To dobra kobieta.

Rey skinął głową w milczeniu i potarł czołem o loki swojej żony. Nie ufał swojemu głosowi na tyle, by się odezwać.

- A potem będziemy musieli pomyśleć, co będzie, jak zabierzemy go do domu - Diana drążyła temat z zacięciem kogoś, kto musi wyrzucić z siebie słowa, zanim przez nie eksploduje. - Pomyślałam sobie, że możemy wynieść z piwniczki wszystkie moje składniki do eliksirów i pozwolić mu... pozwolić, by to się działo właśnie tam; mury są grube, okno położone wysoko i zbyt małe, by się przez nie przecisnąć, a drzwi możemy bez problemu wzmocnić zaklęciami. Mogę przenieść swoje rzeczy do schowka pod schodami, a zestaw do sprzątania przełoży się do tej starej skrzyni stojącej w holu. Najpierw chciałam zaproponować przybudówkę, ale potem uświadomiłam sobie, jak silne potrafią być wilkołaki; to mogłoby być rozwiązanie, dopóki Remus jest mały, ale kiedy zacznie dorastać, będzie potrzebował mocniejszego zabezpieczenia. Pomysł z piwniczką wydaje się najlepszy, nie sądzisz, kochanie?

Bardzo starała się ukryć drżenie w swoim głosie; próbowała rozmawiać o praktycznych aspektach nowego stanu ich syna, jakby to był jeden ze zwykłych, domowych problemów. Rey znał Dianę na tyle dobrze, że wiedział, iż był to dla niej jedyny sposób, by przetrwać długą, samotną noc i nie zwariować; szukała jakiegoś – jakiegokolwiek – sposobu, by zmienić tę sytuację na nieco lepszą, by ją załagodzić, by sprawić, że przygnębiająca wizja ich zniszczonej przyszłości choć trochę się rozjaśni. Potrzebowała problemu, którym mogłaby się zająć, czegoś, co zajęłoby jej myśli i odciągnęło je od najważniejszej kwestii – wybrała więc planowanie zmian w Zimowej Dolinie. Rey z całego serca pragnął, by to wszystko było tak proste. Jego syn był _wilkołakiem_; sama myśl o tym przyprawiała go o mdlący skurcz żołądka. Odkąd tylko pamiętał, słowo „wilkołak" kojarzyło mu się z gniewem, nienawiścią, goryczą i zdradą – bez względu na to, czy te uczucia były usprawiedliwione, czy nie, nie potrafił ich tak po prostu od siebie odsunąć. Z drugiej jednak strony były też dokładnym przeciwieństwem tego, co zawsze czuł do Remusa, małego chłopca, który wniósł w jego życie jedynie radość. Myśl o wymieszaniu się tych dwóch skrajnych gam uczuć była _przerażająca._ Choć Rey wiedział, że jego miłość do syna będzie zawsze przeważać nad wszelkimi jego wadami jako wilkołaka, potrzebował czasu, by się przyzwyczaić do tej nowej sytuacji – równie dobrze mógł zacząć od myśli o zmianach w Zimowej Dolinie.

Nagle w jego głowie rozległ się złośliwy głos ironii; choć zmiany w umeblowaniu domu konieczne, by umieścić w nim syna-wilkołaka, były swego rodzaju pozytywnym aspektem całej sytuacji, to nie zmieniało to faktu, że ich życie straszliwie się zmieni, i to bynajmniej nie na lepsze – a to i tak był jeszcze _optymistyczny_ scenariusz; _pesymistyczny_ natomiast...

Diana jakby wyczuwała jego myśli; cała noc rozmyślań dała jej czas na przeanalizowanie wszystkich możliwości.

- Ale... - tym razem nie udało jej się powstrzymać drżenia głosu, choć pomijając je świetnie nad sobą panowała. - Najbliższa pełnia – pierwsza przemiana – będzie trudna; Remus jest jeszcze zbyt młody, by mu to wyjaśnić, a poza tym nie będzie pamiętał ugryzienia. Nie mamy też gwarancji – nawet, jeśli uda mu się wytworzyć barierę... Nie wiadomo, czy wytrzyma kolejny napór wilka; a jeśli jego umysł się _cofnie_... Już nic nie da się zrobić, nie będzie więcej wspomnień do wymazania – a to wszystko i tak pod warunkiem, że teraz ci się udało - spojrzała mężowi w oczy. - Rey, co jeśli go stracimy? Jeśli wilk wygra? Co wtedy zrobimy?

Rey przełknął ciężko.

- Zrobimy to, co dla niego najlepsze; pozwolimy... pozwolimy mu _odejść._

Diana przymknęła oczy powstrzymując łzy, które i tak nie chciały już płynąć.

- Wiem. Chciałam tylko usłyszeć to od ciebie.

Kolejna godzina ciągnęła się boleśnie długo. Diana kręciła się niespokojnie między łóżkami swojego poddenerwowanego męża i nieprzytomnego syna, czasem siadała na krześle, potem wstawała i spacerowała po pustym korytarzu, ale za każdym razem niemal natychmiast znów wracała do swojej rodziny. Rey czuł, że gdyby nie jego obrażenia, sam również chodziłby po ścianach z napięcia; był niemal wdzięczny za szpitalną pościel, która była tak sztywna, że prawie przywiązywała go do łóżka.

Jakieś dwadzieścia minut po odzyskaniu przytomności przez Reya pojawiła się uzdrowiciela Jarvin, która dokładnie go zbadała, sprawdziła puls i bandaże, a następnie podała sporą ilość eliksirów i rzuciła kilka zaklęć. Kiedy skończyła, usiadła z westchnieniem na brzegu jego łóżka i niechętnie poinformowała go, że stan jego lewej nogi nie jest dobry; leczenie rozpoczęto dość późno po zadaniu rany, ale nawet mimo to rana była bardzo głęboka – zostały zniszczone mięśnie, nerwy i ścięgna; przeszkodą w leczeniu jest również tkanka bliznowata, której nie można usunąć ze względu na zatrucie, jakim charakteryzują się rany zadawane przez wilkołaki. Krótko mówiąc, szansa na to, że Rey kiedykolwiek jeszcze będzie mógł w pełni używać lewej nogi, była niewielka – a właściwie żadna.

Mężczyzna przyjął tę wiadomość ze stoickim spokojem; był już zbyt zobojętniały, by przejąć się nią tak, jak powinien.

Jarvin zbadała również Remusa. Powiedziała, że jego fizyczne obrażenia goiły się szybko i bez zakażeń, ale na reakcje psychiczne trzeba będzie poczekać, aż się obudzi, co nastąpi najprawdopodobniej w ciągu godziny, stwierdziła. Zatrzymała się nad łóżkiem, by na wszelki wypadek unieruchomić ręce i nogi chłopca zaklęciem, i poprosiła Lupinów, by zawołali ją, jak tylko Remus się obudzi.

Kiedy wyszła, Rey chwycił swoją różdżkę ze stojącej obok szafki nocnej i zaczarował swoje łóżko tak, by przelewitowało i stanęło obok łóżka jego synka; nie chciał być daleko od niego w tak ważnym momencie. Diana uratowała swoje krzesło, zanim przemeblowanie Reya zdążyło je zgnieść, usiadła po drugiej stronie i delikatnie chwyciła dziecko za rękę. Minęło niecałe dziesięć minut, gdy w drzwiach pojawiła się nieco utykająca, ale ogólnie nieuszkodzona postać Alastora Moody'ego. Zawahał się niepewnie, ale gdy Rey skinął mu głową, wszedł do środka i podszedł do nich; jego oczy natychmiast spoczęły na nieruchomej figurce Remusa.

- Przemienił się? - zapytał miękko. Rey spojrzał w jego ciemne, pełne współczucia oczy.

- Będziemy wiedzieć, kiedy się obudzi.

- Rozumiem - Moody wiedział, kiedy porzucić bolesny temat. - No cóż, przychodzę tu jako posłaniec; mam dla was dobre i złe wieści.

- Tak?

Auror chrząknął, przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł obok Diany.

- Złe wieści są takie, że Fenrir Oby-Go-Piekło-Pochłonęło Greyback najprawdopodobniej nam uciekł.

Rey poczuł w żołądku lodowaty chłód. Greyback uciekł; jego obłąkany siostrzeniec, mężczyzna, _potwór,_ który zniszczył przyszłość jego syna i najprawdopodobniej jego zdrowie psychiczne, wciąż był na wolności – a skoro jego zemsta została tak nieuprzejmie przerwana, kto wie, czy nie postanowi wrócić, by ją dokończyć...? Rey spojrzał na Moody'ego zimnym, ostrym wzrokiem.

- Powiedz mi, jaka może być w tych okolicznościach dobra wiadomość.

Auror skrzywił się nieco słysząc jego ton i westchnął.

- Cóż, dobra wiadomość jest taka, że najprawdopodobniej opuścił kraj.

Rey i Diana spojrzeli na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.

- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? - zapytał Lupin z niedowierzaniem. Moody znów się skrzywił.

- Ponieważ jakąś godzinę temu nagi, poobijany, zakrwawiony mężczyzna odpowiadający rysopisowi Fenrira Greybacka wyskoczył z kominka na Międzynarodowym Terminalu Sieci Fiuu, zabił dwóch pracowników i przedostał się na kontynent. Ponownie pojawił się w wiejskim domu niedaleko Zagrzebia – to najdalszy trop, który udało nam się wyśledzić; podejrzewamy, że tuż po zachodzie księżyca włamał się do czarodziejskiej chaty po drugiej stronie wzgórza, przy którym mieszkacie, i użył tamtejszego kominka, tak jak to zrobił u Bevanów. Udało nam się jednak coś osiągnąć – porozmawiałem o tej sprawie z ludźmi z Regulacji Sieci Fiuu i zgodzili się oznakować ślad Greybacka. Jeśli spróbuje teraz wrócić do Anglii za pomocą sieci Fiuu albo użyje jakiegokolwiek krajowego połączenia, kominek, z którego będzie korzystał, eksploduje. Koniec zakradania się i ataków! - uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją. - Wiemy, że nie potrafi ani się aportować, ani sporządzać światoklików; nie otrzymał żadnego oficjalnego czarodziejskiego treningu, a jeśli posiada jakiekolwiek zdolności magiczne, to są po pierwsze słabe, a po drugie niezdyscyplinowane. Jeśli będzie chciał tu wrócić, czeka go niezły spacer.

- Myślisz, że będzie chciał? - ton Diany zdradził jej zdenerwowanie, podobnie jak to, że mocniej ścisnęła rączkę Remusa. - Wrócić tutaj?

Moody pokręcił głową.

- Wątpię. Kiedy go ścigaliśmy, dość wyraźnie daliśmy mu do zrozumienia, że jedyne, czego może się spodziewać po powrocie do kraju, to porządna sesja tortur i powolna egzekucja. Aurorzy źle znoszą tych, którzy atakują niewinne dzieci i mordują ich towarzyszy. Jego opis jest bardzo szczegółowy. Miejmy nadzieje, że Greyback okaże odrobinę rozsądku, znajdzie sobie w Europie jakąś cichą, przyjemną dziurę, zaszyje się w niej i zdechnie.

Rey spróbował się uśmiechnąć, ale podejrzewał, że wyszedł mu z tego raczej grymas.

- Dziękuję ci, Alastorze. Za wszystko.

Moody skinął głową i z trudem podniósł się na nogi.

- Nie dziękuj mi - westchnął i znów spojrzał w oczy przyjaciela. - Muszę już iść - zawahał się przez moment. - Twój chłopaczek jest silny, Rey. Da sobie radę. Diano...

- Alastorze - odpowiedziała kobieta oszczędzając Rey'owi kłopotu szukania dodatkowych słów. Auror rzucił im ostatni półuśmiech i opuścił salę. Oczekiwanie rozpoczęło się na nowo.

Diana zauważyła to jako pierwsza; Rey odpłynął nieco – jego głowa opadała na poduszki, a powieki zamykały się co chwila, gdy wyczerpanie spowodowane wydarzeniami kilku ostatnich dni w końcu dawało o sobie znać. Ciche sapnięcie żony przywróciło mu jednak przytomność. Diana wpatrywała się w małą rączkę, którą ściskała teraz z zaskoczeniem i odrobiną lęku; na jej twarzy odbijała się mieszanina nadziei i strachu.

- Poruszył się! - sapnęła otwierając szeroko oczy. - Rey, on się poruszył! Jego ręka drgnęła!

Rey podniósł się na łokciach i ignorując ból, który przeszył jego żebra i ramię, wyciągnął różdżkę spod poduszki, po czym pochylił się nad brzegiem łóżka syna. Chwilę później wiedział już, że Diana się nie myliła – Remus obrócił głowę, a jego ręce i nogi, skrępowane niewidzialnymi pasami, naprężyły się. Chłopiec budził się... ale kogo – lub co – ujrzą, kiedy otworzy oczy?

Jego powieki zadrgały. Diana wpatrywała się w swoje jedyne dziecko z niespokojną, desperacką nadzieją; Rey jedną ręką chwycił mocno brzeg łóżka, a drugą zacisnął na różdżce – choć z całego serca życzył sobie szczęśliwego zakończenia, nie mógł ryzykować.

_Bądź Remusem. Bądź Remusem. Bądź Remusem. Błagam._

Oczy dziecka otworzyły się; nie było w nich nawet śladu złota.

- Mamusiu? - ciszę przeciął senny, wyraźnie zdezorientowany głosik. - Tatusiu?

Przez moment ani Rey, ani Diana nie byli w stanie się poruszyć; z trudem oddychali. Po tym wszystkim, co się stało, prawie nie mieli odwagi żywić nadziei... Czy to mogła być prawda?

Remus przyglądał się niepewnie nieznanemu otoczeniu; nagle jego buzia wykrzywiła się z bólu, a podbródek zaczął drżeć.

_- Boli_ - wymamrotał tonem jeszcze nie do końca przytomnym, ale już nieszczęśliwym. - I czuję się jakoś tak _śmiesznie._

Instynkt macierzyński przeważył nad szokiem; Diana wydała pełen płaczliwej ulgi okrzyk, zlikwidowała machnięciem różdżki zaklęcie Jarvin, pochyliła się, chwyciła synka w ramiona i pogładziła po włosach tuląc mocno do siebie. Niepewność na buzi Remusa zniknęła w znajomych objęciach matki i chłopiec z pojedynczym chlipnięciem przylgnął do jej piersi; chociaż rana po ugryzieniu ewidentnie bolała go trochę i miał dopiero przekonać się, jak bardzo niewinnie określone _śmieszne uczucie_ zmieni jego życie, zdobył się nawet na mały uśmiech.

Rey patrzył na nich, po prostu wpatrywał się w obraz, którego tak bardzo obawiał się, że nie ujrzy nigdy więcej – jego mały chłopiec tulił się ufnie do swojej matki. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie pogładził nią ramię dziecka.

_Udało mu się. Wygrał. Mój mały chłopaczek wygrał!_

_Wszystko będzie dobrze_.

Był tego pewien. Och, przyszłość, która się przed nimi rysowała, oczywiście wciąż zapowiadała się na trudną – nadal musieli stawić czoła kłopotom, jakie ściągnął na nich Greyback. Czekało ich wiele wyzwań, a jasne i proste życie, o jakim marzył dla swojego syna, przepadło wraz z jednym kłapnięciem wilczych szczęk. Poza tym wciąż nie było wiadomo, co wydarzy się podczas najbliższej pełni.

Ale wciąż byli razem; wciąż byli rodziną i mieli siebie nawzajem. Uda im się pokonać wszelkie wyzwania. Wszystko będzie dobrze – z Remusem również.

Był tego pewien.


	12. Kwestia Winy

Witajcie! Przed nami ostatni rozdział "Jedwabnej Nici" :) Dziękuję bardzo wszystkim, którzy skomentowali to opowiadanie, polubili je lub dodali do alertów – i zapraszam do czytania kolejnych tłumaczeń, które pojawią się na moim profilu!

Miłej lektury :)

**12. Kwestia Winy**

**_Zimowa Dolina, luty 1994._**

Zimową Dolinę przenikał grobowy bezruch. Cisza zdawała się trwać latami.

Dwie nieruchome postacie wpatrywały się w siebie; młodszy mężczyzna, którego brązowe włosy poprzetykane były srebrnymi pasmami, opierał się plecami o oparcie wygodnej sofy i obserwował starszego mężczyznę, siedzącego na brzegu stojącego obok krzesła i starającego się odzyskać panowanie nad sobą na tyle, by móc kontynuować; nie było to łatwe zadanie.

- Nawet wtedy nie byliśmy pewni - kiedy słowa w końcu rozległy się, pobrzmiewały echem tego wszystkiego, co zostało powiedziane wcześniej. Reynard Lupin przez całą swoją opowieść ani razu nie poluzował uchwytu na dłoni syna. - Oczywiście mieliśmy więcej nadziei, niż ośmielilibyśmy się mieć jeszcze w nocy, ale wciąż nie wiedzieliśmy, co się wydarzy po twojej pierwszej pełni; owszem, stworzyłeś barierę w swoim umyśle, ale nikt nie mógł stwierdzić, jak zniesiesz kolejny atak wilka, zwłaszcza, że pierwszy wymazałem z twojej pamięci. Musiałeś zacząć wszystko od początku. Staraliśmy się jak najdokładniej ci to wyjaśnić – ale jak można wytłumaczyć trzylatkowi proces przemiany w wilkołaka? Ten miesiąc traktowaliśmy jak dar z nieba – liczyliśmy się w tym, że może być naszym ostatnim spędzonym wspólnie miesiącem; a kiedy nadeszła pełnia... - głos Reya załamał się nieco; mężczyzna ścisnął palce syna, jakby chciał się upewnić, że Remus rzeczywiście siedzi przy nim – żywy, dorosły i zdrowy psychicznie. - Ta noc niemal złamała serca nam obojgu; chyba w całym swoim życiu nie czułem się tak fatalnie, jak wtedy, gdy patrzyłem, jak Diana schodzi z tobą w ramionach po schodach do piwniczki i zostawia cię w ciemności nagiego, słabego i zdezorientowanego, byś sam zmierzył się ze swoją przemianą. A potem to siedzenie w kuchni, to słuchanie twoich krzyków po wschodzie księżyca...

- Tato, przestań - Remus wtrącił się, zanim ojciec popadł w jeszcze większe roztrzęsienie; wstał i złapał ramię Reya wolna ręką. - Nie musisz...

- Chodzi właśnie o to, że _muszę_, Remus - starszy mężczyzna spojrzał mu w oczy. - Dusiłem to w sobie niemal trzydzieści lat – nawet z twoją matką rzadko kiedy o tym rozmawiałem, bo nie chciałem znów jej denerwować. Wiem, że to egoistyczne, ale ja tego _potrzebuję._

Remus westchnął; w głowie wciąż jeszcze czuł mętlik – jego umysł starał się przyswoić informacje, które wyłaniały się z opowieści jego ojca. Fenrirem Greybackiem był Tyr Argent – jego _kuzyn. _Gdyby nie nadzwyczaj szybki pościg Reya i równie szybkie myślenie w szpitalu, Remus albo zostałby uśmiercony, albo byłby teraz złotooką bestią, mordującą rodzinę i znajomych dla czystej przyjemności łowów.

Sama myśl o tym, jak bliski był obu tych losów, sprawiła, że zadrżał. Bez słowa osunął się na ziemię u kolan ojca. Doskonale pamiętał wielki szok i przerażenie rodziców, którego nie udało im się do końca ukryć, kiedy poznali prawdę na temat tej tragicznej nocy 1981 roku; musieli czuć się tak, jakby powróciły do nich najgorsze koszmary z czasów jego dzieciństwa.

- Ta pierwsza noc – słuchanie ciebie tam na dole, wrzeszczącego, a potem wyjącego po przemianie, rzucającego się szaleńczo na ściany – była torturą - Rey kontynuował swoją opowieść z nieobecnym, patrzącym gdzieś w przeszłość wzrokiem, kiedy po raz kolejny zanurzył się w swoich najbardziej bolesnych wspomnieniach. - Nasze jedyne dziecko czuło niewyobrażalny ból, a my nie wiedzieliśmy nawet, czy rano wciąż jeszcze będzie synem, którego tak bardzo kochaliśmy. Kiedy jednak księżyc zniknął za horyzontem i twoje krzyki ucichły, twoja matka ośmieliła się otworzyć drzwi do komórki... i byłeś tam – tak, obolały, podrapany od stóp do głów, oszołomiony, szlochający i kompletnie wytrącony z równowagi, ale z tym wszystkim mogliśmy sobie poradzić – najważniejsze było dla nas to, że wciąż byłeś _sobą_. Dopiero w tym momencie mieliśmy całkowitą pewność, że wszystko będzie dobrze - Rey bawił się bezmyślnie swoją drewnianą laską. - Skłamałbym, gdybym powiedział, że po tej nocy było już łatwo; każda kolejna pełnia była dla nas wszystkich niemal tak samo ciężka. Nie chodziło tylko o zmiany, które musieliśmy z ich powodu wprowadzić w naszym życiu – było to porządne mentalne tornado, przynajmniej dla mnie; w ciągu jednej nocy odbyłem podróż od szczerej nienawiści do wilkołaków do bycia ojcem jednego z nich! - mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo, ale w jego oczach błyszczał cień niepewności, jakby obawiał się opinii syna na temat swoich wcześniejszych poglądów. - Trochę czasu minęło, zanim się do tego przyzwyczaiłem.

- Wyobrażam sobie - Remus uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco. Uśmiech Reya rozjaśnił się.

- Typami pokroju Greybacka zawsze będę gardził - stwierdził z przekonaniem. - Po tym, co nam zrobił, nie czuję z tego powodu żadnych wyrzutów sumienia; ale jeśli chodzi o to, przez co musiałeś przejść ty i tobie podobni – ci, którzy wcale nie prosili o taki los, którzy go nie chcieli i którzy nie pozwolili, by zdominował ich życie – za wasze prawa gotowy byłbym walczyć na śmierć i życie. Istnieją wilkołaki i _wilkołaki_; gdyby więcej ludzi zdawało sobie sprawę z różnicy między nimi, świat stałby się lepszym miejscem.

Remus uśmiechnął się szeroko. Wiedział, że to całkowita prawda.

- Tego jestem pewien; w końcu to ja dwa lata temu w czasie Świąt wpłaciłem za ciebie kaucję, kiedy zamknęli cię w ministerialnym areszcie za pobicie na Pokątnej tego agitatora Ruchu Przeciwko Wilkołakom, pamiętasz?

Rey pociągnął nosem, ale jego uśmiech był nieco kwaśny.

- Ten facet był idiotą; nie miał pojęcia, o czym mówi. Poza tym to on zaczął – to trzepnięcie zwiniętym plakatem nie było przypadkowe! A w ogóle to jedno porządne uderzenie laską to jeszcze nie pobicie, jakbyś chciał wiedzieć...

Drażnienie Reya było cechą, którą Remus z całą pewnością odziedziczył po swojej matce.

- Chłopiec śpiewający kolędy określił cię jako – jak on to ujął? - ach tak, jako _siwowłosą, prychającą wściekle furię_. Jak daję słowo, tato, masz szczęście, że ten twój idiota nie wniósł oskarżenia!

Uśmiech Reynarda nabrał nagle diabelskiego odcienia.

- Trzydziestolatek pobity przez siedemdziesięciolatka z niesprawną nogą? Był zbyt zawstydzony!

Krótki śmiech na moment rozluźnił atmosferę – ale tylko na moment. Kiedy Rey znów spojrzał na swojego syna, jego twarz nagle spoważniała. Po chwili skierował wzrok na płonący w kominku ogień.

- Powinienem był powiedzieć ci wcześniej - rozległ się jego szept. - Gdybyś wiedział, być może byłbyś przygotowany, i cała ta idiotyczna sytuacja w ogóle nie miałaby miejsca...

Remus zaśmiał się ze smutkiem.

- Tato, jestem nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Nie można być _bardziej_ przygotowanym. To ja bezmyślnie zawędrowałem między stado dementorów. Potrafię pakować się w kłopoty zupełnie samodzielnie – nie musisz próbować obwiniać za to siebie.

Rey pokręcił głową.

- Mimo wszystko... zaklęcie modyfikujące pamięć było w tamtym momencie niezbędne – mam nadzieję, że teraz to rozumiesz. Powinienem był powiedzieć ci o wszystkim, kiedy podrosłeś, ale twoja matka i ja bardzo się obawialiśmy, że jeśli ci powiemy i przypomnisz sobie tę noc, wszystko powróci... - westchnął ciężko. - Przez całe twoje dzieciństwo staraliśmy się ciebie chronić, trzymać cię z daleka od wszystkiego, co mogłoby cię wyprowadzić z równowagi; baliśmy się strasznie wypuszczać cię z domu i zabierać gdziekolwiek, gdzie mógłbyś się spotkać z pogardą i uprzedzeniami, jakie ludzie czują do wilkołaków. Teraz wiem, że pieściliśmy cię aż do przesady, ale wtedy wszystko było jeszcze świeże w naszej pamięci – to, co się wydarzyło, i co jeszcze mogło się wydarzyć, gdybyś stracił te emocje. Przyznaję, że przez jakiś czas myślałem nawet o tym, by nie puścić cię do Hogwartu nawet, gdyby cię przyjęto - uśmiechnął się, a jego uśmiech, chociaż łagodny, nosił w sobie ślady silnego cierpienia. - Diana widziała jednak, że los samotnika sprawia ci wiele smutku; widziała wyraz twojej twarzy, kiedy obserwowałeś dzieci bawiące się w pobliżu farmy, i nieśmiałą radość, kiedy ośmielaliśmy się wypuścić gdzieś indziej, niż na Pokątną albo do Hogsmeade, i wiedziała, że bez względu na nasze obawy pobyt w Hogwarcie będzie dla ciebie najlepszym wyjściem - jego uśmiech rozszerzył się pod wpływem jakiegoś wspomnienia. - Och, walczyła z Armandem Dippetem jak tygrysica, kiedy powiedział jej, że Hogwart nie może przyjąć wilkołaka jako ucznia. Czasem mógłbym przysiąc, że odszedł na emeryturę tylko po to, by zostawiła go w spokoju! A potem dyrektorem został Dumbledore...

Wspomnienie Dumbledore'a wywołało na ustach Remusa uśmiech. Po chwili Rey znów spojrzał mu w oczy.

- Pewnie właśnie wtedy powinienem ci powiedzieć. Twój zbyt młody wiek nie mógł już być wymówką – skoro jedenaście lat to odpowiedni wiek do rozpoczęcia szkoły, jest odpowiedni również do tego, by zrozumieć. Ale byłeś tak szczęśliwy, kiedy szedłeś do Hogwartu, że nie potrafiliśmy tego zepsuć - westchnął i znów spuścił wzrok. - Razem z twoją matką zdecydowaliśmy, że powiemy ci, kiedy znów nas o to zapytasz, i z drżeniem czekaliśmy na nieuniknione pytania... ale nigdy nie zapytałeś i szczerze mówiąc, sprawiło nam to niewysłowioną ulgę - podniósł wzrok i zmarszczył brwi, nagle zaciekawiony. - Często się zastanawiałem, Remus – dlaczego nie zapytałeś? Przecież musiałeś być ciekawy, jak to się stało!

Remus zamknął oczy wspominając przeszłość.

- Zapytałem; kiedy miałem dziewięć lat, zapytałem mamę, ale od razu zaczęła szlochać. Potem bałem się zapytać po raz kolejny na wypadek, gdyby... - podniósł rękę z dywanu i przetarł nią twarz. - Nie mogłem znieść myśli o sprawieniu mamie przykrości, a skoro jedno niewinne pytanie potrafiło aż tak wyprowadzić ją z równowagi...

Reynard mocniej ścisnął dłoń syna.

- Byłeś najcenniejszą rzeczą w naszym życiu, Remus – i dla mnie wciąż nią jesteś. Byłeś naszym jedynym dzieckiem, jedynym, jakiego kiedykolwiek się doczekaliśmy, i oboje kochaliśmy cię z całego serca - jego twarz nagle skurczyła się, jakby ze zmęczenia. - Ta noc, kiedy ugryzł cię Greyback, była najgorszą nocą w naszym życiu; to był nasz najstraszniejszy koszmar, coś jeszcze gorszego, niż najstraszniejszy koszmar, ale jednocześnie było _prawdziwe_. Najpierw myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz, lub co gorsza jesteś taki, jak on, potem znaleźliśmy cię ugryzionego i krwawiącego, jeszcze później musieliśmy przyglądać się, jak krzyczysz i rzucasz się z wściekłością jak dzikie zwierzątko, ale jednocześnie wiedzieliśmy, że nasz synek jest gdzieś tam w środku, przerażony, ponieważ nie może wydostać się na powierzchnię. Czy to dziwne, że twoja mama zaczęła płakać na wspomnienie tego wszystkiego?

- Oczywiście, że nie - Remus potrząsnął głową. - Ale nie wiedziałem o tym. Byłem dzieckiem i doprowadziłem swoją mamę do płaczu, a ona prawie nigdy nie płakała! Nie chciałem, żeby to się powtórzyło.

Rey zamyślił się na moment.

- Diana powiedziała mi o tym później. Nie sądziliśmy jednak, że aż tak się to na tobie odbije.

_- Kochałem_ mamę; myślisz, że chciałem widzieć, jak płacze, tylko po to, żeby zaspokoić swoją ciekawość? Powiedziałem sobie, że to i tak już przeszłość, więc nie ma znaczenia – przecież nie można jej było zmienić.

Rey wpatrywał się w sufit.

- Nie, nie można jej zmienić – ale niestety ma znaczenie - westchnął znowu i spuścił wzrok. - Byłeś taki szczęśliwy w Hogwarcie, ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. A potem skończyłeś szkołę i zaangażowałeś się w wojnę... Jak moglibyśmy dołożyć ci jeszcze więcej zmartwień? Tak bardzo baliśmy się o ciebie w tym strasznym okresie, nie tylko dlatego, że twoje życie było w niebezpieczeństwie, ale również z powodu twojego napięcia, cierpienia i strachu – co by było, gdyby zbytnio cię przygniotły? Wyglądało na to, że jednak będziemy musieli ci powiedzieć, choćby po to, żeby cię ostrzec i uzmysłowić, jakie to ważne, byś nigdy nie stracił kontroli nad sobą; ale odkładaliśmy to i odkładaliśmy myśląc, że wciąż mamy czas... - urwał, a w jego oczach pojawił się zbolały wyraz. - Ale nie mieliśmy.

Remus poczuł w piersi chłód.

- 1981 rok.

- 1981 rok - pokiwał głową jego ojciec.

Nagle z dreszczem przerażenia Remus zdał sobie sprawę z pewnych faktów.

- Dwa incydenty z likantropami. Według ówczesnych przepisów prawa byłbym stracony bez procesu! Nawet zgodnie z dzisiejszymi standardami byłbym zamknięty, najprawdopodobniej w Azkabanie.

Rey z trudem nad sobą panował.

- Wiem o tym, uwierz mi; kiedy Alastor przyszedł do nas tego dnia, żeby o wszystkim opowiedzieć, wciąż krwawiący z rany, którą zadałeś mu w swoim szale... - zadrżał. - Gdyby zobaczył to ktoś oprócz Alastora i Albusa Dumbledore'a... tylko dobra wola uzdrowicieli i aurorów biorących udział w akcji uchroniła cię, kiedy byłeś dzieckiem; wystarczyłoby przecież jedno ich słowo! Alastor musiał rzucić pod adresem Jaspera Castletona kilka porządnych gróźb, by nie zgłosił cię, kiedy miałeś zostać zarejestrowany, i Castleton nigdy mu tak naprawdę tego nie wybaczył. A w czasie twojego... _wypadku_ stał dość wysoko w hierarchii aurorskiej; gdyby cokolwiek powiedział...

Remus poczuł, jak strach ściska mu żołądek na myśl o tym, jak niewiele brakowało.

- Tato, tak mi przykro, ja...

- Natychmiast przestań! - Rey uciął ostro przeprosiny syna. - W całej tej sytuacji nie ma nic, absolutnie _nic_, za co mógłbyś przepraszać! Nie miałeś żadnego wpływu na to, co stało się tamtego dnia i nie miałeś pojęcia, że może wywołać aż taką reakcję – a biorąc pod uwagę to, jak cierpiałeś, pewnie nawet gdybyś wiedział...

Reynard zamknął oczy i przytknął palce do czoła.

- Powinniśmy ci wtedy powiedzieć; nie mieliśmy już żadnej wymówki. Ale kiedy to się stało, kiedy zrozumieliśmy, że nasze obawy przez cały ten czas nie były bezpodstawne, za bardzo się baliśmy...

Po tych słowach obaj zamilkli na dłuższy czas. Kiedy w końcu Rey znów się odezwał, jego głos załamał się.

- A kiedy zmarła twoja matka, lękałem się z kolei, że jeśli będziesz zbyt mocno cierpiał albo ogarnie cię silny gniew, stracę cię tak samo, jak ją...

Tama w końcu pękła; Reynard Lupin stracił panowanie nad sobą i wraz ze łzami zaczął wyrzucać z siebie żal, który krył w sobie przez trzydzieści lat. Remus natychmiast zerwał się na nogi, rzucił do przodu i objął swojego szlochającego ojca, tuląc go do siebie w pokrzepiającym uścisku. Rey chwycił kurczowo swoje jedyne dziecko, ukrył twarz w jego ramieniu i pozwolił, by opuścił go nagromadzony przez całe, długie życie gniew, strach, smutek i stres związane ze śmiercią siostry, koszmarną nocą w lesie, ugryzieniem, straszliwymi odgłosami wszystkich pełni księżyca, dniem, w którym jego dorosły syn niemal przekroczył granice między byciem człowiekiem i zwierzęciem, i śmiercią żony. Wszystkie te emocje krył do tej pory za murem, chcąc być silnym w oczach świata – ale dzisiaj te mury okazały się zbyt słabe.

Płakał przez długi czas.

Remus również płakał; płakał z tęsknoty za matką, z powodu bólu ojca, utraty przyjaciół i losu jego rodziny. Dzielił smutek swojego ojca – i szlochał. W końcu, kiedy strumienie ich łez się wyczerpały, ojciec i syn powoli odsunęli się od siebie, bladzi, z wciąż wilgotnymi policzkami i nieco zawstydzeni. Obaj przetarli twarze i uśmiechnęli się do siebie smutno.

- No cóż, to było radosne - stwierdził Remus z celową nonszalancją, kiedy znów usiadł na sofie. Rey podniósł na niego zaczerwienione oczy, w których pojawił się cień drwiny.

- Uważaj - odparł unosząc nieco swoją laskę. - Nigdy wcześniej nie musiałem spuścić ci lania, ale nie jest jeszcze za późno na pierwszy raz!

Remus uśmiechnął się.

- Czy będzie ci łatwiej, jeśli przebiorę się za aktywistę Ruchu Przeciwko Wilkołakom?

Rey próbował powstrzymać własny uśmiech, ale kompletnie mu to nie wyszło.

- Dobry Boże, chłopcze, jesteś stanowczo zbyt podobny do matki! Wiedziałem, że nie powinienem pozwolić jej na aż tak duży udział w kształtowaniu twojego dziecięcego, podatnego na wpływy charakteru!

Remus zaśmiał się.

- Myślę, że same geny też miały w tym spory udział - stwierdził, po czym zamilkł i dotknął ramienia ojca, kiedy jego umysł zaczęły wypełniać poważniejsze refleksje. - Czy teraz już wszystko w porządku?

Rey machnął lekceważąco ręką. Remus wiedział, co to oznacza – mężczyzna wciąż był nieco roztrzęsiony, ale prędzej by umarł, niż przyznał się do tego swojemu dziecku.

- W porządku - odparł Rey cicho, starając się ukryć nieszczerą nutę w głosie. - Po prostu przez parę długich godzin martwiłem się o ciebie, myślałem o tym wszystkim, a potem musiałem o tym opowiedzieć, a do tego jeszcze wspomnieć o tym, jak twoja matka... - zaczerpnął gwałtownie powietrza. - To chyba wciąż boli – i zawsze będzie boleć. Nawet, jeśli dożyję trzystu lat, wciąż będę tęsknił za Dianą.

Wzrok Remusa powędrował ku fotografii matki uśmiechającej się do nich obu.

- Ja również.

W pokoju znów zapadła długa cisza. Remus nie chciał jej przerywać i przysparzać ojcu jeszcze więcej cierpienia, ale jedno pytanie dręczyło go tak bardzo, że w końcu musiał ubrać je w słowa.

- Tato? - zaczął łagodnym tonem, ale kryła się w nim ostra nuta. - Co się stało z Greybackiem?

Rey zesztywniał i mocniej zacisnął palce na lasce. Jego twarz wykrzywił ponury grymas.

- Nikt tego nie wie - wyszeptał. - Pojawiał się od czasu do czasu w tym lub innym zakątku Europy. Poza tym krąży na jego temat wiele plotek: że w czasie wojny był stronnikiem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo i na jego rozkaz – albo i z własnej woli – gryzł dzieci swoich wrogów... - zadrżał. - Wygląda na to, że zasmakował w młodych ofiarach; pomysł, by nastawić cię przeciwko nam, musiał być dla niego precedensem, który potem chętnie powtarzał.

Nagle Remus z zimnym dreszczem uświadomił sobie, gdzie wcześniej słyszał to nazwisko – to było podczas zebrań Zakonu Feniksa. Przypomniał sobie, jak niektórzy jego członkowie zerkali na niego niepewnie, kiedy wspominano kolejny, nowy przykład okrucieństwa Greybacka, i podejrzenie, kryjące się w tych ukradkowych spojrzeniach. Zadrżał na to wspomnienie.

_I to on uczynił mnie tym, czym jestem dzisiaj. Zrobił wszystko, co mógł, by ludzie na dźwięk słowa „wilkołak" myśleli tylko o jego bestialstwie. Ileż niewinnym ludziom jego działania zniszczyły życie!_

_To nie powinno ujść mu na sucho._

_Nie powinno..._

- Gdzie on teraz jest?

- Nie mam pojęcia; udało mu się wymknąć z pułapki zastawionej na Śmierciożerców pod koniec wojny – a wierz mi, że szukałem jego nazwiska na liście pojmanych uważniej, niż ktokolwiek inny. Raz czy dwa obił mi się o uszy Czarny Las w Niemczech i Transylwania, ale bez jakichkolwiek szczegółów. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że życzenie Alastora, by znalazł sobie jakiś przyjemny zakątek Europy i tam zdechł, już się spełniło.

Remus pokiwał w milczeniu głową; chociaż wyraz jego twarzy był neutralny, w środku cały się gotował. Jego ojciec miał już dość zmartwień; nie potrzebował kolejnego, a na pewno by się go dorobił, gdyby wiedział, co dzieje się w głowie jego syna.

_Jeśli on znów się pokaże... jeśli wyjdzie z ukrycia i zacznie zabierać kolejne niewinne ludzkie istnienia, powstrzymam go. Znajdę jakiś sposób._

_Miarka się przebrała._

Niezręcznie, opierając się ciężko na lasce, Rey wstał w fotela i zaczął delikatnie rozcierać palcami kolano swojej chorej nogi.

- Znów zesztywniało - wyjaśnił uśmiechając się lekko. - Cholerna rzepka! Mój ojciec również miał problemy z kolanami, ale raczej z innych powodów.

Wspomnienie dawno zmarłego dziadka wywołało w myślach Remusa kolejne pytanie.

- Tato?

Rey spojrzał na niego wciąż masując nogę, zupełnie nieświadomie po tylu latach praktyki.

- Tak, synu?

- Kto mówił prawdę?

- Na temat czego? - starszy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi.

- Na temat tego, co się stało z twoją siostrą. Kto mówił prawdę – Greyback czy twój ojciec?

Remus natychmiast pożałował tego pytania, gdy zobaczył ból, jaki wywołało na twarzy Reya.

- Szczerze? - odparł cicho jego ojciec. - Nie wiem. Być może Greyback faktycznie mówił prawdę – taką, jaką przekazał mu Loki Argent. Ale kto kłamał – Argent, Greyback, czy mój ojciec, tego nigdy się nie dowiedziałem. Może żaden z nich nie znał całej historii? Może wszyscy trzej wierzyli w swoje słowa? Pewnie już nigdy się tego nie dowiemy.

Remus potrząsnął głową.

- Nie powinienem był cię pytać; to już i tak nie ma znaczenia – co się stało, to się stało. Nie możemy tego zmienić.

- Istotnie - uśmiech Reynarda był nieco wymuszony, ale szczery. - No cóż... zmieniając temat – może miałbyś ochotę coś zjeść?

- Nie, jeśli _ty_ masz przyszykować to coś - Remus nie mógł się powstrzymać i natychmiast poczuł na łydce lekki cios laską.

- Uważaj, synu – jeżeli nie odpowiadają ci moje zdolności kulinarne, będziesz musiał sam gotować!

Remus uśmiechnął się i również wstał.

- Chyba jakoś to przeżyję. Chodź, tato – stańmy oko w oko z twoim największym wrogiem!

- Nie każ mi nawet zbliżać się do tego piecyka; wciąż chyba hołubi jakąś dawną urazę do mnie! - Rey też się uśmiechnął.

Remus zatrzymał się i przepuścił ojca w drzwiach. Czuł się dziwnie lekko; odkąd obudził się tego ranka nękany koszmarami, wiele się zmieniło; poznał nowe fakty, które musiał przemyśleć, dawne konflikty, które musiał zrozumieć, a przede wszystkim dowiedział się, że z jednym ze Śmierciożerców, bestią w ludzkiej skórze, łączy go nie tylko ugryzienie, ale i więzy krwi. Mimo to był szczęśliwy, ponieważ wiedział, że tego, co najcenniejsze, a co tak bardzo obawiał się stracić, jednak nie stracił. Dzięki swojemu ojcu wciąż był sobą – i wciąż posiadał jednego krewnego, który był dla niego wszystkim.

Co będzie dalej? Czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się spełnić obietnicę złożoną samemu sobie – obietnicę, by pokonać Greybacka? Czy ich drogi kiedykolwiek się przetną?

Nie wiedział. Nie był jasnowidzem. Nie miał pojęcia, co szykuje przyszłość – musiał poczekać, aż nadejdzie. Ale teraz rozumiał przynajmniej swoją przeszłość. Teraz znał już odpowiedź na pytanie _dlaczego. _Wiedział, że to wystarczy.

Na razie.

KONIEC


End file.
